


Online

by Emzalina



Series: social media madness [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Finally, Fingering, Fluff, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Junko is Nagito's cousin, M/M, Non-Despair AU, Rimming, Wet Dream, like fluffier that Komaeda's hair, toys!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 66,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzalina/pseuds/Emzalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime Hinata, Komaeda's pen friend from Spain, has just bought a ticket to come and meet the other! They're nervous, shaky and both totally in love with the other.<br/>Only one problem? They're both deciding to keep it a secret!<br/>How will this play out? How will it end?<br/>With fucking probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Online

Hopewillwin777 is online

Usamigamer is online

Orangejuice11 is online

Tinydancerhs is busy

Fixmyassjrbutt is in a call

Princeofallanima is in a call

Princesspeachy is in a call.

 

Hopewillwin777: Hey Hajime! :D

Orangejuice11: Hey Nagito. How's things over there?

Hopewillwin777: Ah they're fine Hajime! Only, I had to miss school today.

Orangejuice11: Ah. Ill again?

Hopewillwin777: Couldn't stand up.

Orangejuice11: I'm sorry...

Hopewillwin777: Hajime! It doesn't matter! The bad luck my illness brings can only mean I will have good luck soon! I’ve been having a lot of bad luck, maybe something amazing is going to happen to me! 

Orangejuice11: Yeah, please just be careful with your health.

Hopewillwin777: I do try, Hajime! It’s just my luck unfortunately :/ but I’ll be fine!

OrangeJuice11: please don’t take everything so lightly Nagito. You know health has nothing to do with luck.

Hopewillwin777: I think, sometimes, maybe it would be better I was dead. I want the illness to kill me already.

Orangejuice11: Nagito... Please, not tonight.

Hopewillwin777: Sorry Hajime! But I really don't know why you put up with trash like me!

Orangejuice11: Nagito please!

Hopewillwin777: It's true!

Orangejuice11: I'll leave

Hopewillwin777: You should. I'm worthless anyway.

 

Orangejuice11 is offline.

 

Komaeda looked in surprise at his laptop. Usually Hajime wouldn't sign off if they argued. Maybe he really listened this time...

The thought caused a horrible feeling to rise in Komaeda's gut. He knew it would be better for Hajime if he left Komaeda alone, but he guessed, he would be devastated.

The little (big) crush he has on the other did not help. Komaeda sighed. He wished he could meet Hajime in real life, maybe he would look odd and seeing him would make Komaeda fall out of his silly crush and get over the other.

No... Hajime was prefect.

Komaeda had seen pictures, they had video chatted, and he knew Hajime's smooth voice and beautiful eyes by memory now without even looking at one of the several pictures lining his desk or displaying on his desktop.

The two had been internet friends for a while. It happened when Komaeda had let a balloon go with his details on. He had wanted to see how far the ballon would go and it traveled all the way across the ocean to Hajime. He'd launched it from the beach, hoping for this outcome.

Komaeda knew it was his good luck which allowed Hajime to find the balloon. After all, Hajime lived in Spain. There was no way any normal balloon could've flown all that way. A lucky balloon however...

The light on Komaeda's computer flickered back on.

 

Orangejuice11 is online.

 

Orangejuice11: Sorry Nagito.

Hopewillwin777: Ah, Hajime! It's okay. You don't need to apologise to trash like me. :)

Orangejuice11: There you go again! Stop!

Hopewillwin777: Sorry... L

Orangejuice11: Whatever. Anyway I did something.

Orangejuice11: Aren't you interested?

Orangejuice11: Nagito!

Hopewillwin777: Oh! Sorry Hajime! Cat!

Orangejuice11: Tell her to buzz off for a moment because I have important news.

Orangejuice11: Ready?

Orangejuice11: I'm coming to England.

Hopewillwin777: WHAT???

Orangejuice11: I'm coming to meet you Nagito. I checked today. I have the money saved up now. All I needed was this month's living allowance from my parents.

Orangejuice11: Nagito?

Orangejuice11: It is okay right?

Orangejuice11: You aren't saying anything...

Orangejuice11: Oh my god you aren't a catfish or something are you?!

Orangejuice11: Nagito!?!?

 

Hopewillwin777 is offline.

 

Of course. His computer had to choose that moment to blow up. Komaeda had sat in shock for five minutes and as soon as he reached for the computer mouse, POOF no more screen.

Komaeda scrambled to grab his phone, calling Hajime immediately. No way was he going to let the other think that he wasn’t real! He was real! He just wasn’t exactly ‘really’ anything. Except maybe, really stupid, really weak and really ugly and unlucky. All things Komaeda willingly admitted and Hajime always rebuffed and got angry about.

"Hajime! I'm sorry! Ah I'm so unlucky!"

"Why... Because I'm coming to see you?" Hajime sounded very glum on the other end of the phone. Komaeda wondered if he had caused all that despair. The thought of being the cause of that despair... He felt mixed. He wanted the hope Hajime was soon to feel. He wanted him to feel better, but... Despair was all a part of this.

"Ah! No Hajime... My computer blew up when I tried to send you a message!"

"What?" The other didn't even sound surprised. He only sounded slightly disbelieving if anything.

"Yeah. I knew I should've entered that laptop competition, I would've won a new laptop!"

"So... You don't hate me?"

"Huh? Why would you think that I would hate you?" Komaeda was so confused at this turn of conversation. Hate _? No. Quite the opposite Hajime... You would definitely be disgusted if you knew what a horrible person that I truly am_... Komaeda thought to himself. He sighed. Hajime needed to be sure of himself more often. After all, he has Komaeda dancing in the palm of his hand. That's exactly where Komaeda wanted to be.

"I thought you were going to ignore me."

"No." Komaeda quickly told the other. "I'm so excited Hajime... I get to hug you!" And kiss you, his mind added out of nowhere. Komaeda didn't know whether he was shocked by it or not.

"Yeah... Yeah you do." Komaeda could hear the smile in the other's voice. Hajime really was happy to be able to see him. Komaeda couldn't understand why he would want to see him.

“Only, Hajime… I’m sure I look much uglier up close and in real life… so I wish to apologise ahead of time.”

"Nagito, will you come pick me up from the airport?" there was an angry tone in his voice. He had completely ignored what Komaeda had said to him. He was not having any of this ‘uglyness’ talk. There was no way. Hajime believed what he believed. There was no way Komaeda would ever sway his thoughts.

"When?" There was no hesitation. He would send his own private car if he had to. Hajime would get here.

"How about I tell you on the day? To surprise you."

The thought made Komaeda gulp. What if the plane crashed? He would never know. But what if his luck couldn't effect things he had no knowledge of. If Hajime didn't tell him which flight then maybe-

"Nagito, the plane won't crash."

"But Hajime! I don't know if you should tell me! Because maybe my luck only effects things I have knowledge of but then, maybe because I didn't know I'd have extra bad luck and the plane would go down or maybe-"

"Hey Nagito! It's fine!" Hajime stopped the other quickly from rambling. "Nagito... Not many planes crash. How about I tell you the day, and I'll get in flight wifi so that I can send you messages all though the flight?"

Komaeda thought for a moment. That might be a good idea after all... Then he could keep an eye on if Hajime was being effect by his luck.

"I... Guess that would be okay." Each word was slow, being thrown around in Komaeda's mouth before it made its way out.

He was still thinking about his luck, trying to remember if anything has ever happened to people or things he didn't know about that were close to him.

It probably had.

"Hajime... I can't wait."

"I can't either."

The two were smiling into their phones, both harbouring he same secret.

They switched their phone call to video chat. Hajime used his iPod while Komaeda used his iPad. The spoke until the early hours of the morning, planning what to do when Hajime got there. They were doing everything London had to offer, and Komaeda had the money to make that happen.

He wasn't sure if Hajime knew about his fortune... But if he didn't he wasn't going to tell him. What if it changed his perspective of Komaeda?

No.

It didn't matter, Hajime would probably find out soon enough.

\-----

Komaeda woke up on his bed, his iPad pointed at him, still on to Hajime sleeping face. He wondered if he had ever seen Hajime sleep before. He ended up deciding that he hadn't; Komaeda was sure he would remember something this beautiful.

Hajime was also in his bed. His iPod had fallen on its side. Hajime's hand was reaching out for it, the other cushioning his chin. He was smiling and although it seemed odd for him to think, Komaeda thought the way Hajime looked as he slept was magical.

His eyes moved slightly as he dreamed, obviously looking at images moving behind his eyelids. His eyelashes fluttered like tiny wings, so long and soft against his skin. His cheeks held a faint blush, maybe it was warm in his room?

He was wearing light pyjamas, so his clothing couldn’t be making him warm. The blue cotton top was one Komaeda had sent him from a convention he went to. It was amazing to see him wearing it, even if he was wearing it for bed.

The convention… London…

Komaeda thought about how he really should be the one visiting Hajime. After all, England really was a useless place for Hajime to visit. Especially when other places were so much more exciting. So full of hope that the streets of England lacked. And plus, Komaeda had the money that it would require to get transport over. Not a plane, but some form of transport. He would never ride in an aeroplane again.

He would if it was to take Hajime to places around the world though.

Maybe, if they got along as well as Komaeda hoped, he would take Hajime to Paris one day. The images popping into mind made Komaeda blush. Holding hands… kissing on a bridge in the sunset… museums, fireworks, theme parks…

A sound from Hajime’s end of the phone snapped Komaeda out of his daydream. Komaeda leaned over, not really paying attention as he moved to plug his phone into its charging cable. He heard a hum from Hajime as he began to wake.

"Hajime? Good morning," Komaeda murmured as he got back up onto the bed, looking at his iPad.

Hajime was staring at the screen with wide surprised eyes.

 _I guess even he would be surprised and disgusted to wake up to see trash like me._ Komaeda thought to himself. He didn't know whether he really meant that statement or not. Komaeda watched as Hajime's lips curled up into a radiant smile.

"Oops... Guess we fell asleep." He laughed.

"Yeah..." Komaeda giggled back. As soon as he did, he felt stupid. Why did I say that? Why did I think that was even any good way to respond? He yelled at himself in his head. He really felt like he'd blown something with his stupid comment

"Well, uh... Guess I'm going to go Nagito, I have to get some stuff..."

"Oh, are you coming here soon?"

"Soon enough." He smiled widely at Komaeda, the other couldn't stop himself from smiling back. Komaeda could hardly contain himself from asking sixty million questions, but he was sure that Hajime would not appreciate it. The picture of Hajime shut off and Komaeda sighed, flopping back down into his pillows.

With Hajime doing stuff it gave him time to reflect on what had happened in the short space of time between the night and this morning. Komaeda could hardly believe what his luck had given him. Maybe the weak legs he had for the last week were worth it if he got to meet the person he loves.

Loves?

Komaeda thought about it for a few moments before nodding. Yes. Loves.

He loved the little smile that Hajime would give him though the camera. He loved it when he could tell that Hajime was tired but the other just continued to stare at him in the screen. He loved Hajime’s laugh and he loved the smooth tones of Hajime’s voice. Komaeda was just really hoping Hajime wasn’t disgusted from the first second he sets eyes on the sickly, weak and ugly body belonging to trash like him.

The thought sent a shiver down Komaeda’s spine and across his skin.

_No. Hajime is kind. He would never be cruel to anyone. Not even a piece of trash like me._

With that resolve, Komaeda stood and began to clean his room up and look around for the guest futon. He didn’t know when Hajime was coming, so he needed to be ready at all times now!

That is, if Hajime was okay staying in his room.

Komaeda hoped so.


	2. Off Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kind comments! they made my heart swell so much I wanted to get you another part done while I'm not tired out by work. I know, its kinda short, but the next one should be a really big update!

Hinata didn't know what was scarier, the waiting for the plane, being on the plane or landing to an airport where he knew Nagito would be waiting.

He guessed they were all equally scary for the same underlying reason:

Nagito.

He didn't really get why he found it so scary to think he was meeting his friend, but he guessed he was just thinking about what Nagito might not be.

The way he pictured Nagito...

He pictured a calm smiling boy. He would be the same height as Hinata: no taller and no shorter. He would smile like he did on their chats, wide and toothy, something that would be calm in his eyes and show his emotions like an open book. Hajime expected him to be always smiling. That’s what he wanted from Nagito, even if it was a little bit too much to ask.

He expected someone bundled up in sweaters and jumpers because England is notoriously cold and Nagito mentioned that he got sick easy. Hinata wanted to see him bundled up, covered in scarves and blankets to keep him warm.

After all, Hinata didn’t want Nagito to get sick just for him! _But if he did get sick… would he let me take care of him?_ Hinata blushed at the thought. Why would he want to look after Nagito like he was a child? The image of Nagito all wrapped in blankets with a red stuffy nose came into view and made Hinata realise why. It wasn’t that he wanted Nagito to be weak, it was because he wanted to look after him; he wanted to be the one to stop Nagito from feeling weak.

But of course, thoughts were obscuring his mind, making sure he couldn’t focus on how he would look after Nagito in the long run. After all, the two had never met before in person, and doubt was clouding Hinata’s judgement like an oncoming storm.

What if that wasn't how he was? What if he wasn't even his age? What if the boy he had grown to really like turned out to be an actor and some creepy old man would be there to pick him up?

Those thoughts stopped Hinata from feeling excitement. He remembered being on the plane, their conversation had managed to last the few hours. He was sure they could talk forever though if they wanted to.

 

Orangejuice11 is online

 

Hopewillwin777: ah! Hajime! I did wonder if you would get the wifi! I'm so happy~

Orangejuice11: I told you I would Nagito. 

Hopewillwin777: I know... But I didn't know if you would listen to trash like me!

Orangejuice11: For the last time! 

Orangejuice11: You!

Orangejuice11: Are!

Orangejuice11: Not!

Orangejuice11: Trash!

Orangejuice11: Read it over and over until you get it into your head! Because I'm kinda getting sick of saying it!

Hopewillwin777: Ah... Hajime, you're so kind... I hope you keep thinking that when you meet me.

Orangejuice11: Of course I will

Hopewillwin777: Hajime, is the plane okay?

Orangejuice11: The plane? Yeah why?

Hopewillwin777: No smoke? No turbulence?

Orangejuice11: No....

Orangejuice11: NAGITO THE PLANE WILL BLOW UP!

Hopewillwin777: It could! My luck is that bad!

Orangejuice11: Nagito. It's fine. Don't worry.

Orangejuice11: Wait

Orangejuice11: Uhh...

Hopewillwin777: Hajime???

Hopewillwin777: Hajime???

Orangejuice11: Oh, no worries.

Hopewillwin777: You scared me!

Orangejuice11: Sorry. The woman next to me fell asleep

Hopewillwin777: So?

Orangejuice11: So her head was on my shoulder.

Hopewillwin777: Oh... Why is that an 'uhh?'

Orangejuice11: It's just awkward...

Hopewillwin777: Why?

Orangejuice11: You know... Someone falling asleep on you that you don't know...

Hopewillwin777: Okay.

Hopewillwin777: But is the plane okay?

Orangejuice11: Nagito!!

Hopewillwin777: Aha sorry!

 

\---

 

Hopewillwin777: I'm so nervous Hajime... What if you hate me?

Orangejuice11: I seriously doubt that

Hopewillwin777: But Hajime, what if I'm not what you expect? What if I'm not any good?

Orangejuice11: You're plenty good

Hopewillwin777: How do you know?

Orangejuice11: If you don't stop I'm jumping out of this plane

Hopewillwin777: Hajime no!!

Orangejuice11: I'll do it!

Hopewillwin777: Noooo

Orangejuice11: Okay, planes landing, bye Nagito.

Hopewillwin777: Hajime! It's not goodbye! It's going to be hello :3

Orangejuice11: You're too cheesy for your own good.

 

Orangejuice11 is offline

 

Still, the conversation had made Hinata smile. He didn't care about the cheese, he thought it was sweet. It _wa_ s time to say hello after all. 

Hinata had passed though baggage claims swiftly. Almost too quickly for someone coming into a new country. He wondered if it was Nagito’s good luck effecting him, allowing him to be quicker so that he could be with the other sooner. Well that wasn’t working out!

Hinata was now taking deep breaths, standing at the customs exit. He was standing before 'nothing to declare', ready to go. Hinata breathed slowly in. Only this small corridor between him and Nagito.

He closed his eyes as he exhaled. He thinking of what he would see.

One last breath was all Hinata needed before he began to walk. He dragged his case along, trying to picture Nagito in his head.

He opened his eyes…

And there he was.

It was like some anime scene in his head, his eyes seemed to tint with pink and rose petals while careless whisper played in his brain.

He was exactly right. He was exactly the same. He was... He was Nagito.

When he noticed Hajime, he turned and gave a brilliant, toothy smile. 

This was it. 

This was him.

This was the Nagito he was falling in love with.

 


	3. On Course

"Hajime...." Nagito's voice came out as a whisper. He didn't know what to do. He felt frozen to the spot, like someone has poured a whole vat of liquid nitrogen on his feet and they would shatter if he even took a step forward.

It looked like whoever did that had done the same to Hajime.

They were staring at each other, mouths open, eyes wide and Nagito was sure someone would get mad at them standing in the way soon.

"For fucks sake move!"

Someone shouted as the elbowed Nagito forward. The person, a man, ran to a woman exiting the baggage reclaim. He enveloped her in a bear hug as the woman cried happily. Nagito wanted to do the same to Hajime right now.

So he walked forward. His movements were robotic and slow, but he was moving more than the frozen Hajime and that's all that mattered really. 

When they were face to face, Nagito felt himself freeze again. Hajime was blushing.... Blushing? 

Well Nagito could feel his ears burning...

Should he hug him? Kiss him? Pat him on the back? Which was appropriate for your first time meeting your internet crush? A slap on the ass? 

No. That wasn't appropriate for anything!

"You're real..." He heard the other mutter. This snapped Nagito out of his thoughts. Real...? Wait, Hajime thought...

"So are you." Nagito internally slapped himself for the line. He was smiling widely at Hajime. They really were on the same soil, they were close enough to touch...

"Can I?" Nagito asked, reaching out a hand.

Hajime reciprocated by jumping forward and hugging Nagito.

"Jesus christ you're real." He kept murmuring. At first, Nagito was too shocked to move his hands, but as seconds ticked by and he was afraid Hajime would think he was rejecting him, Nagito's fingers curled around the sides of the body in front of him.

They were silent, it was nice. The minutes ticked by and it was like they were suddenly in their own personal airport terminal. They were together and nobody was getting in between them for the next few weeks.

"Hajime... Welcome to England!" Nagito smiled as he pulled away. That managed to elicit a smile out of the other, shocked boy.

"Yeah... Thanks! I'm here!" Hajime pulled out of the hug he had initiated, but neither felt a loss.

"Ah Hajime, your bag is small... I assumed you would have more!" Nagito cocked his head to the side. Hajime found that endearing as fuck.

"I didn't have any warm clothes really... So I was thinking we could go shopping?"

"Ah! Yes! We can go to the shopping centre!" Nagito turned on heel and started walking out of the airport. Hajime had to scramble to keep up.

"Oh! Sorry Hajime!" Nagito smiled over his shoulder. "I'm not used to having to... Well wait for people." 

Hajime didn't know if that was devastatingly sad to think, or completely narcissistic. Didn't have to wait?

"I never usually have people with me... Nobody wants to hang out with trash like me..." Yep sad. Hajime was just about to open his mouth to do his whole 'you aren't garbage' spiel when Komaeda looked around at him with a new dazzling smile and he pretty much lost all train of thought.

"Are you hungry? We can get something to eat first!"

Hajime shook his head. Not hungry.... Maybe thirsty? He blushed at the double meaning he could of put into thirsty. Yep. He was both types. God dammit.

"Uh let's just focus on shopping first." Hajime decided. He received a nod from Nagito who took two more steps before realising something and waiting. He was trying to adapt his ways for Hajime. Hajime pretends his heart doesn't thump erratically at that thought.

Hajime sprung into action, wheeling his screeching case towards Nagito. The two made their way out and towards the car park.

Hajime expected that Nagito would have a cute little mini or something, a small car that could zip around quickly and would be easy to park.

But what he got was not that.

His jaw dropped as Nagito walked over to the sleek black Mercedes parked in a disabled spot. Hajime was going to yell about how Nagito shouldn't park in handicapped spots, when he saw the other take away an orange badge from on the dashboard.

Didn't that mean disabilities?

"Ah, Hajime! Please, the car boot opens if you pull up the lip at the bottom."

What the hell is this fancy car?

He successfully placed his bag in the trunk and let the thing close slowly. He then made his way over to the passenger side, to see Nagito sliding the orange badge into the glove compartment.

He looked over for an explanation, but Nagito didn't give one. He guessed he'd just ask later.

Nagito turned on the engine and the sight took Hajime's breath away. One thousand tiny lights illuminated the car, tiny little fibre optics were shining in spots along the ceiling making the car look like a starry night with no clouds. The tiny lights might've just seemed like a party trick, but the way they illuminated the highlights in Nagito's hair and eyes kind of made it worth it.

Nagito caught Hajime staring and turned away blushing. "Ah Hajime, shall I turn the lights off? I can if they're making you uncomfortable?"

"Uh... Well sure?" Hajime wouldn't say they were making him uncomfortable, but he guessed the atmosphere would be better with them off.

The car was silent as they drove. It wasn't exactly awkward, but Hajime sure as hell was NOT thinking of grabbing Nagito's hand on the gear shift. Nope. He wasn't thinking about those soft bony fingers. Definitely not. He was just thinking of how... Cool the gear shift was? Yeah. Let's go with that.

They pulled up to a large gated complex. Nagito didn't even need to say anything, the gates opened for him automatically.

"Hajime. This is my home." Nagito pointed up to a two story home, smiling up at the small flowers in the window box. It was quaint and not exactly what Hajime had expected when he had seen the car. Nagito was watching Hajime's face, looking for any indication that the other was uncomfortable or overwhelmed.

"Nagito, do you have a pool?"

Of course, the other began to laugh. Hajime felt his ears redden and he felt stupid for asking all of a sudden.

"Ah, sorry for laughing! It's just... Here in England it's too cold for a pool! We have a communal gardens, where we can grow fruit and vegetables for our small community here, but I usually don't plant anything." Nagito laughed lightly and got out of the car.

"How come?" Hajime asked as he exited too.

"I might spoil the rest of the plants! Then the whole community will fall into despair!" Nagito walked up to his house, leaving Hajime feeling a little confused. Despair? Why would anyone be more than mildly inconvenienced of their tiny crops didn't grow? He shrugged, deciding to let it go as he headed into the house.

It was huge. 

The house had a floor to ceiling glass window that let in light like a flood. The floors were made of beautiful oak, varnished and sanded down to perfection. While furniture was lacking, flowers were not. It seemed that while Nagito didn't want to spoil the crops, he didn't mind having plants in his own  home. 

There was a hallway mirror and a bookcase, but that seemed to be all there was between the rooms and the staircase.

"Ah. Let me show you where to put your things!" Nagito called out after a moment. He started to make his way up the stairs, leaving Hajime to follow at his own pace.

Hajime's eyes wandered as he walked. He noticed no pictures, no photos. Nagito's home seemed to be completely devoid of art.

He'd ask him later.

"Hajime!" Nagito called from a room. The other began towards it. Was he staying in a guest room? Or... Uh... Nagito's room?

It turned out he was going to be staying in Nagito's room. At least, that's where he was dumping his bags right now. 

"Ah, we're sharing?" Hajime asked. He wasn't against it. He was just nervous. Well, nervous didn't really portray what his felt effectively. He was terrified. 

What if he accidentally got into Nagito's bed or something? What if he had a wet dream or mumbled Nagito's name in his sleep?

Fuck his life.

"Ah, we don't have to share Hajime.... I can take the sofa if you want me to... I can understand you not wanting to share a room with t-" 

"Don't you dare call yourself trash or I will-" what would he do exactly? Throw him down the stairs? Throw him off the building? Throw him into the bed and-

No. No Hajime. Definitely do not throw him in the general direction of the bed.

Not unless you want him to hate you forever.

Of course, Nagito was having similar thoughts.

How exactly could he show Hajime? How could he show he was trash enough for the other to believe. How could Hajime not believe it? He was ugly and useless and didn't even have a spare room to house a guest and-

"Hey, Nagito? Is the shopping centre near? I kinda wanna go now." Hajime was covering his arms. He was cold?

"Ah Hajime... If only I wasn't so uselessly skinny! I could've-" Hajime glared and Nagito decided not to continue talking in fear of his head being chopped off.

"You're small, don't worry about it. Let's just get me some jeans or something..."

Nagito nodded and smiled. "Okay Hajime!"

He put the case Hajime had bought onto his bed.

"You're going to be sleeping here." It wasn't a question. Nagito would take the floor. Someone as wonderful as Hajime didn't need to suffer for his lack of guest room.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"Oh! I have a futon I can-"

"You're staying in the bed with me." Hajime stared straight into Nagito's eyes as he spoke. There was no hint of nerves or any other emotion. Only determination and love. 

Love?

No. Nagito must be mistaken... How could Hajime...?

"Hajime! I can't sleep in the same bed as you!"

"Nagito, your bed is the size of my room. We can get into this together and not touch at all." Nagito looked down and nodded. Well, he guessed Hajime was right... They could get into this bed and not touch.

"Okay... But if I'm annoying or anything tell me and I'll move out of the bed okay!"

"You are not moving out of the bed." Hajime growled. Why didn't Nagito get the message?

"Okay." Nagito bowed his head. He was making Hajime mad by arguing and he didn't want that.

 

\----

 

The shopping centre was weird. It was nothing like the Mall type centres back in Spain. Hinata didn't really understand why it was all inside at first. Then he heard the tap tapping on the glass ceiling above.

Oh yeah, England gets a lot of rain.

Nagito was right by his side, smiling as he walked. He was pointing out shops to Hinata, telling him the price ranges of each and the type of fashion they sold. Hinata found it quite interesting that Nagito knew all of this.

"Ah! Hajime, we really should go in this one!" He decided, pointing into Topshop.

"Nagito... What's the price range?" Hinata asked. He was no way going into some expensive shop like this place looked.

"Don't worry, I'm buying you some outfits."

Hinata gritted his teeth. That wasn't a price range.

"Nagito..."

"Ah! I want to buy you some gifts! I wanted to thank you for coming here!" Hinata sighed. Did Nagito really not get it?

"Nagito... I came here to meet you. I don't need gifts because I came to see you. I meant I-"

 _Love you_ his brain supplied. No brain. We can not say-

"I know... I wanted to see you too." Hinata was glad that his train of thought was interrupted.

He looked up at Nagito's eyes. He... They... Did Nagito feel the same?

Hinata gulped, feeling himself move a little closer. They were staring into each other's eyes, inching closer and closer and stupid careless whisper was back and the petals and oh shit was this- were they going to-?

"Ha! Gay!" A boy called as he bumped into Hinata.  Not only did he ruin the moment, he made Hinata angry.

The boy didn't get far before Hajime grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and pulled. 

"Ah what the hell man!" The little boy had red hair and blue eyes. Sporty looking kid, should probably have a parent with him at all times.

"You're going to apologise." Hinata murmured. He was ready to completely bite this kids head off, but he needed to act calm and cool. He needed to be ice cold. 

"I'm-! No way in hell demon!" The child screamed. He was kicking in Hinata's grasp. "Now you better get off or my dad will-" Hinata pulled the collar a little more. "Do you think I'm scared of your dad?" He asked. His eyes were not hooded now as they were before. Hinata wondered if he was scaring Nagito. He really didn't want to be doing that...

"Say it!" Hinata growled.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry mister! I didn't meant to interrupt your gay kiss!"

Hinata roughly pushed the kid away. He landed on the floor. 

"Respect your elders. I didn't want your apology. I wanted you to apologise to him." He pointed to the surprised Nagito. Damn he looked cute with his lips parted slightly like that...

The kid had ran away by the time Hinata came back to his senses.

"Ignore him. Kids are idiots and I need clothes." That's all Hinata said as he slipped into the store, leaving Nagito to trail behind as he tried to hide the blush from his cheeks.


	4. Converstaions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I saw a comment saying that you wanted more conversations... so here's a few. I wanted to show Nagito starting to go in on himself a little rather than always thinking he was trash and I also wanted him to be innocent and childish to start!  
> Adding Hajime's mom? That just happened, but I'm happy about the results!  
> Nagito is the normal text  
> Hajime is italics  
> and Aoi, Hajime's mom is underlined

Hello. My name is Komaeda Nagito. If you find this, I assume you have found my balloon. I live in a small town called Stourbridge, England but I'm actually from Japan! Are you from England? I would guess, if you found this, there's a big chance you would be!

I'm 10 years old, and my favourite thing to do is collect flowers!

Please send me a message back, I'm waiting for your response!

-

To Komaeda Nagito.

Hello. My name is Hajime Hinata. I'm from Spain. I found your balloon and I'm confused! Which name is your first name? My mother said that in Japan they write their names backwards, but I didn't know if you did because you said you were in England!

Anyway, I put my address in here for you, I'll be happy to write with you often! I'm also ten! I like to run and climb trees but my mom says I'm good at solving puzzles too and that should be my hobby!

I like flowers too though.

Waiting for your reply, Hajime.

-

 To Hajime Hinata.

My first name is Nagito! I'm sorry I'm used to how my mom writes it out! I'd love to be your pen pal! Spain and England are a long way apart, so until I'm old enough to get a phone we can talk though letters!

Ah! Climbing trees can be scary Hajime! What if you fall? I always seem to fall...

And I can't really run fast either! But mostly because I trip!

I'm Glad you're ten too! That means we are the same age. I'm so lucky! It makes me very happy to know that my letter reached someone I can be friends with, even if it is across the ocean.

Signed Nagito.

-

Hi Nagito!

I won't fall from a tree! I'm strong and I can climb! One day I'll teach you how to climb! It will be fun! I can teach you all sorts!

Oh! Mom said that you can call me on our phone sometime if you want, she said because we live so far away it might be fun for us to actually talk on the phone! She said it would show us we were writing to an actual person. 

My number is xxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah! I wanna be best friends with you Nagito! Then you can be the best man at my wedding!

From Hajime

-

Hajime,

Best man at your wedding? Isn't that a long time away? But I'll remember that. And I'll hold you to it! 

Ah, I don't think you would be able to teach me how to climb a tree. I have very weak muscles and stuff... It's hard for me to even lift myself out of a swimming pool after my lessons! Calling you would be fun! My number is xxxxxxxxx 

I'll ask mom for permission before I call you though.

I really hope we can meet soon! Then we can teach each other lots of things! I can teach you about flowers!

-

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Uhh... Is Hajime there?"

"Who's calling?

"Oh! I'm Nagito! Tell Hajime my mom said I could call him!"

"Oh! His pen pal! It's nice to speak to you Nagito. I'm Hajime's mother."

"It's a pleasure ma'am. Thank you for giving him permission to speak to me. I do get very lonely."

"It's okay dear, one second I'll call him for you."

"Thank you Mrs Hinata!"

"Ah, he's here. I'll pass you over."

"Bye Mrs Hinata! I hope you have a lovely day today!"

"And you too Nagito."

_"Nagito!"_

"Hajime!"

_"Wow you actually called me!"_

"Of course I did! I told you I'd ask my mom and she said as long as I was sure you weren't a bad person I could!"

_"Yay! We can talk every day! It's faster than writing letters!"_

"This is so weird Hajime! I didn't expect we would be talking to each other like this..."

_"I know! It's so weird I really like it though! It's nice to have a new friend!"_

"For me, it's nice to have a friend."

_"You don't have any?"_

"No, I'm not allowed to go to school because I have a really weak body and sometimes I fall over and stuff and the doctors want to observe me for a few more years before I can do stuff."

_"Aw... I'm sorry!"_

"It's okay! I get lots of lollipops out of this deal!"

" _Well! If you don't have any more friends then I guess I'll just have to be your best friend!"_

"Really?" 

_"Uh huh! I'm gonna be the bestest best friend ever!"_

"Hajime is so kind..."

_"Yeah I am!"_

"You know, you don't need to do this for me, after all I'm sure you have other friends. Don't you already have a best friend?"

_"Well I can have two!"_

"Hajime! You can't do that!"

_"Can too! Oh wait, Nagito, I Gotta go. Mom said it's time to eat dinner."_

"Oh, okay then."

_"It's spaghetti night! So I can't be late!"_

"Ah! Don't let me stop you!"

_"Bye bye best friend!"_

"Bye Hajime!"

*click*

- 

"Hello?"

"Nagito?"

"Aoi... I need... I need Hajime..."

"Nagito?"

"Aoi please!"

"Nagito! It's okay stop crying, it's okay..."

"No no no they're... They're gone and it's my fault! they're gone they're gone."

"Nagito!"

"My... My mom and! My mom and dad and-"

"Nagito! Wait there I'm getting Hajime and we are speaker phoning this conversation!"

"O-okay Aoi..."

"Hajime!"

_"Nagito? Hello?"_

"Hajime! Hajime please!"

_"What? Nagito? What's the matter I'm here, we're here for you."_

"Calm down dear. It's okay."

"We... We were going to... To Ireland to see my aunt for a day... And and... The engine ex-exploded and I... I was the only one..."

"Nagito... Take some breaths."

"I can't-"

_"NAGITO!"_

"I... I.... H-a-ha-haji-"

"Hajime, I think he's hyperventilating."

_"Nagito, listen to me, please... Think of happy things. Think of calm things._ "

"W-why...?"

_"Nagito. They're not gone."_

"They're gone they're gone"

_"No. They're in your heart still."_

"What?"

_"They're not gone as long as you remember them. Remember what they did for you."_

"I..."

"Come on Nagito."

_"I'll sing to you at night, like your mom did. And I'll send you your well done birthday cards, like your dad did."_

"Hajime..."

_"And I'll make sure you're fine all the time! I'll be your best friend forever and like a parent!"_

"Hajime... Thank you."

"And I'm here too. I'll be here for you too Nagito. You're like my son and I will look after you also."

"Thank you... Thank you both..."

"Nagito, are you harmed?"

"J-just my hand.."

_"But you'll be alright?"_

"Yeah... I'll be... I'll be fine"

_"Good. Then, are you at a hospital?"_

"P-police station. They're questioning me then taking me to the hospital."

_"Okay. Well I want you to text me how it goes."_

"B-but the money!"

_"Nagito. I will text you back no matter the cost."_

"Okay..."

" _You aren't useless."_

"I wasn't-"

_"You were."_

"Okay..."

_“Now go"_

"Okay."

_"I'm here."_

"Thank you."

*click*

-

"Hello?"

"Hi Aoi, is Hajime in?"

"Ah. Hello Nagito! He's actually just popped out to the post office with a large package. Your birthday is soon isn't it?"

"Yes! I'm going to be sixteen tomorrow!"

"Sixteen! Ah how my boys are growing up!"

"Boys?"

"Yes Nagito, you and Hajime are my boys."

"Really ma'am?"

"I've talked to you enough, I've seen you over the video chat. The two of you have talked pretty much every day since you were ten years old. Six years of contact every day is enough to make me feel like I birthed another son."

"Ah sorry ma'am!"

"Don't you apologise son, Hajime told me about this bad habit you were picking up."

"Bad habit?"

"Your self-esteem. He likes it better when you're happy."

"Ah! I know Aoi, but it’s hard when-"

"When you just started school and everyone thinks you're a freak because you have no pigment in your hair and hardly any in your skin and eyes. I know sweetheart. Hajime told me the other night that you were upset. Kids are mean, we just have to get used to it don't we?"

"Ah... Yes ma'am.” 

"And also Nagito, while Hajime is gone, I wish to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"You've really taught him about patience and how to learn to get to know someone slowly. Whenever he talks about you his voice is so soft and gentle... You've taught him compassion."

"Ah... Are you sure that was me?"

"I am. Oh now he's going to be back soon and he won't like it if I'm the one on here talking to you so don't you tell him his mom was talking to you for a long time!"

"Haha I won't Aoi!"

"Oh... And lastly... Are your aunt and uncle treating you okay?"

"Ah... You heard about that?"

"Your cousins aren’t too bad are they?"

"N-no... They uh... They treat me as they should."

"Nagito-"

"They aren't mean. I'd tell Hajime if they were."

"Okay. Good boy. I'll talk to you another time Nagito."

"Ah goodbye... And thank you."

"Don't thank me, you're the one I should be thanking."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

*click*

-

Hopewillwin777 is online

 

Hopewillwin777: Hajime! I got it to work!

Orangejuice11: Ah that's great Nagito! Now I can talk to you at school without mom knowing!

Hopewillwin777: Hajime! You aren't supposed to do that

Orangejuice11: Oh like you don't talk to me at school

Hopewillwin777: That's different

Orangejuice11: I know, but still...

Hopewillwin777: Education is important Hajime. 

Orangejuice11: Nagito you bossy pants.

Hopewillwin777: Ah, sorry!

Orangejuice11: Don't apologise for being bossy silly.

Orangejuice11: Now, onto business

Hopewillwin777: By business you mean the debate we were having over which Disney princess is the best Disney princess?

Orangejuice11: Shut up it's not lame.

Hopewillwin777: Hajime, you called me at three in the morning to ask!

Orangejuice11: Shut up who cares if I was thinking about that at three in the morning.

Hopewillwin777: Hajime is a Disney princess~

Orangejuice11: Am not!

Hopewillwin777: Princess Hajime of Spain!

Orangejuice11: Nagito....

Hopewillwin777: He has to be saved by his fair prince Nanami, but she fell asleep on her horse and didn't make it to the castle.

Orangejuice11: So in the end Hajime is saved by princess Nagito of England, wearing a long blue dress and a pretty silver tiara in her while white hair.

Hopewillwin777: Hajime!

Orangejuice11: Sorry, couldn't resist.

Orangejuice11: And princess Nagito cuts down the obstacles and gives princess Hajime a tender kiss to wake her from her slumber.

Hopewillwin777: A kiss?

Orangejuice11: Yeah, that's what you do Nagito.

Hopewillwin777: You want me to kiss you

Orangejuice11: What? No!

Hopewillwin777: Ohh yes you do!

Orangejuice11: Nagito!

Hopewillwin777: Is it hot in here or is it just you

Orangejuice11: Hey!

Hopewillwin777: Can you feel the love tonight~

Orangejuice11: Seriously! I swear!

Hopewillwin777: Haha I'm kidding Hajime! I'm kidding! Like you'd want to kiss me!

Hopewillwin777: Hajime?

Orangejuice11: Uh Gotta go.

Hopewillwin777: Oh now that isn't fair

Orangejuice11: Look I have to go to the post office. It's your eighteenth in a few days and I need to post your present.

Hopewillwin777: How nice of you to think of me Hajime!

Orangejuice11: Yeah yeah shut up bye

Hopewillwin777: Bye princess 

 

Orangejuice11 is offline

-

"Nagito?"

"Ah, Aoi. How did you know?"

 _"_ Nagito we've been worried sick!"

"Ah... I'm sorry."

Why haven't you Contacted us?"

"Well, you see I was kidnapped."

"What?"

"A man, he took me thinking I was wealthy. I was lucky really Aoi! He was a convicted serial killer!"

"What?!"

"Please, don't tell Hajime. I'm fine, I was really lucky!"

"Nagito... Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"How do you feel?"

"Fine."

"You aren't supposed to feel fine after that."

"I know. But I do. "

 _"_ Okay, did you talk to anyone about it?"

"No. They didn't notice I was gone. But the police got me out of it."

"Nagito... You haven't told your aunt?"

"She won't care."

"Well... Thank you for telling me Nagito. And if anything else happens... _"_

"I'll tell you."

"Will you?"

"Maybe."

"Okay."

"Oh! I almost forgot to speak to Hajime!"

"He's got school for a few more hours."

"Ah, I'll call back later."

 _"_ Okay. And Nagito?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful."

"It doesn't really matter what happens to trash like me Aoi. But thanks."

"Nagi-"

*click*

-

"Hello?"

"Ah hello Nagito. Hajime informed me it was your birthday today! Happy birthday dear!"

"Thank you Aoi! I'm finally old enough to drink!"

"Like you would."

"Haha Aoi! You know me that well?"

"Hajime is at work I'm afraid. He recently got a job after he got rejected from university."

"Oh yeah... He was pretty sad about that..."

"You cheered him up though! He wouldn't stop going on about the pictures you sent."

"They were just flowers and trees."

"Ah, one in particular he likes. He printed it and hung it on his wall."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's the one of you in the flower meadow with the flower wreath on your head."

"Ah yes! I caught up with a girl I know Mahiru and she wanted me to pose for a picture for her in the meadow. She and I weaved the crown together and she made me wear it and take pictures for a competition for her."

"A competition?"

"Yeah! I've told Hajime before! She's an award winning photographer!"

"Ah, and you're her model."

"Sometimes... Only when she wants -and I quote- naturally occurring pale beauty."

"So I see Hajime isn't the only one who finds you beautiful."

"He doesn't! Does he?"

"He told me."

"Really?"

"Oh. Oh no here he comes!"

"Hey! I am your mother don't you-"

 

_"Nagito?"_

"Hello Hajime."

_"Oh god that's embarrassing were you on the phone for long with my mom?"_

"No, you came at just the right time."

_"She's embarrassing!"_

"I like your mom. She's really nice to me."

_"She's my mom. She's nice to everyone."_

"Still, I do like her."

_"I'll be sure to tell her."_

"Oh, and also! Well done on getting a job!"

_"Yeah, it's just a temporary thing for now, I'm thinking of looking at apprenticeships."_

"Hajime! You're going to go far!"

_Well not really without a university..."_

"Don't think like that! They don't know what they're missing!"

_"You sound like my mom."_

"Oh... So where do you work?"

_"In a bar."_

"A bar?"

_"Yup"_

"But... Aren't there a lot of drunks?"

_"Yeah. I have to twist back a few arms sometimes."_

"Hajime!"

_"Oh come on, it's fine."_

"I just... Worry about you."

_"Well I'm the sober one there, so I'll be fine."_

"If you're sure."

" _Aren't you tired Nagito? We were up pretty late last night talking."_

"I am... But it's my birthday I wanted to speak to you while I opened your present..."

_"It came on time?"_

"Yes!"

_"Wait there then, I'll get my iPod and we can FaceTime while you do."_

"Okay!"

-

Hopewillwin777 is online 

 

Hopewillwin777: Hajime...

Orangejuice11: Nagito?

Hopewillwin777: Hajime... I'm sorry...

Orangejuice11: What? What happened?

Hopewillwin777: I'm worthless.

Orangejuice11: No. Don't start this again.

Hopewillwin777: She said it. She told me again.

Orangejuice11: What? I thought you blocked her

Hopewillwin777: She found her way though.

Orangejuice11: No. Don't you listen to her Nagito.

Hopewillwin777: She's right though. I am useless I am going to die alone. 

Orangejuice11: No you aren't

Hopewillwin777: Hajime... You hate me

Orangejuice11: No. 

Hopewillwin777: You do

Orangejuice11: I love you

Hopewillwin777: Love?

Orangejuice11: You're my best friend. I love you so much.

Hopewillwin777: Hajime you...?

Orangejuice11: Best friends love each other till the end. I've know you for nearly a decade and I've never once thought of you as useless

Hopewillwin777: But Hajime... She said you'd say that

Orangejuice11: Well she was right

Hopewillwin777: She said you didn't mean it

Orangejuice11: And that's where she's wrong

Hopewillwin777: Why?

Orangejuice11: How could she know what I mean? How could she know how I feel?

Hopewillwin777: She said that you hate me

Orangejuice11: No. Nagito. I don't care what she told you. Junko just wants to hurt you because you rejected her.

Hopewillwin777: But why?

Orangejuice11: Because she's spiteful.

Hopewillwin777: But... Some of what she says is right.

Orangejuice11: Nagito please it's not.

Hopewillwin777: Hajime...

Orangejuice11: Nagito. You are my best friend. Listen to me not her.

Hopewillwin777: But...

Orangejuice11: I know, she's your cousin. But I know you better so please listen to me... 

Hopewillwin777: I'll... I'll try... But, is it okay if I slip sometimes?

Orangejuice11: I'll understand.

Hopewillwin777: Will you get mad?

Orangejuice11: Probably a little. But don't worry too much about that.

Hopewillwin777: Okay...

Orangejuice11: I love you Nagito. You're my best friend

Hopewillwin777: And the same to you Hajime...

Orangejuice11: Okay. I'm going to bed now. Want me to call you? We can fall asleep together, I'll sing to you.

Hopewillwin777: That sounds nice actually.

Orangejuice11: Okay calling now.

 

Hopewillwin777 is offline

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky you guys, two chapters in one day! I wrote fast today, so have two!

"Wow Hajime! Those jeans look amazing!" Komaeda didn't want to explain that by amazing, he meant they made his day and by jeans, he meant the specific area that was pulled tight against Hajime's ass. Yes. These jeans did make that part of him look amazing.

Hajime was laughing as he turned to look at himself. "But the top?"

"I agree that it was a bad decision." It was a white sleeveless vest. The manufacturers had pretend-ripped it so it looked savaged. There was a girl on the front, or the back of a girl he guessed. It featured lots of ass and lots of boob. Komaeda tilted his head, not really sure how places could get away with selling this kinda stuff.

"The top is horrendous." Komaeda agreed. No way would he let someone wear that! Especially not

Hajime!

"I mean! I don't even like girls! What the hell is even appealing about this?" Hajime made a groan and began to take the shirt off.

Komaeda's mind stopped at 'I don't even like girls'

And it short circuited and shut out at the sight of a topless Hajime.

Komaeda wondered if Hajime would hear his heartbeat. Fuck he swore it was loud enough to hear across the country. He couldn't take his eyes off of Hajime's chest. Shit the boy was ripped.

Komaeda just sat, staring and hoping Hajime would just stand still and let him stare.

Hajime had noticed of course. But he was mesmerised by the look in Komaeda's eyes. The silence lasted for a long time. It was the same liquid nitrogen feeling from at the airport seemed to pour over both of them at the same time. Only their eyes moved. Looking each other's bodies up and down.

"Hey. You should try a top on..." Hajime murmured after a long time. This allowed Komaeda to break out of his trance and look away, blushing. 

"Ah, I don't need any new clothes Hajime!" He nodded to himself. Yup. He was not moving from this spot.

"Come on! I had to wear it! Try this on!" Hajime laughed. He pulled Komaeda to his feet while the other was frozen and began to pull his shirt over his head.

"H-aji-" Nope. No way was Hajime making him-

Oh look he was topless now.

The two boys stood, topless and chest to chest, looking each other up and down again. Komaeda blushed and looked away. He couldn’t help himself from wondering if this was some plan.

His thoughts turned dark. What if this was all just a giant prank and someone is filming all of this right now? 

It would be funny for them. Maybe his cousin Junko was behind it. She has hired an actor to fall in love with him then break his heart into little pieces.

She wanted to film the moment, so she had footage of the light behind Komaeda's eyes turning dull. In fact, she had chosen Hajime, hoping he would fall in love with Komaeda too. She would’ve wanted to cause as much despair as possible. And she would always know she could create more despair if more people felt it.

Komaeda felt his heart drop at the thought. He sighed, looking up into Hajime’s eyes again. He gulped and looked at Hajime. The look in his eyes... It took him a moment to realise that the way he looked, with such passion, there was no way that was fake.

No... Hajime would never agree to that... He decided. He really hoped he was right.

Komaeda noticed too late that Hajime wasn’t just staring at his chest, he was staring specifically at the scars that resided there. Komaeda tried to force down a dry lump that formed in his throat at the scars, but it wasn’t working very well.

"Those." He said, making Komaeda take a step back. It gave him a small amount of time to gather the words he wanted to use to explain. The words started to string together in his head as Hajime continued to stare.

"How did you...?"

"The plane accident." Komaeda started quickly. The sooner he spoke the sooner he could stop speaking, "I never told you, but I was the only survivor of the crash. That's where I got this one." He pointed to a scar on the left of his chest. The more he said the less personal it felt to himself. After only one scar explanation Komaeda realised he would probably be able to explain them all to Hajime right then and there with no problems at all.

"This one...." One just under his collar bone. "I was kidnapped by a serial killer for my money, and he cut here to warn the police not to come close before they could get me away." 

Hajime was looking up in awe with a slack jaw and worried eyes, but Komaeda wasn't done yet.

"This one on my hip was then I got hit by a car trying to save my previous dog, Lucky. He died as an oncoming car hit him on the opposite side of the road to where I was hit."

"Coincidentally, this one on my arm is from lucky running away from me into oncoming traffic." The scar ended an inch above Komaeda's gloved hand. Komaeda was hurting at the mention of Lucky. He could still imagine his small dog prancing around and barking. While his thoughts were filled with his dog, Hajime was looking specifically at the glove Komaeda wore.

Had he always wore that? Hajime wasn't sure.

Komaeda sighed and pointed to a large burn scar on his right side.

"This was when I was attacked by an arsonist and-" he wasn't allowed to finish, Hajime has attacked him, hugging him tightly around the middle. Komaeda didn't know what to do. Nobody had hugged him because of his scars before...

"Hajime...? Are you okay?" He asked slowly. The other was holding him so tightly… Did Komaeda cause this?

"I'm so-"

"Don't you dare apologise for what other people did!" Hajime growled. He looked over to Komaeda's one hand. The hand he must’ve always been wearing a glove over. Hajime wiped his eyes roughly. “It’s cruel how people treat you. I’m so mad at everyone who ever hurt you.” Hajime’s teeth were gritted together and were grinding as he tried to grit them harder.

"Is that hand scarred too? Is that why you wear that?" Hajime finally pointed to the glove, much to Komaeda’s despair.

The boy in question stiffened. No way would Hajime like him if he knew about his hand.

Hajime seemed to get it. He didn’t press the question.

"I'm sorry for making you strip..." Hajime sighed. "Let's just... Buy these jeans and go back to your house." Komaeda nodded silently. He put his shirt back on and pulled at his gloved hand. He was a fool for thinking Hajime wouldn't notice the glove sooner or later. He was an idiot for thinking he could live in a room without Hajime knowing.

"H-Hajime..." He stammered. "Actually... I need to tell you about my glove..."

He needed to. After all, he had to take it off at night...

Hajime nodded. He stood and waited, now fully clothed.

"I'll I'm going to take you somewhere to tell you..." He said. "But... First I need you to promise me something..."

"Yeah?"

Komaeda bit his lip. He felt like a horrible person for having to ask this… but he needed to know for his own piece of mind.

“You aren't... You aren't an actor are you?"

"What?" 

"Junko... I think she would mess with me... She would hire you to throw me into despair and then film it, so every time I crawled out of her claws she could drag me back in again."

"How could you even think that?" Komaeda couldn't look at Hajime's surprised face.

"We talked since we were ten. You're on first name basis with my mom and you're checking I'm not just here to embarrass you?!"

Komaeda looked up to the shocked and hurt face. He knew. He knew there was no way Hajime was playing as he looked into those eyes.

"I just... I needed to make sure Hajime..." Komaeda spoke softly.  "I don't like to show people my... Under my glove." 

At that, Hajime tilted his head.

"You know, if it's something you don't want to tell me, I understand." Hajime started. "I mean, we all have our secrets, but know I'll always be supportive of you, no matter what."

Komaeda sighed. "I'll take you somewhere and tell you there." He felt utterly defeated. Hajime is going to hate him as soon as he finds out about this.

"Hey... It's really okay. You don't need to-"

"I do." Komaeda cut in. "If I don't tell you now, you'll find out tonight when I take my glove off." Komaeda turned, taking the jeans from Hajime and going to pay. He didn't need to know all about his money today too. One secret a day would be enough.

The two made their way out of the store silently. Komaeda was in no mood to talk, he was just thinking of where to take Hajime... Their local park was ugly and overgrown and they had no hilltops around to look at the sunset.

It took him a while, but he finally decided on the bluebell forest nearby. It wasn't the park, but there were benches where they could sit. He could show Hajime his secret and he would hope that Hajime didn't run away from the monster that he had become.

"Hajime?" Komaeda asked after a while. "Do you have secrets you keep from me?"

Hajime looked a little confused and guilty by the question. He hummed, looking away to the side as he thought. The walked past the bank to the car park. Komaeda never did tell Hajime why he had that handicap badge for his car.

"I... Maybe one?" Hajime sighed. "Nothing too horrific... It's just, one thing I don't want to tell you yet." Komaeda understood that. He had a secret of the same kind of manner. It made him feel awful. Hajime didn't have any secrets? But Komaeda kept so many...

"Would you ever want to tell me?" Hajime was thinking about it again. He hummed to himself, not looking at Komaeda as they went down in the lift.

"I'd want to tell you some day." Hajime laughed to himself. "I’d tell you and hope you don't hate me!"

Komaeda's eyes widened. 

"So my cousin did-"

"No!" Hajime pressed his fingers into his forehead. "Komaeda, your cousin doesn't even know me. She wouldn't know how to contact her."

"But she is a master manipulator! She could've got your number from my room! Or she could've hacked my Messenger and used that!"

"Nagito..." Hajime sighed. He reached a hand up, stopping them both as it caressed along Komaeda's cheek. Hajime took a deep breath in, holding it in his lungs, head held high and his eyes closed for a moment before exhaling. His eyes fluttered back open with determination, passion and Komaeda's favourite thing to see... Hope.

"I would never want to hurt you. If I ever did hurt you, I don't think I could live with myself..." 

Komaeda smiled. "Thank you Hajime. Your hope gives me strength."

Komaeda reached out his ungloved hand to Hajime. The other looked confused. Did he want to hold hands? Hajime reached his own hand of and Komaeda blushed. 

"Ah, Hajime I wanted the bags to put in the car boot."

Hajime blushed a bright red. He shoved the bags into Komaeda's hands and got into the car with scarlet leading a trail all the way up to his ears.

At least he'd get to find out more about Komaeda now... He really couldn't wait to find out what was under his glove.

He didn't want any secrets between them. His own secrets... Well if things carried on they wouldn't be secret for long.

Komaeda got in, taking back the handicap badge and putting it in his glove compartment.

He took a moment to himself, he breathed in deeply, then out again. He was worried, nervous and even slightly sick. But he had his hope... And Komaeda knew that hope would always triumph over despair in the end.

 


	6. Off secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! sorry this took so long, just wanted to say that all of you who have left me comments are the gift of the goddess. you guys are like the reason I get up and write every day love you guys so much and I hope i do well for you!

Hinata got out of the car slowly, watching as Nagito did the same. He was fingering at the edge of his glove nervously, seemingly hoping this moment would never have to come if he just moved slowly. Hinata almost wanted to call the whole thing off and tell Nagito he didn’t have to tell him. Nagito was positively shaking as he walked forward into the forest they had driven to.

Nagito didn’t speak, so Hinata didn’t either. He guessed the other needed some time. Hinata wondered what the hell could be so bad on his hand that he would be this shaken up about showing him. Was it a gang tattoo? Someone’s initials carved into his skin? Had someone done something horrible to his hand?

Anger pooled in Hinata’s stomach at that thought. He remembered Nagito telling him about bullies… But Hinata had always known that he had not been told everything. He had seen the bruises on Nagito’s arms and shoulders when they would talk on facetime and had said nothing. He didn’t want Nagito closing up and thinking that Hinata wasn’t safe to talk to. He was sure that if Nagito knew about the numerous times he had almost called him out on the cuts and bruises, he would not be as willing to talk with them visible.

But Hinata preferred he saw. He preferred he knew about what was happening in Nagito’s life and on his body. He had heard too many people bullied to suicide and if Nagito cut himself off from Hinata? Who knew what could happen…

The two of them stopped next to an old mouldy looking bench. Nagito was the first to sit down, still fingering at the end of his glove. He was looking at the carpet of blue flowers stretching out in front of them and pulling at each of the fingers, creating the space he would need to pull the glove completely off.

Nagito looked complacent as he sat, looking off into the distance and at everything but Hinata.

Nagito closed his eyes as Hinata sat down. Hinata didn’t know what exactly it could be that was making Nagito so upset, but he was sure as hell going to make it better.

"Promise me... Promise me you won't hate me," Nagito whispered. It almost broke Hinata's heart as he saw a tear fall from the others eye. He was this stressed about it? But... Why would he show it?

"I would never hate you. I told you before didn't I? I love you, you're my best friend." That seemed to relax Nagito a little, but not much.

"Hajime... Please, close your eyes for a second... Just... So I can take my glove off..."

Hinata did as he was asked. He closed his eyes tightly, taking slow breaths as if Nagito would run away at any second.

Right now, he was kinda acting like a scared bunny.

"Okay..." A shaky voice said. "I... It's okay..." Hinata wasn't sure if that was for him or if Nagito was talking to himself.

"Can I look now?" He asked. He was not going to open his eyes until he was 100% sure that Nagito was ready. He needed Nagito to know he could be trusted. He needed Nagito to realise he could never hate him.

"Yes Hajime... Please do."

Hinata opened his eyes. He didn't look to Nagito's hand first. He looked to the face, red and streaked with tears. He was scared out of his wits. So much more scared than Hinata had imagined. He had closed his own eyes, those beautiful cloudy green-grey eyes... Hinata noticed he was shaking. He caressed Nagito's cheek, hoping that would help but the other just pursed his lips, as if waiting for a slap. 

Hinata used his hand. Running it down and along the back of Nagito's hand until it reached new flesh and then... Cold metal.

Hinata pulled back initially. Nagito had opened his eyes and was looking down as his hand. He looked like he was now biting his lip. He was still petrified.

Hinata felt his heart squeeze at the sight. He finally decided to look down. 

A prosthetic hand.

It was black on the fingers, bulkier than what he would've imagined from a fake hand and it even looked like it had a sweat around where his wrist would be. The white bandage material went all the way up to Nagito's elbow, where it was secured in place by a band of black plastic and silicone holding on for dear life.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief. This was fine.

"When?" He asked softly. He wanted to take Nagito's hand but he didn't know if he would be allowed.

"Remember my parent’s death?"

"You hurt your hand!" Realisation hit Hinata and his eyes widened. "You... Never said..."

"I didn't want to worry you..." He sighed. “when we were stuck in the plane… some shrapnel flew from where the engine first blew up and a lot of it sliced though my hand and wrist. When they found me they said it was unsalvageable and I had an amputation. I had a stump for a little while… until I was old enough that I wasn’t growing as much…” the two were silent as Hinata tried to take in all that was being said

"Do you hate me?" Nagito whispered, looking down.

"No." Hinata told the other quickly. He decided to go for it and finally take Nagito's prosthetic hand in his. "I could never hate you for an injury that means you're alive."

He tears were back in Nagito's eyes. They showed how shocked he was as Hinata pulled the hand up to his lips and kissed one of the metallic knuckles. 

The tears spilled over and Hinata heard Nagito sniffle.

"Hajime...." He murmured. Hinata did what he knew he should, and what he had wanted to do ever since he had seen Nagito cry the first time online.

He hugged him tightly, pressing Nagito's face into his shoulder. He heard Nagito start to cry, and he began soothingly stroking the others hair.

"You're so brave, Nagito..." Hinata whispered. "So so brave... Showing me even though you were scared, I wish I was as brave." Hinata heard a small laugh though the crying. 

"I'm no way we brave as you Hajime... I'm in love with y.... With your hope."

"My hope?" Hinata moved back to look at Nagito's face. The other wiped his eyes and nodded.

"I'm so in love with the hope that sleeps inside you."

The two smiled at each other and pulled apart. 

"Hope huh?" Hinata stood up and held a hand out. "Well I hope, that you can start to love more than just my hope, after all, as your best friend I love all of you."

Nagito laughed at that. "Hajime... That's weird of you to say!"

"Well maybe I'm just a weird kind of guy," Hinata smirked. "Now let's go back, it's getting late and I'm hungry."

"Ah! I'm sorry Hajime! I forgot about eating!" Hinata was confused by that, but didn't question Nagito's eating habits.

"It's fine, let’s get pizza or something." He shrugged.

"Ah yes! There's a Pizza Hut nearby that delivers to my house!"

"Oh, good." Hinata nodded and turned around to see Nagito pulling the glove back on. He was about to complain when he saw the look in Nagito's eyes.

"Ah, it's not because of you Hajime, it's because I don't want people looking at me differently..."

Hinata nodded as he waited. He understood completely what Nagito was feeling. He knew that the other just wanted to hide what he hated about himself and while he wanted to be able to see this part of Nagito, he was sure the other wanted to pretend his hand existed for just a little bit longer.

In the car, the two were silent. It was nice though, both smiled as they looked at the darkening sky.

“Red sky at night…” Nagito murmured. “Ah! Tomorrow will be sunny!”

The logic seemed to wash over Hinata’s head. What did red sky at night mean towards sun?

“Nagito…”

“Red sky at night shepherd’s delight!” Nagito recited. “It’s something to do with the sun and clouds and how they cause sunshine.” Hinata was surprised. They had a saying for something like that? “Hajime, tomorrow we’re going to the nearby theme park!”

“A theme park?” Hinata couldn’t help himself from the excitement he felt welling up inside himself. It had been so long since he had been to a theme park! Water parks, sure they were everywhere where he lived, but a theme park! That was a different thing altogether.

“Yeah! I have a free return ticket because last time I went I got bad food poisoning because one of the chefs had though I had threatened him and put raw chicken on my plate!” Hinata felt his jaw drop as he heard this. Does that class as bad luck?

“And… we’re sure you want to go back?”

“My bad luck hasn’t been effecting me as much recently Hajime! I haven’t really had much good luck or bad luck to be honest, it means that soon something really bad or really good will happen to reset the cycle, but until that happens who knows?” Nagito shrugged and all this talk about bad luck and theme parks was making him nervous already.

“Has this park ever had a ride break?” Hinata asked. He gulped as he saw Nagito nod.

“Just one actually. The brakes failed and it crashed. But nobody died Hajime! That’s the main point.” Hinata hummed and looked away. “Of course, two people did lose their legs.” Hinata blinked at this new information. Nagito was _not helping_ at all with the information he deemed to be good news.

Nagito looked over to Hinata and giggled. “Hajime… it’s okay! We just won’t go on that one, we’ll be fine! If we’re together it will all be okay!”

Hinata let out a sigh. He hoped for both of their sakes that Nagito was right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Red sky at night, shepherd's delight, red sky in the mornings shepherds warning.' It's an old saying my mom used to tell me a lot as a child.   
> The image I was going on for his hand was something like this:  
> http://www.yankodesign. com/images/design_news/2015/07/prosthetics-from-wayne-enterprises/motus_hand_prosthesis_1.jpg  
> I imagined that Nagito has all the money he wants to get a really cool prosthetic!  
> Oh and if you want to check it out, the theme park they are going to is my all time favourite place Alton Towers! The ride they're talking about is called The Smiler, the worlds record holding looping roller coaster with 13 loops! (I'm a roller coaster nerd, sorry needed to put in that)


	7. On Rides

Sitting in the flashy car together on the way to the theme park was amazing fun for Komaeda. He didn't expect it, but when Hajime took over the stereo, things got really fun. 

"I'm a barbie girl! In a barbie woooorrrllddd!" Hajime sang loudly. He had his phone hooked up to the stereo. Why he would have that on his phone? Who cared? There was no way this wasn't turning into a sing along 

"Like in plastic! It's fantastic!" Komaeda sang along. Both of them were laughing loudly as Komaeda navigated them though the smaller country lanes to the theme park.

Hajime had complained earlier about the small lanes leading to an apparently big park, but Komaeda shut him up by starting to talk about the towers on the site and planning permission and how it was a protected song.

And then Rick Astley was suddenly playing.

But right now, while they were dancing around to barbie girl and laughing like children, Komaeda realised how much he enjoyed Hajime being there.

The night before, while lying face to face in the same bed, the two chatted idly about anything and everything. Komaeda talked about his fantasies of coming to Spain to surprise Hajime so many times in the past. The only problem was his fear of planes since the accident. He had never been on a plane since his parents’ death. He had refused and cried and made himself sick when they tried to fly him over to Ireland to his aunt and in the end they had to sedate him.

Hajime tried to make the situation lighter by talking about the bed they were lying on.

Hajime bounced. Announcing the bed to be as soft as a really big pillow. Hajime had curled up close to Komaeda, causing the other to blush.

But worst of all was when the two woke up in each other's embrace, having moved there of their own accord in their sleep.

Right now, they weren't really thinking about who was the one who pulled the other close, but each boy was thinking it was him.

"Hey, Nagito? How much longer."

"Hm... Is princess Hajime getting tired?"

"What the hell you weirdo!"

"Hey Hajime, do you remember when you told me you had a dream that you and princess Snow White had a thing going on and she carried you off into the sunset?"

"Okay! That did not happen!" Komaeda tapped his chin devilishly. 

"But Hajime! I recorded the whole conversation for future reference!" From his smile, someone would've stuck a halo on his head for that look of pure innocence but for his words, that halo would probably slipping into those red horns sticking out from the messy white hair.

"You're evil." Hajime groaned as the music track changed to some pop song.

"Hehe am I the evil queen Hajime?" Komaeda asked. He was smirking forward at the road as he drove them. "Mirror mirror on the wall is Hajime the fairest of them all?" He asked his rear view mirror.

"Ah! Hajime the mirror said yes! Looks like I'm going to have to take you and lock you up." The two had stopped at a traffic light as Komaeda said this. He looked over to Hajime, taking his hands off the wheel for a devilish revenge plan.

"Oh yeah? You'll never catch me, queen Nagito!"

"Will I not?" Komaeda asked with a smile. He was ready. To put his plan in action.

"No-ah!" Hajime curled in on himself as he felt Komaeda's hands make their way over. He was... Tickling him? The two were laughing, forgetting they were waiting at the light until...

"Get the fuck outta the road!" A gruff voice called from behind. The two broke apart to see the light on green. 

"Sorry sir! My car stalled and I couldn't get it to start!" Komaeda called out of the window. The lights has turned red yet again and Komaeda had time to look out of the window and smile apologetically at the man.

"I'd give you a propa bollokin if you weren't a lady! But yous shouldn't really be on the road without yer husband." The man smirked. 

Komaeda looked annoyed. "I'll have you know I'm here with my husband right now and the reason that we didn't move at the lights is because he decided he needed to kiss me now good day ass licker." With that Komaeda rolled up the window and drove on with an almost hysterical Hajime in the passenger seat.

"You.... A lady..." He managed to wheeze out through his laughs.

"Well he thought you were my husband." Komaeda quipped back.

"I'll happily be your husband pretty lady," Hajime tried to put on the same accent the man had. This made Komaeda laugh too.

"That was horrible!" He told the other. He couldn't stop laughing.

"Shut up and drive pretty lady."

"Try that again and I'll drive you off a cliff princess." Komaeda barked back. Hajime was still laughing and Komaeda couldn't help but admit to himself that the sound was like music to his ears. The happiness in his voice... He has caused that. Komaeda had been the cause of that laughter. It wasn't at his expense either and that was what made Komaeda smile the most.

He was not going to admit that before that, Hajime agreeing to be his husband made his heart swell up sixty sizes.

When they finally pulled into the theme park Hajime let out a loud whoop. The two got glares as they made their way to disabled parking, and Komaeda could do nothing but feel worth less and less with each state that went past. He looked down at his hand and thought of his weak body. No, they needed this pass. Just in case Hajime ever had to take them back because Komaeda had passed out or something.

They parked and Komaeda put the badge in the front window. He sighed sadly, thinking about how good it would feel to have two hands instead of one metal one.

Komaeda felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Hajime. The other was smiling widely like a kid on Christmas. Komaeda hadn't expected him to be so excited to go to a theme park.

"Nagito! The rides are so big!" He said like a child. His eyes were filled with wonder and komaeda couldn't help but giggle himself. "Hajime... Welcome to Alton towers."

Of course, the two did some very bad Jurassic park theme tune impressions after that, but both ended up laughing their heads off as they exited the car to the cloudy day.

"Well I'm glad it didn't rain!" Hajime chuckled. Komaeda laughed back, not really counting on his luck to allow them to keep this weather all day.

They bought tickets, a disabled ticket for Komaeda meant that the two had quick access to the rides, something that had Hajime flipping out.

"Early access! That's so cool! We get on all the rides first?"

"It's supposed to be so we don't have to wait long hours in the queues as some people with disabilities would be able to." Komaeda announced. "We can queue for one or two things maybe..." He added. "Just so you can get the English queueing experience."

Hajime was confused on how the English system wound differ from the Spanish system but just went with what Komaeda was saying. What? Do they all share popcorn or something?

Hajime looked up, seeing the giant memorial coaster piece. He was amazed.

"I Will ride it." He murmured.

"You will not." Komaeda smiled. "That's a memorial for one of the old rides here called corkscrew. It was removed to make way for some new stuff."

"But it's in the ground!" Komaeda giggled and began walking to the ticket gates. Hajime was soon to follow.

As soon as they were past the gates, Hajime was ready to run off like a puppy without a leash.

"Hajime! Do you need to go?" Komaeda asked.

"Go?"

"To the toilet!" Komaeda clarified with a nod. People around the two snickered as they walked past.

"No... Nagito, I don't..." Hajime blushed.

"Oh, okay! It's just this is the first toilet and we were in the car for a long time and-" 

"Okay! I'll go!" Komaeda laughed at the other as he sulkily made his way to the bathroom. Komaeda followed, needing to go himself.

"That door looks like a fridge." Hajime mumbled as he looked at the toilets. He had already done his business and was waiting for Nagito.

"Yep. It does." Komaeda agreed.

"And that one is a police box."

"Yet it's no bigger on the inside."

"Are you done now?" Hajime whined.

"Yes Hajime, you just haven't turned back around yet." Komaeda told him with a small giggle. Komaeda was washing his hands in the sink and by the time Hajime realised and joined it had started pouring with rain outside.

"Ah... I expected this..." Komaeda murmured. "Oh well. It doesn't stop us from having fun!" He smiled as he grabbed Hajime's hand, dragging him along the path. The two walked past a giant gift shop, then to the left. Komaeda took them into the entrance of the 'sky ride' rather than the exit for the disabled to enter.

"This queue moves quickly so there's no point in cutting in front of people." Komaeda explained. He was right, they only waited ten minutes before they were on the gondola ride.

Well, if you really wanted to call it a ride.

The two rode to the first stop, the middle of the park. 

"Do you like roller coasters Hajime?" Komaeda asked as the two began walking again. Hajime nodded enthusiastically. 

"I’ve only been on a few, but bring it on!" This caused Komaeda to giggle.

"Well, I can't go on that one," Komaeda pointed to a big red hanging coaster. As he did, a group of screaming people were sent around the track.

"Why?" Hajime found himself asking. Could his hand fly off? No way was Hajime voicing that really really stupid thought though!

"Because it's very intense, and my body might not be able to handle it." Hajime nodded. Yeah. That was a good explanation. A good reason too.

"And the other one?"

"Air! Oh I love that one! But the line is usually really long so let's take my hand off and go."

Without any more notice, Komaeda began to walk towards the ride exit.

"Take your... Nagito! You can't just do that!" Hajime called as he ran after the other he was met only by laughter.

 


	8. Off Rides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! Two chapters again today! its just the better way to split them hehe hope you like!

Roller coasters were definitely Hinata's favourite. As he ran after Nagito now, laughing happily along with the other, he felt the same butterflies he always did before he would get on a ride. He loved it. He loved the wind in his hair and he loved the feel of his body being pulled around at a fast pace.

Hinata loved to close his eyes and think he's flying though space. And apparently, Nagito forgot to mention the ride he was talking about had had an upgrade to encompass virtual reality space headsets.

Hinata couldn't believe his luck!

They were on the ride within 15 minutes (and thankfully Nagito's hand stayed on the while queue)

It was amazing. Hinata could understand why they called it Air in the past. He felt like he was flying though space, the headset showing him the world as it should be oh so far out there. Hinata felt a hand curl around his, and reciprocated, curling his own hand around Nagito's.

The two held onto each other until the ride finally ended, letting go before they had a chance to ask each other what had happened.

Neither spoke about the hand holding, just smiled and ran up the stairs to the exit again.

"That's different from how I remember it." Nagito started as they began walking to the next ride. "It didn't used to have headsets." Hinata nodded. Maybe that's why he grabbed his hand.

The two walked through the park, taking about this and that as they looked at the map.

"Hey Nagito, what's Thirteen?" The grin on the white haired boys face could only be described as shit eating. Hinata was sure that was the right term. A shit eating grin.

"Oh! Thirteen is this really good roller coaster with no secret elements whatsoever!" Hinata felt himself raising an eyebrow at this. "Come on! It's really fun! Let's go!"

The whole run to the sky ride and walk to the ride had Hinata wondering about this 'no secret elements whatsoever' line. Nagito knew something. Nagito was still grinning now as he walked.

"So... The ride has a secret element?" Hinata asked.

"Hm, no?" Nagito giggled as they walked along the exit queue line.

"It does doesn't it?"

"It might." Nagito was not looking at Hinata as he kept walking. He was avoiding the conversation!

"You aren't telling me are you?"

"No~" the other was practically purring. Hinata felt like pouting like a child.

The two somehow got into the front row of the ride. 

"Ah~ I'm so lucky~" Nagito giggled. Hinata opened his mouth to ask what difference it made, when the ride took off at a fast pace.

Nagito had a small happy smile on his face. His eyes were closed as they went up a ramp. He stayed like that while Hinata screamed. The cart going through a forest at a fast pace, taking twists and turns though trees and banking under branches. It was amazing. The view... The ride... The feeling Hinata got in his stomach as they dropped and made their way back up the inclines at high speeds.

He did feel a little nervous however, when he saw them going into a building that they didn't seem to come back out of. 

Was the coaster going to shoot them all the way back into the station backwards? Nah it couldn't, why would there be track on the other side if they did that? And how would they get the train in from the other side like he just watched.

Once again, Nagito reached over and grabbed Hinata's hand. 

"Get ready," he whispered as they stopped in the building. There was no more track the only place to go was-

Was apparently down.

Hinata screamed and held onto Nagito tightly as they fell. The ride was broken, they were going to die and the ride was broken and-

And Nagito was laughing happily.

The ride landed in another room and Hinata was sure he looked like a cat that had been thrown from a balcony or something. He felt his nails digging into Nagito's hand and he couldn't even extract them before they were off again, this time going backwards. Nagito had the same damn smile on his face and was even giggling- no, cackling- to himself like a mad man.

When the ride stopped, the two hoped off quickly. Nagito wandered over to the photo booth quickly, buying the photo before Hinata even had a chance to look.

"Hehe, you're holding my hand," Nagito smiled. Hinata blushed.

"Where are you going to put that now?" Hinata grumbled as they began walking again. 

"Simple. I'll hold it." Nagito nodded at Hinata and the two were off again.

\----

The day continued like this, Hinata would always grab Nagito's hand on the coasters and Nagito would always buy the photos. Even on Duel, a shooting game, Nagito got the photo. Not because they were holding hands, but because Hinata was screaming at the giant plastic spider.

Duel had been fun. For some reason, Nagito was an excellent shot and managed to beat the monthly high score set by an army soldier. Hinata only got seven points.

Nagito laughed at this. "How?" He asked "the points are counted in hundreds!"

Hinata mumbled something about the screen being broken, causing Nagito to laugh more. 

They were now in the last section, the X sector. It was getting late and Nagito was looking pale now.

"Hajime... Can you drive?" He asked worriedly.

"Uh, I can... Why?" Nagito sighed and looked away.

"I overdid it... I don't think I can drive back..."

"You want me to-!"

"Please, drive my car home? The GPS will help you with where to go..."

"Nagito I don't-" Hinata stopped when he saw the other slump against the wall they were queuing for Oblivion against.

"Nagito!"

"Just this ride... Then we'll go." Nagito murmured he tried standing straight. "I like this one." He told Hinata, smiling.

"No. We are not driving! We'll get a hotel and-"

"Ah! Excellent idea!" Nagito smiled up at the other. "A hotel... That sounds wonderful..."

Hinata sighed. He was not letting Nagito go on this ride in this state. What if he passed out for real?

Hinata decidedly picked Nagito up. "Hold my neck," Hinata told him as he pulled Nagito up by a grip on his legs. Nagito did as he was told, and the two were off walking towards the entrance.

"Hajime! But oblivion!"

"No." 

"Why?" Nagito's sad childlike voice was almost enough to make Hinata turn back to the ride but no. He needed to make sure Nagito was okay.

"I'm taking you to the entrance. So that I can ask about nearby hotels, and if we can leave your car in the main park car park."

"Ah! That's so clever Hajime... Someone as weak as me could never have come up with a plan like that." Hinata hummed in acknowledgement to the words and walked all the way to the entrance.

"Oh! You're in luck actually! We were going to have a couple stay with us after their wedding! But the bride has been sleeping with the best man, so the wedding was called off and the suite not needed! It's all paid for... It just needs filling." The woman smiled at the two wide eyes faces. Hinata had expected they'd need to grovel and pay for a room for the night and in the end they got the best room in the hotel...

Nagito spoke up first, looking at the last with a little confusion in his face.  "So... We'd be in..."

"The bridal suite, yes." She looked from Nagito to Hinata and saw faces of confusion. Panic shone in her eyes and painted rose on her cheeks.

"Wait- you're not- I'm sorry! I thought-"

"You thought we were a couple?" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry ma'am," Nagito piped up. "We share a bed at home right now, sharing a large bridal suite wouldn't be a problem at all if it’s free."

"You're sure?" The woman asked, pressing her fingers together.

"We are." Hinata nodded.

"O... Kay then, I'll phone ahead and say you're coming over for the suite. And uh... The name is?"

"Oh. Put Komaeda." Nagito nodded. "Also, my car is in a disabled spot in the car park. We can't move it, as I'm hardly able to move right now and Hajime doesn't have his licence over here."

The woman nodded. "We can leave it if you want, or we can get the valet to bring it to the hotel."

Nagito thought about it for a moment, or that was what Hinata assumed he was doing as he lay on his shoulder.

"If it's alright can we leave it? I'd rather not let people into my car. I have horrific bad luck you see and it would be easier if nobody touched it."

The lady nodded. "Yeah, that's fine sir! Okay take the monorail to then to the Alton towers hotel. Not splash landings, and they will have keys under the reservation of Komaeda." The two nodded.

"Thank you!" They called as Hinata walked the two of them to the monorail while the lady watched.

"Hajime... Looks like we're going to be treated like the princesses we are tonight." Nagito giggled. Hinata smirked. Princesses huh?

He'd like to make Nagito his princess alright.

Everything at the hotel went smoothly, the keys were picked up and the two made their way to the penthouse. Opening the door revealed a giant room neither expected.

 

 

 


	9. On Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I said to Gammagamma that there wouldn't be a chapter today.  
> But I lied!  
> Well it wasn't an informed lie, I got to work early and had enough time to spit out this chapter for you all! :)

The room wasn't conventional. The bed was circular and had curtains draping down from the ceiling. Not quite four poster but it had the curtains like them. It had a bottle of champagne and a fruit bowl. There was a large chest of drawers, seemingly for the items the couple would've brought.

That is, if the two had been planning on staying. All they had was he wet clothes on their backs and the dry Alton Towers shirts they had bought from the gift shop on the way to their room.

The room had an ice theme. It was decorated by a tree covered in snow in one corner and an array of snowflakes covering the mirror. Hajime was waiting for the room to start to snow, even the fluffy carpet glittered like snowflakes.

The TV in the room was inside a plastic block of ice and the bathroom door looked like it has been frozen shut.

Hajime put Nagito down on the bed. Nagito moved immediately. He rolled to his side, looking over the room from his space.

"Hajime, check the drawers," he smiled. He pointed forward like a monarch ordering for something.

"Oh yes princess Nagito. Anything for you princess Nagito." Hajime rolled his eyes and giving a mock salute. It didn't stop him from checking the drawers though.

The top level had 2 half drawers.

"Let's see... Oh look! A generous amount of condoms. Different ones for each type of dick and fuck style."

"Right, right. Take them all in the bag home. Check. Okay next drawer?"

Hajime laughed at the comment, looking over to Nagito. The other was tapping his chin and nodding in mock thought. It made Hajime smirk. "Well we do need to leave some, so shall we leave ribbed for her pleasure, flavoured for her pleasure or the one that leaves temporary tattoos on your dick?" Hajime was almost bursting out laughing as he spoke.

"Well Hajime, would you prefer me to give you pleasure or would you like to taste me like Uhhh... I don't know like the rainbow?"

"Hey! Who said anything about you giving me pleasure?" Hajime asked in mock anger.

_Come on Hajime just don't freak out. Yes you're talking about condoms with Nagito who is talking about using them on you but don't freak out! Don't-_

"Why, would you rather you had me screaming in ecstasy in your lap?" 

_Fuck he was freaking out._

Not only were the words suggestive but the small innocent smile on Nagito's face and the batting eyelashes as the other had leaned forward were really getting to him. Hajime was pretty sure he was just standing there with his jaw completely hitting the floor.

"Nagito! That is not something you say!" He almost screeched. _What the hell no no he didn't want to think about it anymore! He didn't want to think of the other..._

**_Ah oh Hajime! Harder._ **

_Oh too fucking late!_

"Oh haha sorry Hajime! I didn't mean to take the joke too far." Nagito was back to his easy going normal smile and Hajime didn't think he would've ever been this happy for the conversation to change from who's fucking who to a game of what's in the drawers.

Hajime slammed the condom drawer shut and moved onto the next drawer only to be just as annoyed.

"It's flavoured lubes," he murmured, slamming the drawer and twisting to look at Nagito.

The other already had his mouth open to reply, but the angry narrowed eye glare that Hajime gave him seemed like enough to stop that.

"Sorry..." Nagito smiled. _Ugh why did he have to look like such an angel!_

The third drawer was empty. Hajime could honestly say he expected it to be full of ropes and chains and some fucked up bondage shit. He was so glad there was nothing.

The fourth drawer had four items. 

Two outfits.

It was two sets of pyjamas. One for him and one for her.

Before Hajime could shut the drawer and declare it empty (because when was Nagito ever going to check?) Nagito actually saw.

"Ohh! Pyjamas? I'll Rock Paper Scissors you for who gets the male set!"

Hajime blinked, ready to say no when he looked at the girls set. Tiny silk pink shorts and a silky white tank top type thing. 

It looked like the kind of thing he could imagine Nagito wearing if he wore girl’s clothes.

Not that Hajime had imagined that before! Who the hell said that?!

Hajime walked over with the two outfits. The men's outfit was the norm. A pair of cotton pyjama bottoms and a white top.

The two played. Only for Nagito to lose all three rounds.

Hajime felt triumphant in more ways than one.

"Ah... I'm so unlucky..." Nagito sighed as he took the outfit. "But... Hajime, I need help, I think."

Hajime blinked at him owlishly. _Really?_ This little devil was asking for help putting on lingerie? No. Not happening.

"Sorry, but you had enough strength to play Rock Paper Scissors, you're on your own." Before anymore could he said he fled to the bathroom with his outfit.

Hajime sighed as he put the pyjamas on. Somehow they were his size but he guessed he was a pretty average size as far as people go. Just a little too long.

"Hey, I'm done!" Nagito called though the bathroom door. He must've still been on the bed.

Hajime made his way back into the room and had to stop himself from running and jumping Nagito right then and there. 

The tiny pink shorts were riding up his creamy white legs, showing off a few scars, but nothing too horrific. The tiny camisole top dropped down low over his flat male chest but it made his skin seem paler, paper like and fragile. It matched his hair which was still messy and sticking out all over the place from the rain. 

Nagito's clothes were a wet heap on the floor next to the bed. And Nagito was sitting there in the bed, nice and innocent looking.

And like he needs to be make less innocent altogether.

Hajime looked closely and as if he knew he was being checked out, Nagito was smiling. He opened his green grey eyes, making Hajime blush. 

"Hey! Stop that."

"I'm not-" 

Hajime made his way over to the bed, scooping Nagito up in his arms. 

"Wait-" Nagito was squirming and protesting. Any time people picked him up like this, it was not a good thing!

"I'm looking after you." The other murmured as he sat on the bed with Nagito on his lap. "In the past, I remember you telling me about times when you were really weak, and your mom would gather you up and put you on her lap and sing to you."

It was hard to fit all of Nagito in his lap, but somehow, Hajime managed. The others legs were curled up under him, his back resting on Hajime's arm with his head up and looking around. He lifted his arms, trying to push Hajime away

"Hajime... You don't-"

"But I will." Hajime nodded and Nagito sighed. No way would he be able to argue with him when he was looking like that. The emotion was so strong in Hajime's eyes. He wanted to protect.

Hajime sang softly, rocking Nagito with one hand and brushing his hair back with the other. Nagito let his head rest on the others shoulder, looking up with a soft smile. His eyes were soft too and Hajime had to stop himself from leaning in and kissing Nagito from the absolute love and admiration there. Maybe he did feel the same...?

Hajime vowed he would check the next day.

He decided on a soft kiss on the forehead. That was something someone who was protecting would do right? He could do that couldn't he? 

Nagito was blushing again, looking down at his hands for a second before determinedly smiling up at Hajime again.

Hajime was stunned. Had Nagito looked this happy before?

Nagito leaned up, putting his hands on Hajime's shoulders. He closed his eyes, leaning in.

The two revelled in the taste of their first kiss.

 


	10. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took longer cuz I couldn't be bothered to grab my laptop. its been sitting finished on my phone for 3 days! enjoy, I'll hopefully get another done for when I go back to work on friday! Sorry for slowing down a little!  
> I'm actually gonna be working on a little sidestory which will go into this collection called #justkiss.  
> A facebook inspired story!

One kiss turned into two and two turned into five and in the end, Nagito was on his back with Hajime hovering over him.

They weren't even kissing that much anymore. They were just using weak willed soft touches to stroke and appreciate each other. They were doing what neither had wanted to do before: touch what they thought they couldn't have. It wasn't as hungry as one would expect. After all, they had waited this long for their love to be reciprocated, a little longer wouldn't hurt. They both had smiles on their faces and Nagito had tiny tears at the edges of his eyes still. He couldn't believe this wasn't a dream. He really wanted to pinch himself to check.

Hajime leaned down again, engaging Nagito in a small kiss. It might've been new to them, but to Hajime every kiss sent butterflies down his throat and every time a hand touched him he felt electricity running around his veins. He wanted more and more. He wanted to pull Nagito as close as possible so their bodies were flush and he could feel every movement. He wanted his nerves, fried to their ends. He wanted the butterflies to never stop. He wanted caterpillars to crawl into his heard and hatch so the feeling never went away.

No matter how much that metaphor sounded like a nosleep horror story from Reddit.

Hajime wanted all those things, but the one thing that he didn't want the most was what he acted on. And right now he really didn't want to move from this position.

With every movement he could feel Nagito's good hand or stump against him, the metallic hand having been discarded so they could sleep. With every touch there was more electric. And usually a touch brought forth another kiss.

They broke apart from their kiss, allowing Hajime the chance to stare at Nagito's face. His face was flushed, beautifully red against his paper thin pale complexion. Sometimes, Hajime imagined that even touching the freckled skin on the bridge of Nagito's nose might rip the beautiful creamy expanse, revealing that his lover had been nothing but an illusion of perfect all along.

As soon as he looked down into the others hooded eyes, they opened with a look of so much wonder at Hajime that he felt he could burst.

Nagito was looking at him like that. Nagito had only ever looked at him like that.

"You okay?" Hajime murmured. Really, he felt stupid for asking. He could see in Nagito's blissed out expression that he was enjoying this just as much as Hajime. Of course, Hajime waited for a response and received a breathless nod for his troubles.

Nagito hummed to himself, not really wanting to dwell on how he was feeling in a moment he had never felt better. If the moment stopped, would he ever be able to feel it again? Nagito used his hand to pull Hajime back down.

"Hajime... You mean so much to me..." He sighed, closing his eyes again and leaning in closer.

"This... This means so much to me." Hajime murmured softly as he leaned down into the soft short kiss.

"You mean too much to me to mess this up." Hajime added, stroking a little piece of hair out of Nagito's face. The other blushed a tiny bit at the feeling of gentle fingers running across his cheek. The words were still sitting in the front of his mind and he had to ask about them.

"Mess it up?" Nagito asked. How could Hajime mess anything up? Hajime was the epitome of his dream. Hajime was what he had spent his life pining for. How could he ever mess this up when anything he did would be perfect for Nagito?

Hajime nodded "I... Really like you. I wanted to make sure you felt the same." He was looking away, blushing. It was such a small thing, but the blush alone caused Nagito to smile. He used his hand to pull Hajime's face around to see him. The two smiled at each other, causing Nagito to let out breathy laugh.

"Hajime... Didn't I already tell you?" He asked. Hajime looked confused for a second, so adorably beautiful with his head cocked slightly to the side that Nagito couldn't resist it as he leaned up, whispering in Hajime's ear.

"I love you." 

The words were low, slow and each one felt like a punch in the heart to Hajime. It felt amazing. It felt like someone had just given him the best news in the world. It was like someone had told him he could fly, like someone had given him the perfect job, like he had won a million dollars. No, he'd gotten more than that. He'd gotten so much more.

Nagito loved him.

It seemed like his plan was all coming together like the seams of a patchwork quilt.

Hajime laughed breathily back. How could he even believe the words? There was a quick frenzied moment where Hajime leaned Dow, hugging tightly and moving back. He was blushing still looking as if he had seen something magical.

"Nagito... I love you too." He smiled, brushing hair out of the others face. "I have, since we were children. I wanted to tell you as soon as I saw you. I wanted to-"

Hajime stopped when he saw that Nagito was crying. He was frantically wiping at his eyes with his one hand, not catching all the tears they dripped from the corners of his eyes.

"Nagito?" 

"I'm so happy..." The other sniffled. "Nobody... Nobody ever loved me back."

At the admission, Hajime bundled Nagito back up in his arms, just like before when he was rocking him. He kissed the others forehead. 

"Nagito... I think we should sleep now." He murmured. "After all... You're already exhausted and I'd like to try sleeping cuddled next to you."

Nagito pulled away from the embrace a little confused. He saw the serious look on Hajime's face 

"We ended up in each other's embrace anyway last night." Nagito giggled. "Why not start that way too, yeah?" 

Hajime kissed Nagito's forehead again. He followed with both of his cheeks, then a soft peck on his lips.

"Tomorrow, when you're better, we'll go on the rides we missed." Nagito nodded in agreement. "Then, for the second night here, I have an idea for how we can use all those condoms...."

"Hajime!" Nagito almost squealed indignantly at the thought. Use the condoms? He couldn't mean-

"I know, we l-love each other-" there was a tiny pause and blush as he said that. "-But we can't-"

"Oh, we can do what I have in mind," Hajime smirked. Nagito's jaw was dropped. Usually he was the spontaneous random ideas one. Why was Hajime stealing his personality trait?

Hajime tapped the others nose, smiling happily.

"Don't you worry your pretty little fluffy head." Hajime smirked. "No dicks will be going anywhere during my plan."

Nagito turned a little red at the thought.

He really did wonder what Hajime was planning.

"Now... Time to sleep, princess." 

"Princess?" Nagito giggled. "I like it... Will you treat me like a princess Hajime?" 

The other nodded, as if taking the comment seriously.

"Always." Nagito sighed.

"I'm so lucky..."

 


	11. on Rides (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had two chapters sitting on my phone waiting to be put on here. I have to format them in word before I can add them you see, but I've been working and sleeping lots so didn't have the time! Here's one, and then I'll probably get maybe 2 chapters out on Monday or Tuesday!  
> Also, I'm now running out of activities! send me some ideas if you want and I'll see how I can put them in!

Oblivion loomed above the two after they exited. Hajime was looking a little green while Nagito smiled widely, still high from the adrenaline pumping thought his veins.

Just like before, be brought the photo, only because in this one Hajime didn't bother to hold his hand, he was too busy screaming and crying about the ride being broken.

Of course, it _wasn't_ , but Hajime had ever rode Oblivion. How was he supposed to know the ride just stopped at the top?

Nagito expected he would.

So now, as Hajime was an annoyed wreck yelling at Nagito for not telling him, he was being dragged over to The Smiler.

The one ride in the whole park that had been in the paper over its little accident. 

The queue line was around an hour long. Just as they got into it, Nagito took Hajime's hand. "There's a snack stop in around... five more people? We can get you something if you don't feel well, and obviously you don't have to ride Hajime I mean, I know I'm total absolute trash but and know that I feel even more like it knowing I'm dragging someone as prestigious as you into this so-"

"Nagito. What did we do last night?" Hajime hissed, trying not to let he people either side of them in on their own private lives.

"We... kissed?" Nagito raised an eyebrow. He was questioning. Hajime wondered if Nagito even knew what that kiss meant.

"Yeah. We did. And that means I like you, so don't you dare call yourself trash. I told you so many times before that I love you. Before, I masked it by telling you it was because you were my best friend. No. I loved you more than that."

Hajime stopped when he noticed tears in Nagito's eyes. The two shuffled forwards as the line did, not saying much between them for a few moments.

The ride ran past over their heads, filled with screaming people as the giant spider contraption flashed Hajime didn't really understand what the thing was meant to be and he was pretty sure Nagito had murmured marmalade when he asked.

He was pretty sure that was not marmalade.

It wasn't long into their wait that the queue stopped altogether the two were just in front of a large building painted yellow with bits of black. They could see screens showing disjointed images outside the room and Nagito seemed to be getting a little more excited than Hajime ever would've expected the other to for a roller coaster.

The cars didn't seem to move around the track for a few moments, causing Nagito to look up in annoyance and then to the ground. Hajime looked too, noting it had dried completely from the rain yesterday.

As if he had just had the exact same thought, Nagito plopped down onto the floor, sitting cross legged.

"Nagito? What are you-?"

"Hello, we are sorry to report that the smiler is having some technical difficulties. We should be up and running again in 20 minutes reader for 'marmalisation'!"

Great. More marmalade and another 20 minutes added to their wait. Nagito was sitting calmly, back pressed against the fencing like so many others were now doing.

"That doesn't bother you?" Hajime asked. He received a shrug in reply.

"This ride always has problems. In the first few months they called them teething problems, but after all this time they have to own up to the fact they darn fucked up." Nagito nodded at his own sentence and Hajime could feel a laugh bubbling in his throat. 

"Darn fucked up?" He snickered. "What have you been reading?" He meant it to be rhetorical, but Nagito looked up at him with a blank look and murmured out an answer.

"Towerstimes forums." Hajime blinked. Woah.   Apparently people had places to nerd out about rides online.

Ahead, Hajime heard a ruckus from a group of kids. Well, teenagers. Young ones, around 15 years old maybe.

"Right!" A tubby ginger one called. "It's been ten! It will be the full thirty! Snacks out boys!"

As if by magic, these children pulled 12 packets of crisps and 4 biscuit tubes out of their backpacks.

Hajime was waiting for the lampshade, talking umbrella and hat stand.

Nagito stared too. He looked like he was going to call out, but Hajime decidedly stopped him. 

The boys were right though, thirty minutes did pass before they got word that the ride was working again.

The small group packed the remaining snacks (2 packets of quavers and 1 and a half biscuit tubes) back into one backpack before moving on with the rest of the line. 

The boys found themselves inside the building soon enough and Hajime groaned as he saw the snaking line loop around the room three more times. "This is where we would be if we used my disabled pass Hajime," Nagito whispered. "Did you enjoy your queuing experience?" Hajime scoffed at that.

"You make it sound like it's part of the ride." 

Nagito nodded. "Sometimes it can be just as fun!" Hajime raised an eyebrow. Could it really? Was Nagito making this up?

Nagito nodded again before turning to a man in the next part of the snake.

"Sir! My friend doesn't think that queuing can be fun." Nagito smiled. "Please indulge me and help me prove it." The man looked a little confused. He gave Nagito an up and down, pulling his girlfriend forward with one arm. A small brown haired girl with glasses came into view.

"Hi!" She smiled. "Are you enjoying the park?"

Nagito nodded happily. "It's out second day today!"

"Ohh! Two days? Lucky!" She smiled up at her boyfriend. "This is Beat, I'm Shiki! Ah! It looks like we're moving- sorry! Maybe we'll see you again on the next turn?"

"Maybe Shiki, maybe."

"Yo, I thought Neku said Josh was-"

Hajime tilted his head to the side trying to work out what they were talking about.

"Aw shoot, bit enough time!" Nagito sighed. "But see, you can meet people here!" Hajime hummed not really sure if that would have happened naturally.

They didn't see Shiki or Beat again, turned out there wasn't another turn. The two had already rode and Hajime and Nagito were just passing the baggage store where Nagito handed in his photo.

"Those guys are wearing freaky outfits..." Hajime murmured.

"It's all to do with the ride theme Hajime! It's very clever!" Nagito seemed way to into this. He looked like they could suit him up and he's got the crazy look right down.

The two were there, strapped in quickly and waiting to go. "Oh. Hajime? This ride is meant to stop in the middle." Nagito giggled "just to let you know." Hajime gave him an awkward half smile in recognition and Nagito reached over, twining his fingers with Hajime and kissing the back of his hand. He winked. "Try to smile for the picture, yeah?"

With that, they were gone.

And after getting off, Hajime felt like half his soul was gone.

Komaeda was laughing manically as he picked up the photo.

"Hajime! That was so fun!" He murmured. He caught up to the other and laced their fingers together. He kissed Hajime's cheek, not really noticing the other's green colour.

"You can choose where we go next!" He smiled. Hajime wondered if Nagito got this exited for other things...

He stopped that thought before it developed.

"Where would you like to go?" Nagito asked. His head was silted slightly like a puppy and he happily swung their hands slightly as they walked.

"The bathroom." Hajime grumbled. "To throw up." 

"Ah! Hajime!" The two made their way there quickly. Luckily, Hajime did not need to throw up, but that didn't stop Nagito from worrying and apologising.

"I'm so sorry Hajime! I didn't know that you didn't like big rides! I'm such a horrible person making you go on them! I'm sorry I won't pick any more rides today you pick next and we'll just do what you want today oh I'm so selfish I took up all of yesterday for my own whims and-"

"Nagito. Shush." Hajime groaned. "Roller coasters are great and I love them. But I just kept remembering that you said people lost limbs on there and all I was thinking was-" Hajime paused, thinking how insensitive he could sound with what he was saying.

"Ah... I understand..." Nagito looked down, scratching his cheek. "You didn't want to end up like me." Hajime rolled his eyes. Of course Nagito would think that. Of course he would think it was because it was something to do with him.

"No idiot I was thinking about how I couldn't stand the thought of you having to go through limb loss twice in your life." Hajime moved over, grabbing Nagito's hand. "Who cares if I lose a leg? I don't really mind." Nagito laughed at the stupid reasoning. He was pretty sure Hajime _would_ mind if he lost a limb, but he wasn't going to call him out and start an argument over it.

Yet.

"Thank you Hajime..." he smiled. Nagito watched the slight blush on the brunettes cheeks and felt his own smile grow as he realised he had caused that blush. He grabbed Hajime's hand again and watched the blush blossom redder. He was a little too happy that he was the one who could cause that.

The two ended up going on a lot of gentle rides next. The Rapids, the mine train and the ghost train again. They spent a lot of the time gigging as they rode, Hajime had never felt so light in his life.

It was amazing.

They went on Thirteen once more before deciding to make their way to the entrance.

As they walked, Hajime noticed one interesting looking ride they missed.

"Hey, Nagito, what's that?" He was pointing at the pirate ships swirling around in a figure of eight, filled with screaming people covered in plastic sheets that were designed to be rain capes.

"Oh, that's Battle Galleons. We don't want to go on." Nagito looked at the ride, the queue was quite sort... he just hoped that-

"Can we go on?" 

Of course Hajime wanted to go on it. Nagito sighed. "Okay... but you are wearing white..." he murmured in response. Hajime pretended he didn't hear. Yeah so was Nagito, who cares?

Oh yeah, he cares.

The ride soaked them both. Not just the kind of soak like 'you will get wet' the 'holy mama you must've showered with your clothes on!’ kind of soak.

And that's exactly how the boys looked. In fact, they were so wet the water was dripping off them. 

"Nagito, is your hand okay?" Hajime asked. After all, it had metal components, wouldn't it rust?

"It's fine. It can get wet and I didn't really want to take it off anyway." Hajime nodded. It wasn't his choice anyway, it was Nagito's limb, not his.

"Shall we go to the gift shop? Then we can buy some towels to dry off and some souvenirs for when you go back."

Hajime's mind froze at the words. 'Go back' he hated them. He never wanted to go back. No way in hell. If- no when- plan worked, he was never going back. Ever.

But Nagito didn't know that yet.

"Yeah." He replied simply, letting Nagito take his hand and lead the way.

They bought towels. Nagito got a yellow one with a black smiler logo while Hajime got just a plain Alton towers one. He was trying to watch his money, so cheaper was better. He was also buying a bear for his mother, smaller was better for that, along with a fridge magnet. Nagito bought them both hoodies, telling Hajime to take his shirt off and just wear the hoodie. Hajime decided to wait until they got the toilets again.  Maybe the police box one would have a little more space.

Nagito used his credit card before Hajime had time to even look at his wallet. Nagito blushed as he looked at Hajime's face.

"You don't need to worry about money with me..." he murmured softly. ”I'll always pay."

Hajime felt his face grow hot. He would argue with Nagito about it later.

The next thing they got was a giant teddy bear. Nagito insisted. He said he wanted to buy something for Hajime. His first big present go the other.

Hajime took the bear, blushing as the cashier looked between the two of them. 

He didn't know if it was embarrassment causing him to blush or if he was doing it because he felt warm. Either way Nagito was too easily giving his money away to Hajime.

They walked out of the shop with Nagito humming some unknown tune, swamped in his 'corrected' hoodie and carrying both a bag of the things Hajime got for his mom and the giant fluffy teddy bear that he had bought for Hajime himself.

Hajime shot over to the toilet to change quickly. He really wanted to get back to the hotel and use those condoms up! He came out of the stall, staring at himself in the full length mirror. Hajime noticed the saying on the hoodie and growled in embarrassment. ‘Ride me' was written on the front and arm in swirling white cursive. 

He almost wanted to kill Nagito. He chose the most suggestive hoodie on purpose!

He came out of the bathroom, ready to let the other have it by yelling about the hoodie, but the large happy smile he got from the boy holding his bear was enough to make him forget how much he wanted to throttle Nagito for the hoodie thing. After all, it wasn't exactly referring to him specifically.

Well, he hoped people would realise that.

Hand in hand, the two began on their way back to the hotel.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to point out: The thing with the snack boys on the smiler? it happened to me once. i was waiting and these kids just started handing out snacks! think it was a school trip or something!  
> Also the ride me hoodies actually exsist. I can't go into one of the gift shops without making innuendo about it. my friends hate it. My own hoodie is a corrected one and the 'Ride me' ones are to do with air I think? Idk  
> oh and here's some of the ride me merch:  
> http://i.dailymail.co.uk/i/pix/2015/06/21/09/29D47F3700000578-0-image-m-13_1434876739634.jpg  
> told you it exsists.  
> the pic is possibly on an article about parents demanding they get taken down. They had so much ride me merch...


	12. Condom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intend to make a chapter that was mostly about condoms. I swear.

Nagito was sure they had used all the condoms. He was sure the hotel would hate them for using up close to a month's supply. He was sure if the people at durex would see how they were using their condoms, two photos would be in every store saying 'do not sell these two condoms.'

Maybe that was an exaggeration... But still!

All this thinking made Nagito vulnerable. He was susceptible to attack!

All of a sudden, he was smacked upside the head with a blown up condom. Oh that was the ribbed for her pleasure one. Fifty points to Hajime.

The two had devised a game on Hajime's request. They had blown up every single condom. Not just one of two. Every. Single. One.

After ten, Nagito was unable to continue without getting lightheaded. So some of the condoms had been filled with water instead. Those ones were worth 100 points. The only problem was if they broke, they were 100 points to the soaked one.

75 points was the score given to the ones with tattoos inside. They must've been the most cheesy novelty thing ever, but Hajime had blown them up just fine.

Ribbed for her pleasure was 50 points, as were glow in the dark and the 3 flavours of condom they had found. 

Ordinary condoms were 10 and coloured condoms were 25.

And that was how the two boys ended up sitting on the bed in wet pyjama bottoms hitting each other over the head with condoms.

Hajime had lost count of the points after Nagito removed the silky top from his body. He spent a lot of time staring at the milky expanse of his chest, costing him around 500 points in total as Nagito repeatedly battered him with the ribbed condom.

Hajime was hit over the head soon after and the water condom broke onto him, meaning his shirt was lost too.

At this point, the two shirtless boys were just sitting there. Nagito had one condom in his hand and Hajime had two: one in each.

Neither was keeping score anymore, they were just smacking each other over the head and laughing. It turned into a continuous string of hit after hit after hit. Both laughing breathlessly the whole time.

At some point, Nagito fell onto his back, breathless from laughing.

Hajime stopped, looking at him in adoration. 

His white hair formed a halo around his head, his laughter still coming out of his open mouth, while his eyes were pulled shut. His hands were trying to cover his face and failing.

When Nagito realised the blows has stopped, and looked up though his hands. 

He was smiling at Hajime again and the other could fell his heart thumping erratically in his chest. How could one person make him feel so much? Hajime would never know.

It wasn't slow anymore, it seemed like they had gotten used to the kissing so easily that they made their movements seem fluid, like water moving in sync. Their kiss was short and the two laughed slightly.

"I win." Hajime grinned in the end. He got off of Nagito, moving to grab a towel from the bathroom.

"Well I did only have one hand, so you could say I was HAND-icapped" Nagito grinned as a towel hit him in the face.

"I hate you!" Hajime groaned from the bathroom.

"Well I love you," Nagito replied, drying his hair. "And I would love to take you back on oblivion after that face you pulled today."

"Well how was I supposed to know it wasn't broken?!" Hajime appeared inside the bathroom just behind the doorframe. His cheeks were red and he was puffed up like an angry hedgehog. Nagito resisted laughing. He felt like he did a damn good job at it too.

"Well, we did watch it go around five times." Nagito pointed his finger in the air, making odd half loops to signify the path of the top half of the ride. It was such an easy pattern and even Hajime understood what he was referencing.

"It didn't stop for as long for the others!" Hajime found himself whining. He walked into the room. His statement had Nagito nodding before he had finished speaking

"It did! Three seconds per ride!"

"How do you _know_ this?" Hajime walked closer again, looking at his nerd of a boyfriend. 

Wait, is that what he is? Boyfriend? Hajime didn't know if they had even talked about it yet. But those thoughts weren’t going to make him lose this little spat.

"I told you towerstimes!"

"You're a nerd!"

"I just have a hobby!" Nagito protested, crossing his arms and looking away with a sharp angry expression.

"My boyfriend is a nerd!" Hajime laughed out. Oh shit he said it. Oh no. now it was time for reactions. The make or break of Hajime’s life. The day he finds out if he’s going to have to jump into the pit at the bottom of Oblivion.

The term made Nagito look back, confused look on his face. And Hajime was pretty sure he had made the biggest mistake ever. He was frozen, but his mind was already fighting to tell him it was all over.

"Boyfriend?" Nagito asked. He looked so confused that Hajime was sure his heart stopped. Had he interpreted this whole thing wrong? Was this a friends with benefits thing? Did Nagito not want a relationship?

Well, there was no way he could crawl out of this pit yet.

"Yeah..." Hajime murmured. "I thought... seeing as you said you loved me... you wanted..."

"You haven't asked me yet..." Nagito interrupted softly. He was looking down as his hands, picking at the joint on his one finger. Hajime almost kicked himself. Hadn’t asked? Nagito was really killing him. Seriously? He had to ask? And when he said no after? Then can he go hide?

"Okay... Nagito. I love you, will you be my boyfriend?" Laughter bubbled from Nagito's lips he tried to cover it with his hand as he broke out in smiles and giggled. Yep. Hajime’s life was over.

"Hajime is so proper..." he giggled. "It sounded like you're asking me to marry you." Hajime blushed darkly. He didn't mean it to be so serious. There were twelve agonising seconds of silence between them. Hajime counted each one, with a Mississippi after it just to make sure he wasn’t speeding up his seconds.

"Yes Hajime. Of course I'll be your boyfriend." Nagito nodded as he agreed with what he was saying. "That is, if you think you can put up with trash like-"

"You aren't trash." Hajime butted in. "And, I'll put up with you for as long as you can put up with me." Hajime felt himself blushing deeper. Nagito had a little rose tinting in his cheeks. He wanted to scream to the heavens how happy he was. He wanted to tell the world. He wanted to walk around the hotel and tell everyone that Nagito was now his boyfriend. The butterflies were making such a ruckus in his chest that he was surprised he wasn’t coughing and them flying out.

"So cheesy..." Nagito hummed. Hajime leaned closer, brushing his fingers down Nagito's cheek. 

"You love it." Hajime whispered as he leaned in, kissing the other.

Kissing his boyfriend.

 _Boyfriend._ The word melted in his mind like butter and sent flutters though his stomach. He had a boyfriend now!

And he knew for a fact he was never letting go.

 


	13. On the motorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the problem they have on the motorway? That is my sunday. Motorways are horrific when park is all road worked up.

"Hajime. We can't leave without paying for all the condoms!"

Yep their first argument was really going to be over condoms.

"Well, they shouldn't have put so many in the room!" Hajime was blushing. If someone else could hear this... they were out in the hall after all, anyone could hear this.

"W-Well we need to explain too! What if they thought we had wild sex?!" Hajime butted in. That got a pursed lip glare from Nagito.

"It doesn't matter if we tell them or not it's not their business. It's ours." He said sharply. Hajime felt his eyes widen at the others sharp tone. Since when was Nagito serious about condoms?

"Okay fine! We'll pay!" Hajime rolled his eyes, starting to pull some money out of his pocket.

"Who said you were paying?" Nagito asked. He had raised an eyebrow, still having the weird sharpish look as before.

"Didn't I say I'd pay?"

"You can't-"

"Can and will."

Hajime had forgotten how stubborn Nagito could be.

Finally, an agreement was set that they would pay 300 for the condoms and room. Nagito tried to add 100 each to the bill for each staff member, but Hajime wouldn't allow him to do that. He didn't want Nagito to waste all his money. For one thing, he didn't know how far this bottomless pit would go.

Leaving the hotel after telling the staff the money was ‘for the condoms’ was interesting to say the least.

Of course the drive home was worse. The two somehow made it last an hour longer than it should have.

Nagito stopped a few times because he 'had he urge to kiss Hajime lots and lots'

The only problem is he wouldn’t stop on the hard shoulder. He needed to find a ‘safe and legal’ place to park. What did that mean for our two on the motorway? Service stations.

At pretty much every service station they pulled into, it was the same. They would have a mini make out session and Nagito would go into the station and either go the bathroom or buy some sweets. Usually he would go to the bathroom but twice he had bought Hajime things that the only had in the UK.

Those were all sweets.

Hajime sighed, the kissing was great, the stopping not so much.

"Nagito, can't you just pull over in the road?" he asked after the third stop.

"Not on the motorway Hajime! The hard shoulder is for people who break down!" Hajime hummed, letting it go. He guessed he was in for the slow ride.

The ride turned even slower when they reached road works. There was a 50 limit and even that was more than they were going. Hajime groaned as he watched the gauge go down to 25.

Traffic had built up in large droves. Nagito was blaming his bad luck but Hajime expected it was just people driving home from work for the day.

Of course, the slow traffic meant more kisses. Hajime was almost kissed out by the time they reached the house.

Nagito was blushing when they entered.

"Hajime... I just realised..." he sighed. "Sorry for making you kiss someone as disgusting as me." Hajime looked at his sad face and became annoyed. They kissed that much, he was willing every time and Nagito was still going to pull this shit? Uh no not going to happen. No way was Hajime letting this one slide.

"Hey!" He balled his hands to fists. "You know what I'm going to say."

"Hajime will tell me I'm not disgusting." Nagito sighed. Hajime moved closer, cupping Nagito's chin.

"Yes." He sighed out "and also that, I really love kissing you." He leaned in and kissed Nagito for emphasis. "But we kissed a lot today in the car. You have forever to kiss me Nagito. You don't need to kiss me so much."

Nagito looked away with a scowl.

"I have until you leave." He amended. The thought made Hajime step back. Of course, how could he forget that...?

"No. you'll always have me." Hajime sighed. He nuzzled his face into Nagito’s neck, breathing the scent that he wished he could keep forever. The smell of Nagito's skin was already intoxicating to him, and he'd only been an addict for a day. How could he ever go without?

"Always?"

"I'm never going away. I'll get a job! And every year, I'll come and visit you." Hajime nodded. He knew what he was doing already.

"You would still miss so much... and I would miss so much of you."

Hajime frowned. "We have three weeks Nagito. It's only been four days."

Nagito looked like he had small tears in his eyes as he smiled widely. "Oh! I guess I can't really keep you all to myself can I? That would be rude of me, selfish too. But I want to be. I want to be the most selfish person ever. I want to cut off your arms and legs. I want to make you completely dependent on me. I want you to need and want only me."

"Nagito!"

The other laughed. "Hajime! Don't look so worried, I saw it in a video game once, I wouldn't do it myself." He put up his hands in surrender. Hajime was trying to pretend he wasn't a little bit freaked out by not only what Nagito had just said, but the kind of video games he was playing.

What's next? Fucking a robotic dog?

He was about to make the joke when he noticed Nagito looking away and biting his lip.

"Nagito?" Hajime tried to grab the others attention.

"Hajime... tomorrow let's stay here. Tomorrow, let's do children's things." He looked like he was really deliberating his words as he spoke, turning each one over with his tongue until he was sure that it sounded right in his mouth.

"Children's things?" Hajime was trying to imagine Nagito as a child now. They had started talking when he was ten, and they didn't have photos of each other until they were thirteen.

Hajime wanted to see a baby Nagito.

"Yes! I want to make pillow forts and cookies and play hide and seek!" Nagito was smiling widely. He looked deep in thought, maybe thinking about the things two children having a play date would do.

"Maybe we could play kiss chase..." he giggled.

The thought made Hajime's stomach flutter. He could imagine Nagito running around the house giggling as they played.

"How about.... strip kiss chase... to make it more interesting." Hajime watched the blush form on Nagito's cheeks as he imagined it. Hajime really hoped he wasn't imagining children stripping.

"Children don't-" of course. Hajime rolled his eyes and took Nagito's hand.

"We aren't kids. We need something to make this more interesting." The other blushed at the thought.

"So... how would it work?"

"A kiss chase, where we're both trying to kiss the other but not be kissed. One kiss on any part of the body that isn't clothes means a piece of clothing is lost." Hajime made the rules up on the spot. He was thinking about how to make this 'adult' without making it dirty.

"We stop at underwear." He added at the last minute.

Nagito nodded happily. "That's such a good idea Hajime! As expected of someone with such high hope as you."

Hajime didn't really understand the reference to hope, but decidedly ignored it.

"Wanna play now?" He asked. Nagito nodded gleefully. He looked like he was ready to jump up and down. "Okay. We have one minute to hide somewhere in the house. Build a base if you want, make your defence better but you can't put on anymore clothes." Nagito nodded in understanding, looking around the house for places to hide. "Uh, it won't work if we both hide and stay hidden so after the minute is up we must leave our bases and actively hunt the other." Hajime nodded in response.

"Ready?"

"Set." Nagito pitched in.

"Go!"

And they were both off.


	14. Kissy Chase!

Hajime was down to his shirt and boxers. This was not good. Somehow, Nagito had perfected his sneak attack, not that the other wasn't down to just his jeans and one sock, but still.

He was amazing at hiding low and kissing just above the ankle or on Hajime's feet as soon as his socks were removed. Hajime thought it was kinda gross to kiss someone's feet but he could see why Nagito did it just from looking in those ambitious fighting eyes.

All for the sake of winning. That was the only reason he was resorting to foot kisses. 

While Nagito was all for the short pecks which meant clothes came off, Hajime was in it for the long soft kisses or sensual ones. As soon as Nagito's top came off, he received a soft kiss to the shoulder, followed by a small nip.

And that's when sock 1 came off.

Otherwise, Hajime had kissed his neck and kissed his cheek. Those were the best ones. The ones that made Nagito giggle slightly as Hajime would find yet another ticklish spot on his body. The last sock was quickly lost to a sneaky peak around the door trick Hajime pulled, causing a kiss to Nagito's lips.

The two argued for around four minutes before they agreed that it was a void point. After all, lips bumping could've been either of their faults, it didn't matter who started it! They ended up pushing into each other, backing off and trying the kiss again 

Now, Hajime was running to hide in the kitchen. It was down to the match point. Shirt or pants after the sock was lost to Hajime's quick kiss in the shoulder when running past Nagito.

He made it to the kitchen, hiding behind the open door. As he started to allow his breathing to calm down, he heard Nagito's footsteps.

And honestly? Was he really going for the horror movie theme? Really?

There was only the sound feet on wood. The soft pat pat pat as they walked in rhythmic, even steps. Hajime was still trying to slow down his breath, but ended up holding it altogether when he hear Nagito speaking.

"Hajime... Hajime... where are you?" The other sounded so confused, so hurt that he was hiding. And that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted Hajime to think he was upset and come out of his hiding place to kiss him. He wanted it!

"Hajime... I'm going to find you..." came the next utterance. Hajime glared at the door he was staring at, really hoping that he went away because holding his breath was getting tiresome.

"Hajime... there are so many things I will do to you when you come out... Hajime come out and I'll have you moaning in ecstasy," Hajime opened his mouth in shock. They had never talked about sex! That.... I mean sure, Hajime had thought a lot about it... and what he was hearing did make him feel a stirring in his abdomen, but he pushed the feeling down. He was not going to do anything! They both knew that!

There was a creek of the squeaky floor board and Hajime closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He hoped that Nagito didn't check behind the door. It was all over if he did. How did it come to this? Why wasn't he hunting Nagito too?

Hajime guessed he'd forgotten about that part of this game.

All of a sudden, the light he could see from the other side of the door faded and in the gap he'd left stood Nagito. He was smirking.

"Looks like I've won this game Hajime," he giggled. He walked forward, capturing Hajime with his eyes, making them widen so he looked like a doe in headlights. 

Nagito got closer and closer and soon, his hands were on Hajime's shoulders. He was just leaning in for the kiss when-

Chu~

There was a fleeting kiss to his neck. The kiss was so soft, it almost felt like it didn't happen. But it had, and Nagito knew it had.

He looked to see Hajime's smirking face.

"No, Nagito. I think I've won." He chuckled. He leaned in closer.

"Shouldn't leave yourself open," he whispered. Before joining his and Nagito's lips in a warm kiss. The other let out a strangled noise, but still closed his eyes. He let his hands move down from Hajime's shoulders, down his arms to his hips. Hajime's own hands came up to pull on Nagito's hair. He always loved the feel of the soft hair, it was never as fluffy as it felt, but that didn't matter. That didn't matter at all. Nagito's hair was still Nagito's and he loved it all the same.

Nagito made a soft noise as his hair was pulled. He pushed Hajime back, making the door slam as Hajime hit it. It closed, as Hajime let himself be pushed. He let out a small moan, pulling his hands away to try and pull Nagito closer by two fistfuls of clothes. The other broke the kiss, holding Hajime by his elbows as he looked into his eyes.

"Do you want more?" He asked softly. Hajime knew he was shy about this. Nagito was doing this for the first time ever, hell so was Hajime, so the two were being slower than some might expect, but Hajime thought that sex would probably come later, not sooner. And he really was fine with that.

After all, he came here to be Nagito's friend first and foremost, not his lover.

Of course. All this thinking had ended up at nothing and it didn't change the fact that Hajime now had his legs wrapped around Nagito's legs while-

Wait... What? 

Hajime broke away from the kiss to see what he body was doing. He really was pressed up against a wall crotch to crotch with Nagito. The other seemed surprised too, looking down at their bodies with wide eyes.

"Ah... sorry Hajime. That's..."

"Probably my fault." Hajime grumbled. He leaned in and kissed Nagito again. "Who cares? It’s fun."

Hajime felt Nagito's hands on his thighs, the prosthetic tapped rhythmically and pressed into his bare legs. He was pretty sure this was made more awkward only by their state of dress.

"Hajime... don't you need to take your shirt off now?" Nagito asked, looking down at the others chest. Hajime hummed, narrowing his eyes. He was pretty sure he didn't.

"Don't you need to take your pants off now?" He mimicked, crossing his arms between them. Nagito rolled his eyes, grabbing Hajime's waist so he could lower his legs to the ground.

"Well... I lost so I go first don't I?" Hajime smirked and nodded.

The pants came off, slowly but surely. Nagito was being... tempting. He popped one button, then a second, Hajime almost groaned when he saw the other looking up at him, biting his lip. That was the last straw!

Their roles reversed quickly, Nagito against the wall with Hajime on his knees pulling down the others pants.

Now that should be easy.

Problem?

Nagito's underwear came down too.

Hajime pretended he wasn't staring. And he was trying to pretend that Nagito wasn't half hard from their kissing session only a moment ago.

"Ohh Hajime," Nagito giggled. As Hajime looked up, he saw the other was looking away blushing. He didn't exactly look like he was happy, but he didn't look like he was rejecting this. "What will you do now?"

What would Hajime do now? He closed his eyes... it was decision time.

 


	15. Love you

No way was he doing anything.

Hajime stood, pulling up Nagito's underwear as he did. He hadn't guessed that Nagito would be the kind to wear striped boxer briefs. He guessed he had him down as more of a white and only white underwear kind of guy. He hadn't yet decided on if he would wear boxers or briefs so having the choice that was both really seemed fitting. Especially those nice stripy ones. The underwear he was wearing now were cute, they hugged his body nicely and really seemed to make him seem slimmer without making... other things... look smaller. Hajime blushed slightly at the thought. He looked up to Nagito to see that the other was frowning. As Hajime stood, Nagito was flat out refusing to look at him, looking in every other direction but Hajime. It was silent for a short time, both looking at each other then back away. Nagito was first to speak.

"Am I really-?"

"No you aren't disgusting. No I don't hate you yes I'm sure and I love you very much." Hajime sighed, taking one of Nagito's hands. "I... don't think I'm ready to do anything like that just yet... even if..."

"Even if we've known each other almost our whole lives?" Nagito supplied. His hand gripped on to Hajime's, treating it as his anchor to earth. "Even if we only have two more weeks?" Nagito's voice cracked and Hajime was quick to pull him into a hug. He cradled Nagito's head to his shoulder and while the other's hands were slack he knew that he didn't want Hajime to let go. 

Hajime sighed. Moments ticked by and he pulled away. 

"Come on." He sighed. He pulled Nagito by his hand, taking him to the bed they shared.

Nagito had small tears on his pink cheeks. Tiny little freckles were visible just glinting on the top of the skin. Hajime leaned over and kissed it, shocking Nagito.

"You are so beautiful Nagito." Hajime sighed as he gently lowered the other onto the bed. Nagito blushed, illuminating more of the tiny freckles. He looked down to Hajime's chest with hooded eyes.

"Are we going to...?" Hajime shook his head. No. he had heard that tone before, the tone Nagito used meant he was scared. He was worried about them having sex.

There was no way they could do it. Not now Hajime was sure neither of them were completely ready yet.

He was determined to be ready before the end of his time in England.

Hajime pushed Nagito down onto the pillows. At first, he climbed on top of him, feeling Nagito's heart beat erratically. After a moment of looking in each other's eyes, both their hearts slowed and they were both smiling.

"I love you." Hajime breathed. He lowered down so he was hovering just over Nagito's skin.

"And there are other ways to show it. Sex is just one." Nagito didn't look so sure, frowning again.

"But Junko said-" that stopped Hajime in his tracks. Junko? When had he talked to his cousin? Hajime was about to ask when he saw Nagito raising his hands and waving them back and forth.

"N-not recently! When I lived there, she was going out with a boy and bragging to me and her sister how she was going to have sex with him. I asked why it mattered and she said..."

"No. let me guess," Hajime butted in. He barked a laugh as he thought of what happened. Junko was behind this too? It was things like this that made Hajime think of Nagito a little differently.

After all, as a child he must've been a blank slate. His parents disappeared and he blamed himself, he was impressionable, he listened to what people told him. Things became scribbled down on his blank slate that didn't need to be there. Things Junko had said seemed to last the longest. And that was what really hurt them both the most.

Because the eraser for the slate couldn't be words. Hajime couldn't erase Junko's hastily scribbled nastiness with all the love in the world. 

It was like someone writing on a white board in permanent ink instead of the erasable one. You had to scrub and scrub and scratch away at the words and they never quite erased. The only way was to scribble over it with your own positive vibes. You had to scribble your words over the top tell him he was beautiful tell him he mattered and he was worthy and he was the most amazing person. Make sure he knew he was needed. Make sure he knew how much you loved him.

It was a hard task, but one Hajime accepted whole heartedly.

After all, he really wanted to understand the blank slate that was Nagito.

"Let me guess... she said sex was the most important thing in a relationship and it was all boys like you were good for." Nagito hummed, looking away.

"Yes. And she said that I would never be worthy of any love and if I found anyone to have sex with I would be very lucky." 

Hajime clicked his tongue at this information. He didn't think he could hate Junko more at this point. 

He looked at the scars all over Nagito's body. The crash, the kidnapping... the car.... Hajime sighed. He wondered if he had any from Junko... he would ask after they finished talking about this.

"You know, everything she said is wrong." Hajime started. "For one. It's the other way around. Anyone who ever had the pleasure to have sex with you is the lucky one." Nagito blushed. "And also, sex isn't a prize you should give away. I have a friend back home who does that and it's not pretty." Hajime sighed thinking of Akane. He hoped Nekomaru was keeping her off the streets for now after agreeing to train her.

"Nagito. Sex is something you want to be wonderful, with a person you love very dearly."

"I love you very dearly." Nagito chipped in, crossing his arms.

"Yes. But you aren't ready." Hajime sighed as he shook his head. 

"How do you know?"

"Nagito, look me in the eye and say you want me to have sex with you and put my dick in your ass." Hajime had a straight face as he said it. Nagito opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. 

"But... that's kind of embarrassing..." he murmured. Hajime chuckled, it was the first time he thought Nagito had ever been embarrassed by something he said. He thought Nagito had no mouth filter, guess he was wrong.

"Don't worry, we can do it before I leave... if you're ready. If you can tell me you want sex and you're ready, we will." Hajime sighed to himself, flopping onto his stomach down next to Nagito. 

"After all, I'm not 100% ready either." He put his hands under his chin, folding them and leaning on his elbows to keep him upright.

"Really?" 

"Uh huh. It's a big thing you know?" Nagito nodded. Hajime hoped this was him finally getting through.

"I understand Hajime. Not until neither of us have doubts about it. Not until we can both say that we want to." Hajime nodded. He smiled happily.

"But I can still show you affection and love in other ways..." he smirked. He watched as Nagito playfully mirrored the expression. 

"Yeah?"

"For example..." and suddenly Nagito was screeching with laughter. He was screeching and tossing and he couldn't help himself this was too much! Hajime was laughing along as he heard whimpered cries that it was too much. He heard Nagito say he couldn't breathe. The laughter of the boys echoed through the entire room, loud and proud at the happiness they radiated.

\----

The night was spent in harmony. The two hugged and tickled and kissed until the skies went dark and they were both yawning loudly. Hajime was leaning against Nagito's frail chest. He wasn't going to pretend his neck wasn't covered in tiny love bites that they had decided to test out making. It was sweet and fun to try and both of them were investing and giggling at the marks they made. Hajime forgot all about Junko and thankfully so did Nagito. They played around, getting used to seeing the whole of each other's bodies.

The two rolled over, allowing Nagito to hover over Hajime's chest.

"You examined my body... now I'm going to do the same." He murmured, letting one finger trace down Hajime's chest.

Nagito traced his finger over Hajime. His skin was tanned from living in Spain. It gave his skin a nice glow that seemed to shimmer and radiate under Nagito's touch. There were hardly any blemishes, just one small scar over Hajime's abdomen. 

"Appendix." He heard Hajime explain. With that, he continued to explore. Hajime was well built. He wasn't lanky and painfully skinny like Nagito was; he had a well-built chest, strong arms and legs and the abs causing a slight bumpy pathway down his abdomen over his scar.

Nagito made sure to let his fingers smooth their way down the entire expanse of Hajime's body, down the V shaped cut that lead down into his underwear...

Hajime coughed slightly. Nagito looked up, thinking he wasn't comfortable with hands running all over him so slowly.

"Tickles..." he breathed. One smile from Nagito and the whole tickle fight started again.

Hajime was wiggling around, laughing and calling out Names. Nagito just giggled back. This round only lasted for a few minutes, before Hajime pulled Nagito up onto a searing kiss.

It was warm, guided by two hands, one on each cheek. Nagito felt immensely happy at the feeling. It was like, their relationship had drastically changed in this one night alone, like a fragment of hope had dropped into their laps. 

They lay panting next to each other, smiling and holding hands.

"Hajime... don't ever change," Nagito smiled. Hajime looked up at the other. 

"You're the one who's changing Nagito." Nagito tilted his head is confusion.

"Maybe..." he sighed. He smiled widely then. "You're changing me for the better." Hajime blushed slightly.

"Because I love you." Nagito nodded in agreement as Hajime spoke.

"I do too. After all, you're the first person I've ever had in my bed." Hajime coughed at that. The first? And only? 

"Never any sleepovers where you shared beds?" He asked. Nagito shook his head, leaving Hajime gobsmacked.

"I used to share beds with friends in the past. Once with a guy and a couple times with a girl." 

Nagito looked shocked. 

"You mean... you slept with-"

"Only in the same bed! D-don't misunderstand!" Hajime was blushing. He thought he'd? Nope. No and definitely not with _Souda or Chiaki!_

"Oh... so just like... we do?" Hajime nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! Never like anything else! They were just friends."

At this, Nagito smirked and started to giggle. "Really Hajime? Because you see to be getting very flustered..." Nagito was grinning like a cat with cream. What the hell?

Hajime put on a glare. "One of them was Souda and the other was Chiaki." He said outright. Nagito put his hands up in surrender and laughed. 

"Souda who was always after the princess and Chiaki who was gaming-sexual?"

"Yes!" Nagito giggled at the answer, kissing Hajime's cheek.

"I was teasing you Hajime. I know you are kind enough to share your bet with others if they need it. But there is one thing I want to clarify..."

Hajime tilted his head in question. He was going to wait for Nagito to ask in his own time.

"Well... I just wondered... I'm the only one who... who you... I mean, I'm trash for asking but-"

"Are you asking if I've... ever done the things I do with you before?" Hajime guessed. He didn't want to step over Nagito's toes about what he was asking, but he wanted to reassure him as quickly as possible that he was not any of the things he was about to say about himself.

Nagito nodded. "I expect someone as amazing as you would've kissed before Hajime... but I mean..."

"Nagito. I'm a virgin if that's what you’re asking." The way Hajime said it, so serious, with his blank expression, made Nagito let out a small noise close to a squeal. He was the colour of a tomato from the thought.

"Hajime! Don't just say it like that!" The way Nagito held his hands over his face made Hajime laugh. 

"Hey Nagito... Nagito no don't cover your face Nagito! No, no! You have to listen!" Hajime thought he sounded like a child as he tried to pry the others hands from his face. Nagito was still squealing slightly as they wrestled. 

"Nagito... you took my first kiss." Hajime looked straight into the others eyes as he said it. "You are the first person who has ever seen me naked. Yours was the first dick I've seen that wasn't my own-"

"Hajime!" A groan interrupted.

"You are my first love. Have been since I first learned what love was." Nagito was blushing deeper and deeper, trying to hide himself in a pillow.

"And guess what?" Hajime whispered, close to Nagito's ear. Nagito had now flipped himself over, so Hajime had a nice view of his flat ass. Even if it was flat... Hajime hadn't been looking the other way at all times. Who couldn't appreciate the way his tight jeans made what he had look...

"What?" Came the murmured reply from into the pillow.

"When I was little, and people asked me what I wanted to be when I was older. Do you know what I said?"

"A cheesy cynical NEET?" Nagito replied sarcastically. Hajime chucked and shook his head. He stroked the hair from in front of Nagito's ear, tucking it back and stroking the line between ear and hairline.

"No... I told my teacher something even more embarrassing than that..."

"A mermaid?" Nagito lifted his head from the pillow.

"Nope."

"Astronaut?" 

"Stop guessing you'll never get it." Hajime laughed. There was a smile from Nagito at that.

"What then?" He asked. 

"I said 'the only thing I want to be is Nagito's bride." The statement turned the other bright red again. He made the same strangled noise and his face was back down on the pillow.

"Ah... you aren't dead are you?" Hajime asked. "I don't want a dead boyfriend.

"Ywmyfswdrm" Hajime heard from the pillow. He tilted his head as his brain read words into that. Nothing computed in his mind for what that was.

So, He asked Nagito to repeat himself.

And that was when a red faced, burning up Nagito looked up, biting his lip and glaring at Hajime.

"You were my first wet dream! There I said it! You aren't the only one who can say nerdy gross things!" Nagito looked proud of himself, and now it was Hajime's turn to blush.

And blush Hajime did. 

He had forgotten wet dreams existed. He forgot that he'd had those kinds of dreams about Nagito. Said boy was now looking pleased as he crossed his arms and looked at Hajime. Woah was he really celebrating this?

Hajime was too embarrassed to ask.

Nagito looked at Hajime, moving closer. 

"Hajime... maybe one day we can act out my dreams..." he giggled turning Hajime crimson. What the hell? 

Hajime coughed, trying to get this to stop. Nagito was giggling at that too.

"N-Nagito... I want to make you feel good w-without sex." He said. He gained confidence from Nagito's blissful expression.

"Really?" Hajime nodded.

"I'm not... taking your underwear off... I'm just going to... kiss you and stuff?" Hajime needed to feel more confident. He was really asking himself why he wasn't at this point.

"Oh... like, to explicit a reaction?" That caused Hajime to shame his head. 

"I just want to make you feel good." He repeated.

Nagito nodded. "Okay, shall I...?"

"Stay on your stomach. I'll start on your back."

And that's what Hajime did.

He spent his time trying to relax and worship Nagito with kisses and touches alone. He massaged Nagito's shoulders, kissing down his side to where a small scar shimmered against his pale skin. He placed butterfly kisses along the scar, before keeping going down to the two dimples on the bottom of his back.

Hajime blew air onto them, causing Nagito to laugh at the sensation. Hajime kissed between the two, circling around them with his fingers. Dimples were something he just found attractive. They were something he loved to see. And he loved to see them against Nagito's milky skin.

Hajime let his nose run along close to the skin, so the tip would touch each bump of the others spine and press against the skin with each kiss.

When he was done with the kisses, Hajime began massaging Nagito's shoulders again. He worked in small but deep circles, leaving soft, slow, hot kisses against the others neck. Each was calculated and Hajime knew that Nagito had his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted at the sensation. Hajime lay behind Nagito's back, pulling him so Nagito was lying with his back flush against Hajime's front.

The butterfly kisses didn't stop on Nagito's neck, but the hands made their way across new territory, they were moving softly, finger tips touching over the bumps and ridges left by old scars. He planned to kiss each one, make sure that Nagito knew that they didn't make him weak; that they made him stronger. Hajime really hoped Nagito would learn that soon.

Hajime didn't expect it, but Nagito let out a small breathy moan as he was touched. Hajime smiled at the sound. He kissed again.

"I love you..." he whispered.

"I love you too."

_\---_

_"Ohh Hajime," Nagito giggled. As Hajime looked up, he saw the other was looking straight at him, blushing. "What will you do now?"_

_Hajime stood, not bothering to do anything about the dropped boxers. He hummed as he pulled the other closer. "What do you want me to do now?" He murmured, looking down at Nagito's lips. "Suck."_

_Hajime hummed, kissing Nagito fiercely. He tilted his head, allowing his tongue to come out and stroke at the others lips. Nagito accepted, opening his own mouth. There was a moan as Hajime leaned down to grab Nagito's dick. "How can I do that when you're not even fully hard yet?" Hajime asked. "Am I not alluring enough in my underwear?"_

_"Haji-"_

_"How about now?" Hajime had stopped what he was doing and turned around, pulling his underwear down slowly, making sure it only showed inch by inch, not moving quickly. He heard a groan from behind him and turned back around, stroking his own dick._

_Hajime watched Nagito's face. He watched the other try to keep his eyes up at the others face, but they dropped again and again to what the other's hand was doing._

_"Look at that, even the sight of me is making you hard." Hajime teased. He moved closer, running a finger along the underneath of Nagito's cock._

_The other gasped, leaving himself open for Hajime to push him right against the wall. Hajime didn't even stop there, he pressed himself up against Nagito too, using a leg to rub against the others unclothed dick._

_"Do you want me to touch you?" He asked into Nagito's ear, the other whined at the friction, nodding his head. His cheeks were rosy, bringing out the freckles._

_He was breathing in short gasps, his eyes rolling back as he closed them._

_"This is the first time you've been touched, correct?" Nagito nodded again. He groaned as Hajime replaced his knee with his hand, cupping and stroking. "Do you like it?" Another nod_

_"You want more?" Nod._

_Hajime got down on his knees, looking Nagito in the eyes._

_"Have you fantasised about me before? Have you fingered yourself thinking about me before?" Nagito let out a small squeak at the question, nodding very vigorously. "Watch me." Hajime growled. "Watch me go down you. Watch me take away your innocence with my mouth."_

_Nagito did as he was told. He groaned as Hajime opened his mouth, engulfing the tip. His eyes squeezed shut and he threw his head from side to side, moaning with this jaw hanging slack. Hajime took the whole of him into his mouth. He sucked, letting his cheeks hollow out as he released most of the cock in his mouth. He began sucking on just the tip, using his tongue to tickle the underneath._

_"Ah! Hajime there!" Nagito called, placing a hand on the back of the others head. Hajime let himself be guided back down the cock as quickly as Nagito wanted. The other was hissing and groaning, throwing his head around at this feeling. The one feeling he had never had before._

_Hajime pulled away completely, holding Nagito in his hand and licking up the underside, then kissing and sucking at the sides before promptly putting the whole thing in his mouth again, sucking as if it was a tasty frozen treat._

_At this point, Nagito wasn't even moaning, he was just repeating 'Hajime' over and over again without any breaks. He only took breaks to gasp in air, his head thrown back in ecstasy._

_"Nagito." Hajime interrupted. The other looked down with cloudy eyes. "Fuck my face. Take control."_

_Nagito didn't seem to need to be told twice. He was there, both hands in Hajime's hair while his hips snapped forward, hitting the back of Hajime's throat each time. Nagito was getting close. Hajime could tell by the salty Precum seeping onto his tongue. He tried his best to use his tongue while Nagito moved. He even used a finger to move around and circle Nagito's asshole. He didn't have any lube to actually stick the finger in, but he knew Nagito would get the idea._

_"Hajime!" Nagito whined loudly. Hajime looked up at the other though his eyelashes._

_"HAJIME! Hajime I'm-!"_

Hajime woke up in a cold sweat. He was panting, feeling the strain of his probably really obvious erection on his underwear.

A dream...that's all that had been...

Hajime sighed. Damn that was a good dream.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo he didn't suck the D.... I thought that the way I did it is probably better...   
> and at least this fic finally got its explicit rating! Yay for wet dreams!


	16. Shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> If theres any mistakes its cuz I'm actually so tired from writing it I forgot to check.  
> Sorry dudes! I'll get them later!

When Nagito had said they weren’t going out, Hajime had taken that to believe they weren’t going out _at all_.

And of course, that wasn’t true.

That was how Hajime found himself on the train on the way to an unfamiliar town. Their stop was nowhere near coming up and this whole wait was made worse because it was 8am. On a Tuesday. And if you have never taken a train before- like Hajime hadn’t- you would never be able to prepare yourself for the noise.

_“Erin! Erin! Luke added me on Facebook!”_

_“Oh my god Lucy! It’s like fate!_

_“Ready for another day of count the crosses?”_

_“Hey hey! Do you have any lessons over at the catholic school?_

_“Mr Hall drew a car on the board yesterday!”_

_“That’s nothing! Didn’t your class burn nylon the other day like us?”_

And that was only what Hajime could hear in their immediate vicinity.

Nagito explainedthe situation to him as they gripped tightly at each other’s hands. The train stopped outside a smaller village, before going on to where they were going. The smaller place, Hagley, didn’t just have one school; it had three. Two high schools and a primary school. High school meant all these eleven year olds that were saying words like fake and Facebook in the same sentence.

There were also older people too, young adults aged around 17 like the ones talking about catholic schools and burning things. Nagito had explained the mechanics of English schools as soon as Hajime asked, telling him that the older ones were Sixth form students, like small colleges operating in schools. The ones for the two high schools in Hagley were quite prestigious, Nagito even admitted to going to one.

The train emptied at the Hagley stop just as Nagito predicted and off they rode to their destination. This meant that the two had a chance to finally sit on one seat. The seats they picked ended up to be some of the ones with the least chewing gum on them. Nagito said they were just lucky. After they sat, the other began babbling to Hajime.

“I promise this town is really worth your time Hajime! There’s a little river and a really nice shopping street and-“

“Nagito. Hajime interrupted. The other was still trying to do things just for Hajime wasn’t he? The other looked down sheepishly. Yep, Hajime caught him out. “I’m sure this place is really nice, but why is it we’re coming here?” Nagito looked confused for a second, like he had already told Hajime.

His eyes lit up in realisation quickly, as if a light bulb had gone off atop of his head. “Oh! I never told you!” Nagito smiled happily, grasping Hajime’s hand. “We’re going to get previsions for our day at home!” Nagito nodded as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Hajime too the time to intertwine their fingers.

“You know, if we’re getting lots of stuff we should’ve bought the car…” Hajime hummed. Nagito let out a small laugh, looking down at their fingers now.

“Hajime, would you want to be with me forever?” he asked after a moment. Hajime looked up in confusion. Where the hell did this train of thought come from? They were _just_ talking about shopping and he’d mentioned the car and now they’re talking heavy stuff?

Nagito must’ve seen the look of confusion on Hajime’s face, because he quickly backtracked what he was saying.

“Ah! Sorry Hajime that was a weird thing for me to blurt out! I’m useless, I shouldn’t just say what comes to mind. Of course you don’t want-“

“I do.” Hajime interrupted looking down. His cheeks were a lovely rose pink, sending Nagito’s the same colour.

“You… do?” Nagito was astonished. Hajime wanted to….?

“I will.”

“Will?”

“But, let’s talk about it another time… later.” Hajime smiled. He looked around slowly, noticing nobody could see them, before placing a kiss on Nagito’s cheek. Nagito giggled, leaning over to kiss the other back. A plan was forming in his mind as to how he could show Hajime how special he was.

He had a lot to do to make it perfect.

 

\---

 

Getting off the train was easy enough. They walked down a set of stairs into the middle of an old town. Nagito looked around, humming to himself. He looked over to Hajime. He knew the other would’ve been looking for guidance on where they should go, but for Nagito to get his plan together he would need to be alone. He didn’t know how he could leave Hajime in a strange place without the other getting suspicious.

Nagito hummed, tapping his chin. He felt Hajime take his prosthetic hand and he couldn’t help himself from flinching back at first. Hajime let go quickly and Nagito sighed.

“I... I’m fine.” He murmured, reaching out to grab Hajime’s hand himself. “I’m just not used to people reaching for that hand.” Nagito smiled at Hajime. “I can’t wait to get used to you.” Hajime blushed at the comment.

“S-so… what did you want to buy today?” Hajime asked after a moment of silence. The two began walking along the pavement, under scaffolding and past sweet smelling food shops.

“Well… we need lots of pillows! And popcorn! And um… well there’s some things I need to get for… uh for something else…” Hajime cocked a head. Something else? What the hell did Nagito mean by that? He didn’t bother to ask, knowing he wouldn’t get a straight answer.

“Oh! Blankets too!” Nagito smiled. “Lots and lots of blankets!” he looked side to side as they reached a set of lights before dragging Hajime across.

“The man was on red!” Hajime half-yelled as they ran. He head Nagito giggle.

“But isn’t it more fun this way? A small amount of danger can make life fun!” the look in Nagito’s eyes showed he was having fun. Hajime wasn’t sure if he had ever seen the other looking so carefree. His jacket was flapping behind them as they ran. Hajime couldn’t help but smile in return at the sight.

It was things like this that really a made Nagito look beautiful. His eyes sparkled prettily, his cheeks that rosy hue that showed he was healthier than he looked and his smile reached his eyes, crinkling the corners as he laughed happily. Nagito looked more beautiful in this second than most of the things Hajime had ever seen in his life.

And he really wished he could take this person back to Spain with him to meet his mother for real.

The made their way into a small stationary shop first. Nagito ummed and ahhed at almost everything he saw, voicing how much he loved Penguins and how he felt like he had a personal grudge against dolphins after one had pushed him over when his parents took him to a dolphin swimming experience. Hajime talked about his love for Red Pandas and bees. Even if the store didn’t seem to have any lines of stationary with red pandas, he was able to find lots of bees and butterflies.

Nagito decidedly got them both some stuff, as well as mugs. He said he wanted Hajime to have some stuff in Nagitos home, so that it really did feel like it was theirs rather than just Nagito’s home that Hajime was staying in.

They left there with three bags and one new backpack to carry those bags. The next store they looked in was an expensive jewellers. Hajime said no before Nagito even had chance to ask if he wanted to go in.

They walked past another jewellers before reaching a massive three story building. Obviously, hajime had been to stores this big before, but he was still a little in awe at how big the place actually was.

The two walked in, seeing two members of staff already as they walked. It was confusing, they mustve been on the ladies clothing floor, but there were two men, one in a green afro wig riding an exercise bike to Uptown Funk while the other man, a more sombre looking man at that, was jangling a green bucket of money. They were standing right next to the escalator, so the two had to walk straight past them to go to where the Home section was.

Hajime watched as Nagito put a ball of rolled up notes into the astonished man’s bucket.

“Macmillan helps a lot of people with cancer, I want to find a cure for this festering despair curse one day.” He smiled. “I want to help others, before they find a treatment to help me.” The men looked at Nagito in astonishment, but he just smiled back and waved as he made his way down the escalator to the next floor, Hajime in tow.

“Wait, a cure for…” the words rung in Hajime’s ears. Did Nagito have… no… he couldn’t… Nagito looked back with a smile at Hajime’s confused and saddening expression. Why the hell would he say that?

“Nagito… do you…?”

“I did.” He acknowledged. “But it’s gone now. It was-“

“You never told me!” Hajime was confused and slightly angry that Nagito never mentioned it. “What if you had died while-“

“I never had to have Chemo, I never had to go to hospital for long amounts of time… I was lucky.” Nagito looked down at his hands. Hajime could feel the eyes of an employee on the two as they stood beside the children’s clothing section. “I had Melanoma.” Nagito finally said. He was looking down.

“It was a mole, in my hairline and the doctor found it because I went in complaining about headaches after hitting my head once. The next thing I knew, I was having surgery.” The two were silent now, an employee looked like she was going to come over, but the atmosphere seemed to steer her away again.

“I’m sorry…” Hajime murmured. “Are you cured?” Hajime only received a nod in reply. Nagito was rubbing his arm nervously, not looking at Hajime. They probably looked like nervous teenagers to everyone around them.

“Hello there,” the woman from before said as she walked up. “I was wondering if you two gentlemen needed any help today.” The woman smiled but Nagito shook his head. She smiled happily and nodded. “Okay well I’ll just be here if you do.”

The woman walked away, leaving the two on their own again. Hajime sighed as Nagito turned on heel and started walking towards one side of the store.

They walked to the home section alone, even though the staff member offered to help. There was tension between them. Hajime felt a chill run up his spine when he realised he caused it. Why oh why did he bring it up? Why did he even bother asking about the cancer? Hajime sighed, looking around to the stone faced Nagito. He wished he could take it all back.

"I'm just going to get a trolley Hajime, can you get some square pillows? Uh... here..." Nagito handed Hajime a black card.

"I had this made for you as soon as I heard you were coming, it seems the perfect time to give it to you..." he sighed. "If I'm a long time, we need big square pillows, like eight ... and a duvet cover and um... maybe some blankets?" 

"So you want the whole store?" Hajime tried to joke.

Nagito hummed. "Well, not the wool ones. Just the feathered ones." Hajime couldn't believe he was still being serious at a time like this.

Nagito looked over to Hajime's confused face. He knew he had to make this better.

"I won't be long." He smiled. Nagito kissed Hajime on the cheek before walking towards the area labelled food hall. 

And now Hajime had to cart all these pillows over to the check out.

\---

It had been twenty minutes. Nagito was still not back and Hajime had somehow made a home for himself on the display couch. He watched two or three employees fight among the sea of people to take their breaks before realising time had passed with him just people watching.

He began to think of what had happened to Nagito. Had he just... abandoned Hajime? Was he coming back? Hajime didn't know what to do at that thought.

What if he didn’t? What if he was hurt or-

A smash brought Hajime out of his thoughts.

"Oh my fudging god stay on the fudging shelf!" He heard someone angrily mutter. He saw a small red haired employee, pushing picture frames onto a shelf while another, standing messing with towels, pulled faces and laughed at her.

The girl looked up as Hajime made his way over. She made sad frowning facial expressions, jutting out her bottom lip more than was natural and making puppy dog noises.

"Sorry I suck at this, need any help sir?" She smiled, still holding picture frames while there seemed to be a smashed pile beside her.

"Uh... I have a lot of stuff... I need to get to the checkout?"

"Kay!" The girl smiled. She hummed, looking at the mess. "One sec, lemme just move these off the floor or that butt over there will yell at me." She pointed to the boy over in towels, he frowned as he saw himself being pointed out. Hajime wondered what the relationship between the two was. Whatever was happening, why did the two people seem like they hated each other when they worked together?

"What do you need?" She asked Hajime looking up as she lifted a pile of large picture frames. As soon as they were off the floor and on the white shelf she pushed them, going to the next pile.

"Pillows, duvets and throws." Hajime replied, noting a smile on the others face.

"Okay! Want them today or we can do an online order and get them delivered within three days." She stood up. "If you don't want to carry them around alone."

"I'm not sure..." Hajime hummed. He wished Nagito was here right now to help him.

The girl was quick to work, moving the frames and mirrors and handing off the pile of broken ones to towel boy, who had come over to help Hajime also.

"Yeah I'm helping him, go give these to Mags." The girl smirked. She dropped them into the boys hands, allowing him time to let out a 'but' before taking Hajime to the pillow section.

"So... the most a person can usually carry is four normal pillows, so how many do you need?" The girl pulled her hands behind her back, puffing out her chest. 

"My boyfriend said around eight?" Hajime told her. The girl seemed to light up a little more at that. 

"Eight!? Okay! Eight of what kind?"

"Square." The girl sighed. 

"Ah... that might be a problem. Looks like your boyfriend might need to wait for his deluxe delivery of pillows." The girl counted them off to Hajime, showing they only had six in total. Hajime shrugged. 

"How about six square and two normal? With a 13.5 TOG duvet it'll be like you have one giant pillow. Those things are heavy." The girl chuckled. She picked up some of the pillows.

"You might need to call up your boyfriend to help you sir. I mean, my limit for carrying is seven and even then I had to ditch three to-" the girl shook her head. "Don't mind me" she told him. She looked to the other shop worker who had just arrived back in towels.

"Hey! Harrison! Come over here and help!" She called. The boy looked at her snootily. Oh yeah, Hajime wasn't sure what to make of this boy.

"What?"

"Carry these." She dumped the pillows on the other guy before turning to Hajime.

"Okay, I think I have the perfect thick blanket too," she said before taking him to bedding. 

Hajime and the girl spent a long time discussing bedding before carrying the stuff to the till. With 'Harrison' carrying the square pillows and the girl 'Emily' carrying two goose down duvets, Hajime and his blankets made it to the till unharmed. A small woman served and another just looked in astonishment at the purchase.

The kind girl even scanned some code to get him money off and they loaded his stuff into two large bin liners. Everything but the duvets fit, so Hajime was left with two duvets and two bin bags full of pillows.

"Well if you fall you'll spring back up!" The girl laughed. All in all, Hajime spent £400 on the whole transaction. He was sure Nagito would've gotten mad if he had bought the cheapest. The most expensive bedding in the store had been his choice and now he was going to have to wait for Nagito here because he sure as hell couldn't lug all this bedding back on the train. 

As if on cue, in came Nagito from the food hall.

"Hajime! I'm sorry I took so long!" He said. He looked exhausted and Hajime could do nothing but sigh and forgive him. They decided to leave the bags behind the till for a little while and went to buy food in the food hall.

They got steaks and wines and snacks galore. Hajime was sure that if he ate all the chocolate they just bought he would end up in a sugar coma for the rest of his life.

He was so glad that they weren’t still awkward, when Nagito came back it was as if nothing had happened before. At least that was good. Hajime sighed and watched as Nagito smiled happily, showing Hajime a packet of food he wanted to eat.

He was so glad. He only hoped that everything would stay okay for now.


	17. Building a fort of love and happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention! the store in the last chapter was my place of work. The girl with the red hair? That's me. I smashed a hella load of frames the other day and decidedly wrote myself into the story! Hooray!  
> Sorry this took so long, if you didnt see, I wrote another thing. A story called 'Ships Go Sailing By'. I'd like if you read that too!

Transporting the stuff home was... interesting to say the least. With three large food shopping bags, two bin liners and the two large duvet bags, they were barely able to get onto the train. Nagito was thanking every lucky star on the planet that they didn't miss the train, or that the train had been late. He was wishing on every star that the night ahead was good too.

Nagito wasn't great at hiding things, but the pharmacy bag he has stashed his other purchases in really was doing a great job at diverting Hajime's questioning glance. 

Getting home was fine, the stuff all fit into the car with just enough space for the two boys to also shuffle in. After an… interesting car journey, they managed to get it all up into the apartment with relatively no trouble.

Hajime hauled everything out of the packets, pulling duvet covers and pillow cases over the items for cleanliness sake. He watched as Nagito dragged two chairs into the room. As the second chair was added, they both smirked at each other.

And it took only another 60 seconds before the den was made and the two were giggling like children as they flicked though the TV channels to find a good film.

The two lay beneath a blanket, on top of the one duvet. The second duvet was forming a droopy ceiling, walled by the giant square pillows with the normal ones forming a wall at the back. The den was actually really well made. Hajime was excited by it at least. Nagito had even gotten some small battery operated fairy lights, so the ceiling looked a little like the roof of Nagito’s car. Hajime liked imagining it as the night sky they were looking up at as they cuddled.

Nagito had mentioned often making dens alone as a child and Hajime guessed this must be some kind of full poof structure that never fell.

The two had started on their stomachs, channel surfing and just chatting, but as soon as the Disney movie had been chosen and the remote had been discarded, Hajime was on his back with Nagito hovering over him.

Hajime was reaching up, cupping one of Nagito’s cheeks while the other had a hand under Hajime’s shirt, running a hand up and down his side. The two were content, staring in each other’s eyes and sighing every once in a while.

“Why can’t you stay with me forever?” Nagito asked as he cupped Hajime’s hand on his face. Hajime closed his eyes and hummed.

“Because the world can’t run along without us.”

“I wish the world could just stop, and that I could have you all to myself forever.” Nagito leaned down, kissing Hajime lightly. Hajime started to laugh as he felt the other began to leave tiny kisses up and down his neck. He began nipping here and there, causing Hajime to squirm in his hold.

“Take my shirt off.” Hajime commanded. “I want it gone. I want you to touch me.” Hajime was looking up with a half smirk and hooded eyes. Nagito was a goner before he had even looked down.

The shirt was discarded with seconds and a full on make out session began. Hajime had his hands pinned above his head while Nagito was leaning down over him, kissing him deeply. The only sound in the room was the sound of their lips mashing together.

The groan that escaped Hajime’s lips broke Nagito out of the trance he had let himself slip into. He really needed to clear his head for a moment. After all, he had to do what he had planned to today. Hajime laughed breathlessly as his lips were released. “This is not what I expected to be doing when I got off that plane.”

He squirmed around on the blanket again under Nagito, getting his attention back. Hajime tried to free his hand, letting out a small whine from the back of his throat. “More. Kiss me more.” Hajime whined. He tried to buck up into Nagito, making the other blush and feel a stir in his abdomen.

Nagito leaned back down, taking Hajime’s lips for only a few moments, before moving onto his neck. Hajime let out a small groan, closing his eyes and tilting his head back to give Nagito more room.

“Bite me,” Hajime smirked. “I want you to make sure anyone in the street will know who I belong to.”

Yep. Those words went straight to Nagito’s groin. Hajime must be doing it on purpose. Those words definitely deserved a hard bite in Nagito’s eyes.

So he did. He heard Hajime groan as he began sucking on one spot of skin by Hajime’s collarbone. He was not going to stop until there was a mark there.

And true to his word, Nagito didn’t stop. He didn’t stop until Hajime breathlessly told him to. He didn’t stop until Hajime’s neck was red and covered in half circles of tooth marks. Hajime sat up now, rubbing his neck and laughing. Nagito was so glad he wasn’t going to get angry about the bites. He breathed out a sigh of relief, leaning forward to kiss Hajime’s lips.

“I’m so glad we kissed. I’m so glad we worked out we loved each other.” Hajime carried on from earlier. The look in his eyes was hopeful, like he wanted to hear Nagito vocalise that he did feel the same way.

Nagito was thanking his luck this conversation would lead onto what he wanted to say! He smiled, leaning down and kissing Hajime’s forehead.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about that…” Nagito breathed, causing Hajime to _stop_ breathing. He wanted to… talk about it? Was something wrong? Hajime pushed Nagito off, Sitting up fully and pulling the blanket over his shoulders.

“Talk about it?” he asked softly. “Is this about earlier?” Hajime felt like an idiot for thinking that the tension from earlier would go away so quickly.

Nagito smiled and shuffled forward to caress Hajime’s face. He moved himself even closer when Hajime didn’t move back, leaning forward and kissing each of Hajime’s closed eyes.

“Don’t worry, Hajime… it’s not something bad, well… It’s not to me. I think. If you… think the same way I do…” Hajime looked up at the other in confusion. His lips were slightly parted as he looked up at the tiny kind smile on Nagito’s lips as he reached into his pocket.

“I had a real hard time deciding what you would like Hajime. It was even harder picking sizes and everything but I just hoped my luck would be with me and I picked something that I thought you would like. Something small that would fit on your finger and look okay and wouldn’t break and-“

“Nagito, you’re rambling…” Hajime hummed. He noticed the other was reaching behind him, into his back pocket. Hajime’s heart froze. Was he really…?

“Hajime… you said you wanted to be with me forever. You said you will stay by my side and because of that… I….”

Something shone as it came forward into the light of the TV. Nagito opened his palm slowly and there, in the middle of his hand, was a gold and silver ring. The ring was silver with a single infinity symbol in gold with a small diamond. ‘My Best Friend’ was engraved on the silver inside, a tiny diamond in the middle of the d of friend.

Hajime felt his eyes blinking back tears. _Was this…?_

“Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to become engaged to you Hajime, but this is more of a promise. It’s a promise that even when you leave, until a time we can be together in the same country, forever, until I can overthrow my fear of planes and come to you, I promise I will be yours always and forever.” Hajime couldn’t even speak, he felt tears in his eyes and he leaned over to the other. He laughed slightly at himself for thinking that Nagito would ever want to end what they had right now, not after they had fought so hard for it…

Hajime scooted forward, taking the ring from Nagito and sliding it over his finger. Nagito had tears in his eyes too. He didn’t know what exactly to say…

“Nagito. I don’t want this to be a promise.” Hajime whispered. “I want this to be an engagement…” Hajime looked up at Nagito smiling. The other was smiling back, water now leaking from the corners of his own eyes too.

“T-This isn’t how I wanted to propose…” Nagito sniffled. “Someone as amazing as you deserves so much more Hajime…”

“Someone as amazing as you deserves all the happiness in the world,” Hajime replied. He leaned in, kissing Nagito softly. “Guess I should do this properly…” Hajime murmured to himself as he pulled Nagito up. The other had taken off his glove, allowing Hajime to see the metallic hand underneath.

The two stood in front of the den for a moment, illuminated in the glow of the TV. Both were crying and smiling. The tears poured like tiny rivers down each side of their faces. Hajime eventually moved, getting down onto one knee. The action caused Nagito to put his hands over his mouth in shock.

“Nagito Komaeda. My pen pal, my best friend, my first love.” The words seemed to cause more tears to run down Nagito’s cheeks. He looked like he was going to positively swell with happiness. “Nagito, we have always been together. Although we weren’t together like this, we have always been destined for this ending.” Nagito nodded in agreement. “We will always be together. I decree that I will be with you forever and always and because I know that is true…”

Nagito gasped when a ring was pulled from behind Hajime’s back. It was a completely different ring, black with a heart line and small heart. Nagito closed his eyes, feeling more tears. He was the luckiest person in the world…

“Nagito, I’ve wanted to ask you since I landed. I wanted to ask you since we first kissed. I will be with you forever.” Hajime let out a sigh, looking straight up into the others eyes. Nagito was trying to hold his face to keep the tears from rolling down.

“Nagito… will you do me the honour of being mine forever? Of marrying me? Of living with me one day? I want engagement… will you marry me someday?”

Nagito laughed happily. He shook his head to try to dispel the tears before he began to nod vigorously. “Hajime… you even needed to ask?” he laughed, launching himself forward. “Yes!” The two fell inside the den in a giggling, kissing heap. They put their rings on carefully, both fitting perfectly.

“Just your luck,” Hajime smiled up at the other. Nagito laughed in agreement, kissing Hajime.

“Nagito…” Hajime said softly. His whole demeanour was different in only a few seconds. Why was he suddenly nervous?

“Hajime?”

“I… I’m ready to… to touch you…” Hajime looked down blushing. “Not all the way, I just want… I want to make you feel good.” Hajime looked away, letting his fingers run up and down Nagito’s arm. Hajime could feel the hairs raising under his skin. He felt Nagito shudder.

Nagito nodded. He stood, pulling Hajime up with him. “Shall we have dinner before? Help calm your nerves?” he suggested. Hajime nodded in agreement.

 _By the end of the night… I won’t be a complete virgin anymore_ Hajime thought to himself. He was determined that he would do this. He wanted to make Nagito happy. He wanted to make himself happy.

He was ready for a little more of this amazing feeling with his new fiancé.

 _Fiancé…_ The word rolled off Hajime’s tongue even better than boyfriend did…


	18. In Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I said yesterday... But I went out twice and I got a bad cold so I couldn't stare at a screen for long. Still recovering, but hopefully there will be a new chapter tomorrow or wednesday!

The boys stayed in the den for another two films. The Lion King sent them into a long conversation about the circle of life, while the Hunchback of Notre Dame had Nagito lamenting about how beautiful the imagery was, and about the historical factors behind what the hell was going on. The two talked and talked until the sun was going down behind the windows, casting long pink shadows along the floor.

Nagito got up, pulling the blanket off of Hajime to wear it as his own cape. Hajime whined, trying to pull the blanket back over himself pathetically. He eventually just settled for grabbing the ceiling duvet of the den and following after Nagito into the kitchen. In the kitchen, Nagito was murmuring to himself. It sounded like a Lion King Song, but Hajime couldn't be 100% sure. He was looking though cupboards, pulling out pots and pans until he found a grill pan. The pan was square and ridged, perfect for steaks.

Hajime smiled, watching as Nagito put on a frilly apron. Why the hell did he own that? Why didn't he just have a normal man apron?

Nagito turned, looking back at Hajime over his shoulder. "Steak and chips right?" He asked. Hajime nodded, moving closer to Nagito. The duvet dropped behind him as Hajime moved to hug the other from behind. Nagito let out a satisfied hum, closing his eyes and leaning back into Hajime as he began chopping up potatoes. 

"You know, you do spoil me Hajime..." Nagito sighed. He continued cutting while he felt Hajime flip up the edge of his shirt and massage the skin he found there.

"That's what fiancé's do." Hajime replied, kissing Nagito's neck softly. The moment felt too intense, too intimate for a couple who hadn't even been together a week. But it was what felt normal for the boys; it was what they wanted after all: each other. The two had known that ever since they had met.

The sexual part would come later. Right now, touching and feeling was intimate enough for them.

Hajime liked to kiss the smooth skin of Nagito's neck. He liked to feel the other crane his neck to the side, letting out a small breath of happiness as he felt Hajime's kiss. He liked being able to see the little marks that he himself created. 

He liked that Nagito seemed to love it too.

"Hajime... you're distracting me..." Nagito giggled. As if his luck was trying to tell them something, Hajime heard the chink as the knife Nagito was using hit his metallic fingers. Hajime panicked, pulling the others hand up to inspect. Nagito laughed at him.

"I can't feel anything in that hand Hajime! It's fine!"

Hajime sighed, pulling the hand to his lips and kissing it. The kiss wiped the smile off Nagito's face, causing him to now look at Hajime in awe.

"Whether you can't feel it or not it's still a part of you. Be careful," he murmured setting the hand back down.

It took approximately seven seconds for the wires in Nagito's brain to connect up and for him to pick up Hajime's hand and drag him to the bedroom.

"Hey!" Hajime laughed. "I thought we were trying this after dinner!" He was laughing, but slightly nervous. If Nagito was pulling him did that mean Nagito knew what he wanted? Was he ready for what Nagito wanted? Hajime tried not to let his smile even dip as he was pushed down onto the bed.

Hajime looked up, noting the way Nagito was hungrily looking over his clothed body.

"Nagito..." Hajime finally got out. The other looked into his eyes and smiled. 

"Hajime... let's not do anything." He finally said. It confused Hajime to no end. Why would he drag him here, look at him like that then say do nothing? Hajime sat there with his mouth open for a moment before Nagito laughed.

"Relax. I don't mean absolutely nothing!" He told the other. He reached a hand out, creeping it under Hajime's shirt.

"I'm thinking... just no clothes..." Nagito murmured. He was looking a little more nervous now, Hajime wondered how nervous he really felt as opposed to how much of the nerves he was showing.

"No clothes?" Hajime asked. He wanted to make sure the other was sure. Nagito pursed his lips I thought and it took a few seconds of thinking for him to nod his agreement.

"It's... not as intimate as something like... being touched but I think... it's something we should get used to if we are going to..." Nagito gulped. His eyes showed nervous excitement, a feeling that Hajime knew was also brewing in his own stomach. He wanted to experience everything with Nagito. He wanted to go to the moon and back with him...

Hajime finally nodded at the idea.

"You're right Nagito. We need to be comfortable with each other's bodies." Hajime hummed, looking down at Nagito's clothes. "Shall we undress each other or...?" 

"That makes it more intimate," Nagito chipped in. He looked like he was thinking carefully about his next move, so Hajime took it for him. He pulled Nagito to the middle of the bed, pressing a kiss to his temple as he let his hands grasp the material gathered at the bottom of the shirt. The kiss on the temple moved to become a kiss on the jaw and the kiss on the jaw eventually became a kiss on the lips. 

The two were kissing softly and slowly. They had all the time in the world now, there was no urgency in their bodies at all.

The shirt was pulled up slowly, being pulled over Nagito's head and arms before being thrown to the side. It was the only second that their lips weren't touching, and that second seemed to burn as if fire had replaced them. Nagito did the same for Hajime, pulling the shirt off and letting his hands began to roam over the newly uncovered skin. Hajime moaned, scooting closer so that he was between Nagito's legs. He let his own hands come up, clawing down Nagito's back and leaving tiny half-moons where they stayed. The kiss was warm, Nagito could feel his face heating along with his shoulders.

Hajime decided that if they were going to get all the clothes they were wearing off, someone was going to have to get vertical.

So Hajime pushed Nagito down onto his back. 

The other broke the kiss, looking up at Hajime, panting slightly. He moved away, letting his arms lay at his sides and allowing Hajime to get a whole view of Nagito.

"You're so beautiful..." Hajime sighed. He let his fingers trace along Nagito's jaw line, before leaning down again into a softer kiss.

Nagito moaned a little, bucking his hips up into Hajime and causing a shock wave that bolted straight to each of their groins. As if an echo, Hajime moaned too, letting himself pull away to sit at Nagito's knees.

"Okay... I'm going to take your jeans off first. Then your underwear after." Nagito nodded breathlessly at the plan. "Don't yank so they both come down again." He managed to giggle out, Hajime just wanted to get off that second when he heard that.

"You're going to regret that..." Hajime murmured and he unbuttoned the others jeans and smirked. He let his hands touch as much skin as possible, having his fingers trace along the expanse with all four fingers. Hajime lowered himself too, kissing down Nagito's chest slowly, looking up at the other with each soft, slow touch to his chest. 

Nagito was looking down, watching Hajime on his way down his chest. At his stomach, Hajime left a line of butterfly kisses along the expanse. He kept moving down after that, letting his tongue circle the others belly button before tracing a line to the peaking triangle of Nagito's underwear...

Then moving straight back up again.

Nagito whined as he felt his jeans being inched down, while Hajime was still moving up. 

Nagito gasped, arching up as he felt something touch his nipple. He looked down, to see Hajime looking up at him, with hooded eyes and a smirked as he let his tongue poke out again to lick. 

The tongue circled around the nipple, turning Nagito into a shivering moaning wreck for the first time in his life. He felt so vulnerable, but so loved and so sexual at the same time. He wondered what Hajime was planning, but all thoughts grew fuzzy when he felt Hajime envelope the whole nipple between his lips. 

Being someone who had never been touched in this way, any touching really did feel like heaven. The feeling of Hajime, rolling his nipple between his teeth, while his hand came up to the other, was complete ecstasy. Nagito closed his eyes, letting himself revel and pant while tossing his head from side to side.

Only a few minutes after it started did it stop. Hajime smirked, making sure Nagito was looking before licking his lips and winking. A sound close to a breathless shriek exited Nagito as he watched Hajime look down at his body again. 

His eyes... Nagito wondered if he had ever seen anyone make eyes like that at anyone else. Hajime looked like a blind man seeing his wife for the first time. He looked beautiful, Nagito wondered what he would look like after a night of sex, laying in the covers of their bed, tired, happy and illuminated by morning rays.

He smiled slightly at the idea, before feeling Hajime pulling his jeans off completely. 

Hajime let his hands tickle up Nagito's legs, making the other laugh happily and sit back up again so the two were chest to chest again.

"My turn..." Nagito murmured. He pushed Hajime down, not really having time for all the teasing Hajime had pulled. He instead just tugged on the pants, pulling them off as one with his underwear by accident.

"Huh. I see how that's easy to do..." Nagito giggled nervously. He gulped, but at least they said they were both getting naked.

Hajime laughed. "That was revenge wasn't it!" He asked Nagito was just really happy that Hajime was fine with what just happened.

Hajime leaned over, pulling off Nagito's underwear swiftly so there were both sitting looking at each other. 

It was the first time Nagito had seen another person naked.

He looked, not even trying to be discreet as his eyes raked over Hajime's body. The other seemed shy, but not shy enough that he didn't let Nagito look. He began at Hajime’s head, looking at the way their activities had ruffled the hair up so parts were sticking up all over the place. His hair was looking closer to Nagito’s style than his own. Next his neck, darkened with small bruises but otherwise slender, thin, a strong jawline leading into a tanned expanse of skin that Nagito just loved to touch and kiss.

Then there was the chest. Nipples, just like Hajime had been messing with on his own chest, leading down to those sculpted abs from before then down past the appendix scar and down to… Nagito managed to control most of his blush as he outright stared at Hajime. All he could wonder about was all of… that… going inside of him.

Minutes passed and eventually, the two began letting their hands touch skin that had not yet been explored. Hajime ran his hands along Nagito's thighs while Nagito began by pulling Hajime closer by his butt, feeling more comfortable after Hajime started the touching. Hajime squeaked as he felt his butt being touched, but began laughing almost immediately after. The two laughed, happily revealing in the new milestone they had just passed. 

"So… we're naked?" Nagito laughed.

"Yeah. Let's lie down, maybe get some sleep now." Hajime yawned. He had forgotten all about the half prepared meal in the kitchen, at least they had left the steaks in the fridge.

"As you wish princess..." Nagito giggled as he climbed over, pulling the covers back to let them both in.

They lay together, cuddled up without any worries about what parts of them were touching. Hajime didn't say anything about the semi that Nagito was still sporting. He knew it was his own fault and he could deal with it. After a while, he actually had to admit that it felt a little nice to know Nagito was _that_ turned on by the sight of him.

Hajime turned Nagito so Hajime was playing big spoon and began placing butterfly kisses up and down his throat while the other laughed. 

"You're perfect." Hajime murmured after a moment, pulling away and placing a light kiss on the others temple.

"My perfect princess..." he murmured. 

Nagito smiled widely, kissing the top of Hajime's head. "Then you must be my prince... right?"

"Nope. I’m your princess too." Hajime was half asleep and Nagito giggled when he heard the other call himself a princess.

"Okay... goodnight princess." Nagito giggled as he snuggled down. 

"Goodnight angel." Hajime yawned in response. Nagito blushed, not really knowing what to reply to that when Hajime turned and wrapped his arms around Nagito. Nagito could feel tiny tears pricking his eyes. 

Hajime loved him so much... and he loved Hajime so much too...they were getting married. 

This was prefect. 

 

 


	19. Let's get it on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would've gotten posted yesterday if my fucking car hadn't been stolen the nerve of some people! it was a car, with personal plates! Now everything is fucked... I was already having money troubles and now I have to get a new car?????  
> Sorry... Rant over.  
> Enjoy some sexy times

Waking up the next morning brought naked Hajime lying close to naked Nagito. He blushed at first, letting his eyes roam up and down the body, the pale skin and bones. Hajime found him self sighing out a breath his never knew he was holding, he let himself relax, propping himself up to look at the other in more detail. For some reason, it really was nice to see the other like this. Nagito was lying on his front, hugging a pillow in front of him. Hajime watched as he let out a hum of pleasure in his sleep, his body cuddled up into the pillow more. Hajime watched. He loved to see the arch of Nagito's spine, leading down into the dimples and even lower to his behind. The light streaming though the curtains illuminated Nagito giving colour to his pale skin. His hair was almost as white as his pillow, fanning out like a halo around his head.

Hajime felt like he could stare forever. Why was this man so beautiful? How lucky was Hajime to have him? He felt like the luckiest guy in the world whenever he saw Nagito so much as smile at him. The thought that it was him; that Hajime had caused that smile, really did cause butterflies to act up violently in his stomach.

Hajime hovered out a hand, wanting to touch what he knew would he soft, creamy skin. He let his hand drop slowly, resting it on the small of Nagito's back. The skin there was so warm, so inviting that he couldn't help stroking. He heard Nagito let out a sigh in his sleep, turning himself over to face Hajime. His eyes were closed, still sleeping.

"Hajime..." he breathed, hands reaching out for the other. Hajime felt his heart swell at just that single word. He wanted to hear his name over and over again from Nagito's lips. He wanted to hear it every and every night. He wanted to hear it on their wedding day and louder on the wedding night. Hajime smiled widely. He wanted to hear Nagito say his name forever.

Nagito had cuddled his arms around Hajime's waist as the other sat up. Hajime was still able to stroke Nagito's back softly, while the other breathed heavily into Hajime's lap. 

Hajime almost laughed as he realised Nagito would wake up with his head in Hajime's naked lap.

That laugh was quickly extinguished as he felt Nagito's warm breath breezing over his cock.

Hajime felt himself go bolt upright. After that, even seeing Nagito's head in his lap was making him hard. Shit this was not good. What was he going to do? How could he hide this from Nagito? The other murmured something incoherent, the sound making more hot air. Hajime let out a sound close to that of someone in pain as he tried his hardest to keep himself from getting turned on. 

It was not working.

It also didn't help that the dream he had just woken up from bwas filled with amazing naked Nagito doing amazing things to his body.

Hajime looked to the side, noticing the TV close enough that he could watch it in the bed. The remote was right next to him, so he decidedly turned it on, flicking to some cooking channel to try and _deflate_  any downstairs situations.

Yeah, it totally wasn't happening.

It wasn't even like Hajime wasn't trying his hardest. It was definitely Nagito's fault.

As if he heard Hajime thinking of him, Nagito moved closer. Hajime looked down eyes widening when he realised that Nagito was awake and that he probably had been for all this time. 

"Hajime... would you be ready if I wanted to... to do something?" Nagito was looking up for permission, not looking at the dick that was getting harder and harder in front of him. Hajime tilted his head, looking at the happy to please Nagito.

"I want to... to... lick..." Nagito was blushing but still looking straight at Hajime. He took a deep breath in, looking more determined as he exhaled.

"I want to lick and suck your cock." 

Yep. Him just saying that got Hajime's dick standing to attention. Nagito looked down, giggling at the others sudden hardness. 

"Do I make you hard Hajime?" He asked. The brunet nodded.

"May I touch you?" Nagito was back to looking slightly worried about the answer. He was asking permission, even when he was wearing that domineering persona.

"Nagito... are you sure? You don't have to do it because you think I want it." Hajime looked down, stroking the others hair.

"I know, Hajime... but I want to try this. I want to give you pleasure." Nagito nodded to himself, looking straight up at Hajime.

"I know... we were taking this slow... but..."

"Nagito, it's your choice. I... if you're ready for this and it's what _you_ want, not what you think I want, then do it. Going slow isn't a way of saying being prudes until the day before I go home then fucking like rabbits. It means we go at a pace we are comfortable with. It means that we set the pace, and with us, because we've been amazing friends over the internet since we were children, it's- ah! Ohh..." 

Hajime cut himself off as he felt a hand on his dick. He looked down to see Nagito looking straight back up at him, hand stroking him slowly. Nagito didn't look away from Hajime's eyes. 

"You talk too much." He said softly but matter of factly.

"Huh?" Hajime tossed his head back, this felt way better than anything he ever expected.

"Hajime. I have had multiple dreams about this now. I'm curious, I want to taste you for real."

Nagito didn't look embarrassed at all, but Hajime could feel the rose in his cheeks at the words. He was glad Nagito had the same wet dreams, but he couldn't really dwell on it as he felt something else _wet_ touching him.

Nagito had stuck out his tongue. Licking at the tip of Hajime's cock like a kitten would lick cream. He was bobbing his head, happily looking at Hajime as he did. The hand that had been stroking, now gripped at the base of Hajime's cock, pumping up and down with a barley there grip that was driving Hajime crazy.

Hajime reached down, grabbing a fist full of Nagito's beautiful curly white hair. Nagito smiled up at the other angelically. He might as well have a halo, that Hajime had punched through, ready to take the innocence that his little angel still hold on to.

Hajime must've looked confused, because he felt Nagito squeeze the base of his cock, causing Hajime's eyes to snap down to him.

"What's the matter Hajime? I'm just going slow like you asked." 

Hajime has to surprise the urge to call Nagito a little shit.

"Well right now, I'm telling you to go faster." Hajime got out though gritted teeth.

"Faster?" Nagito tilted his head as he faked his innocence. He began licking the tip faster, using only a small part of his tongue to lap at Hajime.

Hajime gritted his teeth again. "More." 

"So needed Hajime," Nagito sighed. He began using more of his tongue, sliding it up and along different parts of him. He was back to going slow, causing Hajime to let out a growl.  "I want you to... go... so much... fas-Fuck!"

Hajime threw his head back with a loud groan as Nagito went down on the whole of him in one. 

"Little... shit..." Hajime panted out bucking his hips up into the warm waiting mouth. 

Nagito was smirking, opening his mouth as wide as he could, using his hand to work the part that he couldn't fit in. He looked like he wanted to laugh, but right now his mouth was just that little bit too full.

Hajime groaned again, finally being able to pull his head up and look at the other. 

Nagito was looking like the sexiest, most beautiful sight in the world. He was looking up at Hajime's face though hooded eyes as his mouth took in the others length. Fluids were dribbling down his chin onto Hajime's legs, and the hand in Nagito's hair seemed to have such a vice grip that Hajime was hoping he wouldn't pull all the hair out.

Hajime let his head flop back again and let out another high pitched moan as he felt Nagito moan around him.

Nagito began moving faster, taking more and more in as he moved. Hajime screamed out as soon as he felt the tip of his dick at the back of Nagito's throat. The other had gotten him in that far, and it was warm and wet all the way to the bottom of his cock. Nagito stopped moving, decidedly swallowing and humming, creating vibrations around Hajime. 

Hajime gripped the others hair tighter, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Dammit Nagito... I'm... I think I'm..." Hajime wanted to tell Nagito he was going to cum but before he had chance to get the words out between panting gasps, he came, almost screaming out Nagito's name in pleasure. His whole body arched up into the other so that only his head and legs were on the bed completely. His toes curled and his eyes squeezed shut so tight that Hajime could see stars behind them. 

Too late did Hajime realise that Nagito never released his cock. Too late Hajime looked down to see a small bit of white fluid dribbling down From the side of Nagito's mouth. He leaned down watching as the other licked his lips, taking the white glob away. The thought of what that was make Hajime blush deeply. 

"You just..." 

"Well I didn't want it making a mess on my bed." Nagito said, folding his arms. "At least this way, everything is still clean." Nagito sighed, letting his head rest back in Hajime's lap. "I'm... so happy you would let me do that Hajime..." he began drawing patterns on the inside of Hajime's thigh and Hajime could do nothing up pull Nagito up by his cheeks and make him look Hajime in the face.

"Nagito. That was the best thing that has happened to me since you just agreed to marry me." He looked serious, but Nagito couldn't help but laugh. 

"So the best thing today?" Nagito pretended to tap his chin in thought. "Man, and today has only just started, I might be pushed off that pedestal."

Hajime leaned forward, kissing Nagito's lips. He could taste himself, his cum that had ran down Nagito's chin only a few seconds ago. He wondered how Nagito would look with it dripping all down his chin and face, mouth sluttily hanging open and blinking as white strands fell down into his eyelashes.

Hajime tried to blink away the thought.

"Nagito... you are the best thing that happened to me in my life. You don't need to worry about the best thing today or the best thing next week because every little thing you do is the best thing."

Nagito looked confused for a second before smiling widely and giggling.

"You're just saying that because I went down on you." Nagito told the other as he lay down with his head on Hajime's chest.

Hajime wiggled, moving the other into his lap and tilting Nagito's head with one finger. Nagito stared up at him in awe, mouth open slightly and forming an O shape. The sight made Hajime swallow. Why did he look so damn attractive all the time?

"I'm saying that, because it's true. I'm saying that because it's how I feel. I'm saying this because I'm in love with you." Hajime looked deeply into Nagito's eyes. Nagito looked for a while, before he began to laugh.

"Hajime... you're easy to mess with." He laughed. "I love you too."

Hajime nodded, wrapping his arms around Nagito's shoulders. 

"Good. Because you're stuck with me." Hajime smirked, poking Nagito's nose. Nagito giggled, biting for the finger, causing Hajime to squeeze him. The two laughed happily, Hajime leaning down to kiss Nagito once again.

Hajime hummed, letting his hands wander down Nagito's body. "Guess now it's my turn..." he muttered into the others ear. His hand traveled down all the way to Nagito's cock, squeezing it once. He felt as Nagito's head shot up.

"Huh? Hajime! You don't have t- O- _ooh_..." Nagito groaned out, slumping up against Hajime as the other began stroking.

"I'm not... ready to... well I can't suck your dick yet but I can touch it."

Nagito had his mouth open, panting and arching up into Hajime's hand. 

"Hey... you shouldn't..." Nagito was getting hard even though his mouth seemed to only be saying negatives.

"Nagito. Do you want me to stop?" Hajime stilled his hand, moving it slightly only have t forced back on by Nagito. Nagito looked bashful. 

"Please... don't stop..." he murmured. "I know I'm disgusting for wanting you to touch me there but-" 

Hajime growled, squeezing Nagito's dick in punishment.

"Are you seriously going to call yourself disgusting after what you just did?" Hajime asked. He began to stroke Nagito slowly, softly. "Do you think I'm going to let you think down on yourself after one of the most amazing moments of my life?" Hajime began moving his hand a little faster.

"Do you think I could ever believe that about you?" He stopped, causing Nagito to mewl.

"Nagito. Tell me that you want this.

"Hajime. I want this."

"You. Not what you think I want." Nagito looked up, nodding at Hajime and kissing under his jaw.

"Hajime I want you to touch me more." He said in a sweet voice. He smiled bashfully. "I want you to make me the most happiest person in the world."

Hajime leaned down, kissing Nagito's lips as he continued to stroke. He let his other hand move down as well, cupping and playing with Nagito's balls as he took the whole of Nagito in his hand. Hajime smirked as he began to rub his own cock up against Nagito's ass, causing the other to rut back into it. Nagito groaned.

"Hajime... harder! Faster! More!"

Hajime was quick to follow the demands, squeezing Nagito's cock before beginning to pump it in his hand a little faster. Hajime could feel something wet on his fingers as precum dribbled from the tip. Nagito had tipped his head back onto Hajime's shoulder, looking up at the others face as he rocked his body onto Hajime's dick.

"Hajime... pull the blankets off! I'm going to-!" The message came just in time, Hajime was able to whip the blankets away just in time to hear Nagito cry out. Hajime watched as hot cum coated both his fingers and the white sheet on the bed beneath them. Hajime was kind of impressed Nagito had the capacity to think of the blankets when Hajime couldn’t even remember the fact he was in Nagito’s mouth

Nagito fell limply onto Hajime's lap, laughing breathlessly.

"The best thing... that ever... happened..." he murmured, before yawning.

"Still tired?" Hajime asked. "Let's go back to sleep." His suggestion was met by a very happy nod. Nagito looked down at the mess he had made and hummed.

"We better sleep on the other side of the bed..." his monotonous words caused Hajime to laugh. They moved, feeling light hearted and smiling as they got comfortable wrapped up around each other like vines. Twenty more minutes sleep wouldn't hurt. Hajime had already wiped his hand off on the sheets, hearing Nagito proclaim his own cum 'disgusting' as he kicked away from it on the bed.

Hajime pulled the blankets back up and cocooned them both in them, Nagito couldn't stop giggling as he held onto Hajime in some kind of vice grip. The two laughed together, sharing tiny kisses over their faces and hands before closing their eyes to sleep.

They were going to dream of nothing but each other today.

 


	20. Meat

Waking up was... a sticky experience. Even if they had managed to get away from most of the mess, Nagito was still complaining about how his sheets had become sticky, not really bothering to say anything about how they were the ones who made it that way.

Hajime sighed, shaking his head in humoured exasperation. Nagito had began stripping the bed, when his stomach growled loudly. He looked down, as if he was surprised his stomach had betrayed him. 

Hajime laughed softly, pulling on a pair of underwear and going over to Nagito. He wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders, smiling as Nagito pursed his lips to conceal a smile of his own. Nagito realised he was still naked while Hajime had his underwear on, but he wasn't much into caring about it right now. He just pulled Hajime closer, kissing his lips softly and making Hajime hum, closing his eyes in happiness.

There was silence for a moment, as the two stood and hugged. It was like their own little world; a world in which Hajime and Nagito were the kings. Or princesses, whichever they preferred.

It took a little while longer for Hajime to remember where he was enough to break the silence.

"Come on, let's go finish that steak meal." Nagito hummed in agreement, looking down at the others body.

"Wear something that makes you look sexy and maybe we can." Nagito murmured, causing Hajime to move away. Hajime began humming a tune to himself, going to Nagito's closet and pulling out some things. 

Nagito watched, wondering if Hajime was going to use his tighter clothes to look 'sexy' if he was, Nagito couldn't believe his sexy teasing had worked.

Not that Nagito owned anything other than boring clothes. But he didn't dare voice out loud how Hajime wouldn't find anything other than disgusting clothes in his wardrobe: Hajime told him not to say things like that.

Nagito looked down at his still naked body and started to search around. He found a pair of jeans, and after inspecting them for dirt or anything... uncouth... he pulled them over his bare legs and up his body. They were loose, probably Hajime's.

When Nagito turned to call for Hajime, he saw the other was looking at him and waiting. Hajime had pulled on a large shirt. It wasn't just large, it was long; long enough to reach down to Hajime's mid thigh. On the front was a design for a band Nagito had gone to see once, it was his friend's band and he was forced to buy merch or else he wasn't allowed to leave. Hajime smirked over at Nagito as he began smoothing the shirt across his body.

Nagito wolf whistled, causing Hajime to snort as he walked forward. 

"Sexy enough?" Hajime asked, laughing as he realised how stupid he probably looked.

"Oh definitely." Nagito laughed back. He held out an arm, beckoning Hajime to him and putting a hand on his hip.

"So... steak." Hajime smirked. "For breakfast."

Nagito nodded, trying to look serious. 

"Red meat is important! We should eat all meat placed before us!" 

Hajime laughed at that, thinking of Nagito eating every piece of 'meat' put in front of him.

Nagito winked, leading Hajime to the kitchen.

"So... what meat are you going to eat right now?" Hajime flirted. Nagito giggled, pushing Hajime back into a counter were half a potato lay. Hajime let his hands rest on the counter as he was trapped there by the other's arms.

"Hmm... meat? Well..." Nagito tapped his chin, pretending to think before he leaned forward, making a loud 'OM' noise as he chomped down softly on Hajime's neck. 

Hajime laughed, pushing on Nagito's shoulder weakly.

"No! No! Don't eat me!" He played along, screeching as Nagito chomped down on different sections of his neck. In the end, they were both laughing as the fake bites turned into kisses, licking and sucking all along Hajime's neck and shoulders.

Hajime groaned, tipping his head back and bringing his hands up into Nagito's hair as the other lifted him up onto the counter.

Hajime pretended it didn't notice the gross potato he almost sat on as he opened his legs wide for Nagito to move in between. 

Nagito moved his lips up Hajime's neck, groaning as the other pulled his head up by his hair roughly to kiss his lips. 

Hajime was not playing around. He wanted to be kissed senseless. He opened his mouth fully for Nagito as the other did the same. They kissed, groaning and laughing between the kisses. 

Eventually, the two pulled apart. They licked their own lips thinking about the taste of each other in their mouths. Hajime wondered how Nagito could taste of coffee when they had woken up at the same time.

Nagito smirked, picking Hajime up and pulling him down from the side by the hands. He circled Hajime around in his arms like some kind of dancer spin, before gently lowering Hajime into a hug, swaying from one side to the other as if they were dancing. 

The two were silent for a while, sighing and happily making their own music. Hajime leaned forward, resting his face on Nagito's shoulder with his hands either side. Nagito put his hands either side of Hajime's waist, resting his head on top of Hajime's own. 

The silent swaying was wonderful, Hajime could almost imagine it to be the first dance at their wedding; he wanted to dance with Nagito in their silent kitchen forever.

If only their forever lasted longer than three weeks.

"Come on," Hajime finally decided. He patted Nagito's shoulder gently. Nagito took a little longer to snap out of their world. He must've been thinking the same, as he shook his head slightly before replying.

"Ah yes! Toast it is then Hajime!" Nagito moved over to the bread bin, pulling out pieces of bread in different types. 

Hajime looked up in confusion. "Toast? But I thought we were-" Hajime was Interrupted by the doorbell.

Nagito looked up curiously, putting a bagel back in the bread bin and humming.

"Hajime, stay here and work in the toast. I'll get that."

"Why? Scared for people to see me?" Nagito turned around in surprise, Hajime felt stupid, why would he say that out loud? He was just being stupid and paranoid.

"No Hajime, it's just with my luck... and I'm not expecting guests..." Nagito looked down, playing with his metallic hand. Hajime understood completely.

Nagito was trying to protect him, not hide him 

"Okay. I'll come over after about five minutes, hows that sound? Sometimes kidnappers won't kidnap with a witness."

Nagito laughed at that. "Who said it was a kidnapper?"

"Uh you-"

"I just said I hadn't invited any guests!" Nagito smiled. It could be good luck!" The door bell rang again insistently and Nagito left.

Nagito opened the door and was greeted by a yowl and a cat attaching itself to his side by its claws. Nagito almost howled himself but the cat was gone in a second, scrambling away into the kitchen.

"Ibuki is sorry!" A voice called from the entrance. Nagito looked at the girl, noticing his friend, Ibuki, standing at the door.

She wore a pair of ripped jeans and a long one sleeved top. Her hair was as wild as ever, all blues pinks and devil horn cones. She looked like she was going to start fake crying at the drop of a hat.

"Ibuki, why is Mochi here?" Nagito asked. He heard the cat yowl again and assumed it had found Hajime. 

Or the leftover potato that the boys were ignoring.

"Ibuki had to bring Mochi back because Mahiru has Hiyoko staying and Hiyoko tries to cut off Mochi's tail and squish her paws!"

Ibuki looked mortified at the thought and Nagito brought up two hands to try and calm her.

"Ibuki wanted to pet Mochi lots and lots! But Ibuki is worried that Mochi will get hurt and Ibuki would be really sad if that happened!"

"Um... but Ibuki... it's... I can't really have Mochi here right now... I have-"

There was a gasp from the girl in front of Nagito. He flinched back, wondering what Ibuki saw.

"Ibuki sees clothes all over the place! Ibuki understands! Ibuki will leave and tell Mahiru and Hiyoko that Mochi might live better here! Have a good morning with your girlfriend!"

"G-girlfriend?" Nagito asked too late. 

His front door was shut in his face. It seemed pretty backwards to Nagito. Why would Ibuki slam his own door? He sighed and turned to go back to the kitchen only to see Hajime standing cuddling the cat.

Mochi was an interesting cat. She had started out life as a pretty calico, but now she was more of a... war hero calico. She was getting on in years, nearly fourteen, and getting on in weight. She looked like she had just eaten a loaf of bread whole sometimes, taking on the full loaf shape that came with it. Nagito was glad to have her, because although it didn't seem like it, Mochi had the same kind of luck as Nagito.

She was some kind of unkillable cat. She somehow managed to not only survive a drop out the window, but a run though traffic and a journey though a forest when she realised she was going to wrong way back to her house.

Mochi was now without her front left leg and right eye. She was deaf in one ear and only had half a tail. She was like a bionic cat after the same person who made Nagito's hand made her a tiny bionic leg as a side project.

Mochi had a tight little face that made her look like she was constantly sucking a lemon. Her stumpy tail hardly ever moved and for some reason her bionic leg had claws too. At least when you got scratched with metal claws you didn't need to worry as much about infection.

"Is this your cat?" Hajime asked as he tickled the cats tummy. Mochi rolled over, looking up at Nagito with what looked like a smirk. Nagito hated when the cat smirked. Mochi is a cat! She should not smirk!

"Yeah. This is Mochi." Nagito blinked. Mochi liked Hajime? That was weird, Mochi usually didn't like anyone. She didn't even like her owner until he had a packet of Dreamies in his hand 

"Mochi huh? The one who likes to walk on your keyboard when we're talking?" Hajime smirked as he looked at Nagito the other could only nod mutely.

Hajime laughed. "When I got here I just assumed you didn't have a cat at all and you just said that when you didn't know what to say." 

Nagito laughed and shook his head. "No. Mochi is old and loves warm spaces. Like my laptop or keyboard." Hajime laughed, just as there was another bang at the door.

"Nagito Komaeda Ibuki told me everything! Open this door, you cheat!"

 


	21. Cheater Cheater Cotton Eater!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, cant remember if I explained before, but I have depression and it has sprung up again. I've had it three days and managed to squeeze this turd out and have almost finished the next chapter. I hope i post it soon... but I'm kinda lethargic and sad still so no promises for this week,  
> Sorry...

Pain. That had to be the first feeling that registered with Hajime. The person had called Nagito a cheat... was it true?

The pain was everywhere: in his head, his chest, his throat... It was making his legs shake like he ground just gave out beneath him. Hajime felt like he could cry but at the same time he felt like the most stupid person ever to have lived.

Was it true? Was Nagito really a cheat?

How could he be so stupid...? Of course he was... Nagito had been his online friend. How could Hajime imagine that he was still single after all? Hajime was already making the plan in his head. He would apologise to the girl, he would make it know that he was leaving and he would make sure he had a hotel to live in so she could have Nagito back

Nagito was quick to open the door to an angry red headed girl, Hajime was curious about the girl who could be the rival for his affections. 

She was short, wearing some kind of dress that bubbled out on the skirt. She was covered in freckles and Hajime had to admit she was pretty.

He was sure she was prettier when she wasn't looking like she was going to kill every single person in the room with some kind of ninja pixie power.

Oh yeah, she was short too.

Nagito's expression didn't seem like that of someone who had just got caught cheating. It looked to be one of exasperated exhaustion. Maybe he should get some more sleep...?

He sighed before he spoke.

"Mahiru... what-"

"Don't you Mahiru me! What happened to that guy you were serious about online?! Ibuki said she saw clothes everywhere when she brought Mochi back over! How could you? You told me you were so serious you wanted to marry him and now I see you with some... other bitch?"

Mahiru glared at Hajime, like he was the problem. She had her hands on her hips leaning forward.

Well, at least hearing that made Hajime feel amazing. Nagito wasn't a cheat, this girl had the wrong end of the stick!

He felt heat radiating though the while of his body, tingling his fingertips and making his lips twitch with the smile he wanted to let spread on his lips. The girl had been talking about him. The girl had told him that Nagito wanted to marry him before they met. The girl would've slapped Nagito if he was doing something stupid like that.

Hajime felt his heart swell at the thought of Nagito loving him that much even before coming here.

God, he really needed to hug this man.

Hajime decided that playing along would be interesting. This girl didn't know who he was, he could find out what Nagito had been saying about him!

"Oh... um... I didn't know I was intruding... what's this other guy like?" Hajime asked, playing with this girl. He watched Nagito glare at him out of the corner of his eye. Why? Did he say something wrong?

Mahiru glared stronger, walking forward and poking Hajime in the chest.

"He's amazing, you home wrecker! I've read their messages and he's such a sweetheart to our Nagito and you're ruining it all! How can Nagito not tell Hajime now? How can Hajime ever love Nagito now?! All because of you!" 

And that was the line that made them both burst out laughing. And the laughter seemed to boil Mahiru all the more.

"What the hell?! Nagito! Are you drunk?!" She screeched. She was talking so loud Nagito was surprised Hiyoko and Ibuki didn't come over from the apartment next door.

"Sorry... sorry Mahiru... it's just..." Nagito laughed, he held out a hand, taking Hajime's and squeezing it. "I'd like you to meet... my fiancé... Hajime Hinata."

Mahiru looked confused for a moment. She looked between the two, at their hands and at Hajime's state of dress and seemed to go red.

"Your..."

"Fiancé. He agreed Mahiru! He came here and made me the happiest person I could ever be!" Hajime felt himself blush at the compliment. Nagito was squeezing his hand even tighter. Hajime wondered if that was reflex.

"Okay. I'm coming in and you're explaining." Mahiru decided. She wasn't looking angry anymore, just stern like a mother. "But first, I'm going to get Hiyoko and Ibuki again. This needs all of us."

Hajime was kind of scared about what 'this' was. And he was also wondering why Nagito had such weird creepy neighbours.

\---

It took twenty minutes to wrestle not just 3 but 5 girls onto the sofa. Where the hell the other two came from? Nobody was really sure, but somehow, a two girls called Mikan and Sato appeared out of nowhere. 

The girl, Hiyoko, wore a pink kimono and pigtails. An odd combo in Hajime's eyes, but she really did look like a child in it, so the pigtails worked. Hajime was confused as to how old she was.

Next was Mikan. A girl who had uneven cut hair and wore a nurse’s outfit like she had just been called off shift. She looked scared out of her wits and ready to scream cry apologise and run.

Sato didn't really have any qualities that showed her up. She just looked... normal. She was just there, arms folded and scowl on her face as she stood with the others. Hajime didn't understand why she would want to stay with such a weird eccentric bunch as these other girls.

But to each their own he thought.

When they were all sat and bickering amongst themselves, Hajime left to go get some more clothes on. He was quickly followed by Nagito, who decidedly didn't really want to have this conversation in just Hajime's jeans.

The two looked at each other for only a moment, before diving across the room to tangle themselves around each other like vines and kiss.

"I thought that-"

"I'm sorry."

"But she said-"

"I know."

"And I'm-"

"Yes, you are." 

The conversation stopped as Nagito grabbed Hajime's face, pulling him in for a kiss. This was different that their rushed ones. It was still, slow: a promise. A promise and an apology. Nagito knew about how much Mahiru's words would have hurt Hajime, he wanted to apologise over and over for the girl. He wanted to kiss and nibble the words out of Hajime's ears and brain, he wanted the tongue he felt sliding between his to stay there forever. He wanted to push Hajime down on the bed right now and show him how sorry he was but-

"Ew! Mahiru Mahiru! Big bro Nagito is trying to sleep with the other guy!"

The two broke apart to see a small blonde girl at the door. Hajime was breathless, but that didn't stop the red pooling in his cheeks. Nagito liked the feeling of knowing he caused that colour.

After the tossup between shutting the door and locking Hiyoko out and just going out to see the masses, the boys decided that going out was probably the best option. 

They went back out, still not clothed, and sat down opposite the girls on another sofa.

"Ibuki wants an explanation!" The one girl called. 

Mahiru nodded with her roommate. Hiyoko was glaring with her arms crossed.

Nagito laughed awkwardly, scratching his cheek to try and stop his nerves.

"Well everyone... this is Hajime." Nagito started. Hajime waved as all eyes were directed to him.

"We uh... we're engaged..." 

The eyes of each girl widened. It was easy to see their eyes shift from side to side as they looked for a ring. 

"Nagito asked?" Hiyoko squealed in her high pitched voice. Hajime was surprised no windows broke. 

"Nuh huh! Ibuki sees a ring on Nagito's finger! Hajime asked!"

"U-Um... I'm sorry... but Um... They're both wearing rings..." the timid girl in the middle managed to stammer out. All eyes turns to her and she squealed loudly.

"I'm sorry for being here! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"No no Mikan... you're right." Nagito cut in. He smiled at the stuttering girl. 

"My ring to Hajime... that was going to be a promise, because Hajime lives far away from here and we can't always be together. So I was going to promise until we could."

"But I wanted to be engaged." Hajime took over. "I wanted us to be tied together strongly. I don't ever want to let him go." He would've felt embarrassed saying that once, but just the thought of not being here with Nagito made him say it strongly. He understood how he felt completely now.

The girls looked from boy to boy with smiles on their faces. 

"Wow... that's so romantic..." Mahiru sighed. 

"So how long do you have together?" Hiyoko asked. "He's got to go back to his own country soon right?"

"Hiyoko!" Mahiru scolded. The other girl just smirked as she shrugged.

"Ah... Hiyoko is right... we have two more weeks..." Nagito smiled softly. Hajime could see the pain in his eyes at the thought. It almost made Hajime want to blurt out his plan right then and there. 

The room was silent for a moment. As everyone digested what was being thought.

Ibuki looked around like a Meerkat before standing up and rocking on her heels.

"Ibuki thinks we should leave! Then we can come back later and all play games or watch films or something!" 

The two boys were happy for some kind of silence breaker.

It was simple to get everyone to agree to come over later. Mostly because Ibuki wanted to see Mochi and cuddle her some more. Hajime had all but forgotten about that cat that had climbed into his bag under the bed. Did Mochi not want to see the people who cared for her for so long?

Guess not.

The boys quickly shoved the girls out of the door, shutting and locking it before any of the girls could say anything.

If they were coming back later, they would probably have to clean up the den mess and the kitchen mess. 

It seemed the bedroom mess was Nagito's first priority. He kept mumbling about his sticky sheets as he threw the bundle of washing into a washing machine. He was quick to make the bed back up with some nice, blue sheets. Hajime watched, picking up bits and pieces from the floor, starting with clothes and underwear and finishing with shoes belts and socks.

"Hajime..." a soft voice asked. Hajime looked up and around at Nagito. He was seemingly biting his lip, looking conflicted.

"You don't... have anyone at home do you? Anyone who..." Hajime was quick to shake his head. He walked over to Nagito, hugging him tightly.

"I don't. I have never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend and especially not a fiancé. Nagito... how could I ever want to try a relationship with anyone else when I was forever hoping you would just turn up at my doorstep and shout surprise?"

Nagito looked up in confusion. His eyes met Hajime's and he laughed slightly at the truth in them. 

"You... wanted me to turn up at your door?" He asked. Hajime wondered if those were tiny tears he could see in Nagito's eyes. Hajime nodded, turning the other to look straight up into his face. "Whenever you were gone for an hour or two, I would wonder if you were on an aeroplane to come and see me. I'd wonder if you couldn't talk to me because you were coming to see me somehow and you had to turn your phone off across borders of something." 

Nagito giggled at the thought. He leaned up, kissing Hajime's cheek. 

"Believe me, I always wanted to... it was just... flying..." Hajime felt the visible gulp at the thought. He squeezed Nagito a little tighter. "We can find another way. That way you can come meet my mom." Nagito nodded at that.

"Yeah... I want to meet Aoi..." for some reason it sounded like he was convincing himself as much as he was Hajime.

He looked up at the other trying to put on a brave smile. 

"Now Hajime, let's stop all of this about meeting your mother and see what I can do about my lips meeting yours."

Hajime barked out a laugh. "Cheesy..." he murmured before he connected their lips together. Hajime was thinking about earlier that day, when they danced together in their room. 

Before he left, Hajime wanted to set the two of them up to actually dance. He wanted them to actually be able to move to music together. He wanted to think about it as their first wedding dance. 

Hajime smiled into the kiss as he began to plan another surprise for Nagito.

 


	22. Never have I ever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh! I forgot to mention!   
> supercrazysmile.tumblr.com  
> Is me if anyone ever wanted to come to talk to me. I'm hella chill. Especially when the depression dives away.

Playing games with those girls was interesting to say the least. In the end, Sato didn't turn up and Nagito won every single video game they played.

So it ended up becoming a game of never have I ever.

Mikan ran to her own apartment a few away from them and bringing back three bottles of wine and some whiskey. After getting insulted by Hiyoko for being an alcoholic old man (Hajime thought that the whiskey probably warranted the old man comment) they began their alcoholic games.

"So you take a shot each time you have done the thing that's mentioned." Hiyoko explained. "And after five shots you're out!" Each of them had a glass of wine and five shots of Jack laid in front of them. Nagito had even brought out a bottle of vodka from the kitchen (which was no longer covered in potato thanks to Mochi slipping over everything and biting Nagito to tell him off for it.).

"Okay okay I'll start!" Mahiru smiled excitedly.

The order became Mahiru, Mikan, Ibuki, Nagito, Hajime then Hiyoko.

"Never have I ever... kissed a boy!" Hiyoko smirked at her and stayed put. Hajime and Nagito looked at each other, sighing and taking a drink. Ibuki laughed loudly and drank too.

Everyone looked over at Mikan, causing the girl to squeak and shake before plucking up the courage to speak.

"U-um... never have I ever... k-kissed a girl?"

Hiyoko and Mahiru glared as they drank. Ibuki whooped as she drank as well. Hajime tried to be subtle, but still felt the need to ask.

"Do accidents or cheek kisses count?" He asked.

Mikan squeaked again as she realised someone was talking to her, but nodded anyway.

Hajime drank, feeling guilty and turning straight to Nagito. 

"I got my cheek kisses at school as a dare and Chiaki accidentally kissed me once at a party instead of her girlfriend..." Nagito blinked at the second one. How can you accidentally kiss someone?

"She was blindfolded!" Hajime added quickly. Nagito let out an 'oh' of understanding. Those were stupid kisses. They shouldn't be counted.

"Ibuki says!" Started the loudest person in the whole apartment complex. "Ibuki has never eaten sushi!"

The whole group looked confused. 

"Ibuki... aren't you part Japanese?" Nagito asked with a smile. 

"Yeah. Isn't that why you talk in the third person?" Mahiru asked.

"Ibuki is part Japanese! Which is why it's special I didn't eat my moms sushi!" She looked proud of herself, while Hiyoko grumbled over a wasted turn. 

Nobody drank.

"Ah... my turn..." Nagito laughed lightly, looking down at his 4 glasses and ending up taking a sip of his wine. Hajime was staring at how elegant he looked doing it. Nagito always looked delicate, by there was something extra beautiful in the way he held the stem of the glass in his slender fingers.

"Do something dirty!" Hiyoko burst out. 

"Okay Ibuki has it! Never has Ibuki ever showered with another person." The girl smirked. Everyone looked at Nagito, waiting for him to say anything. 

"That works. I choose that one." Nagito smiled and Hiyoko groaned. She, Mahiru, Ibuki and Mikan drank. Everyone looked at Ibuki in annoyance. 

"Ibuki didn't say Ibuki hadn't showered with another person! She just suggested it for Nagito!" She smirked. "Ibuki showers with her dear dear-"

"We don't need to know, freak!" Hiyoko yelled. She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance.

"I want to know why the lover boys haven't showered together yet! Lemme guess? You've never had sex have you?" She snickered.

"What does it matter?" Hajime grumbled.

"It matters a whole lot! What if Nagito fucks like a dog in heat? What if he can't ever get it up? Or Like what if he's such a bad screw you don't want to marry him? Huh? Did you think of that dummy?"

The two looked at the girl in shock. They were not thinking about that. 

"Um... Hiyoko, not everyone has your 'try before you buy' policy," Mahiru tried to joke. She scratched her cheek, laughing awkwardly and not looking at anyone.

Hiyoko pouted and crossed her arms.

"Go Hajime." Nagito smiled softly. 

Hajime cleared his throat. He was starting to think strategically now. How could he make the most drinks get drunk. 

He tried to gather all the info he had on people. He knew Hiyoko and Mahiru were close, maybe even a couple from what he could tell. He knew Ibuki seemed to have a lover... or some kind of partner. Their gender was still not known to Hajime. And Mikan... he didn't know anything about her.

"Well!" Hajime said, looking around again. "Never have I ever... gone down on someone." 

He knew it was low and he felt devious as he felt even worse when he felt Nagito's jaw drop beside him. Oh well.

He was like bowser: he played to win.

Everyone that wasn't Hajime took a drink. Even Mikan timidly took her shot. Hajime looked at her worriedly. She had never kissed a boy or a girl but she had gone down on someone? He wasn't sure he should even comment at all. 

Everyone almost yelled and screamed asking for details as Nagito drank. It seemed everyone knew how much of a virgin he was before and knew that it was Hajime he had sucked off.

Nagito was glaring at his lover slightly and Hajime just turned and kissed his lips.

"Never have I ever kissed Nagito Komaeda!" Hiyoko screamed pointing specifically at Hajime. Hajime blinked at the loud noise and shrugged. He took his shot, sticking his tongue out at Hiyoko. 

"Don't you like it when we kiss?" He asked the girl. 

"No!" 

The reply made the boys smirk at each other, leaning in and kissing deeply. The alcohol really loosened up their tongues and even if they had only had a glass of wine and a few shots, Hajime realised he wanted so much more of Nagito than usual. He tasted the wine on Nagito's tongue, letting the other taste whiskey and whatever he was drinking with that vodka. Nagito groaned as he felt Hajime move a hand up his chest. 

"Break it up you pigs! You'll upset Ibuki if we don't finish the game!" Hiyoko called she was glaring with all of hells fury, causing the two to pull apart unapologetically.

The two boys looked at Ibuki, seeing her one shot waiting to be sipped out of its cup. Nagito and Mikan were winning with three while the other three only had two.

"I choose... never have I ever... brought someone jewelry?" Mikan smiled, looking at Hiyoko. Hajime thought her eyes seemed slightly pained, like she wanted to have been able to but couldn't.

Mikan, Nagito and Hajime all drank. For once Ibuki whooped because she didn't drink.

"I... um... I think... I... I'm sorry... i um... never have I ever... d-dyed my hair." Mikan tapped her index fingers against each other, jumping when Ibuki howled loudly. 

"Ibuki loses! Ibuki loses!" She called, drinking her shot then drowning her wine.

Hajime also took a drink, causing everyone to look at him curiously.

"I have a brother. well, when my mom and dad divorced izuru wanted to go with dad and I stayed with mom. I saw him for a few days over Halloween and I went as him and he pretended he was going to go as me but just went as Frankenstein's monster." Hajime shrugged "my brother has really long black hair, so I just dyed mine black and put in contacts to look like him. Lots of people thought I was just doing a men in black costume or something." Hajime heard Nagito giggle, obviously thinking about a black haired Hajime.

"What's your brother like?" Nagito asked. He leaned over, smiling. "You never mentioned Izuru." Hajime smirked looking down at Nagito.

"What? And have you fall for him instead? No way would I ever tell you about my sexy as hell brother." The thought made Nagito laugh.

"Then, it's not Ibuki's turn... it's Nagito's."

"Never have I ever thought my own family would steal my boyfriend." He giggled. Hajime glared and drank from his last cup. Nagito did that on purpose. 

Hajime leaned over, whispering to Hiyoko. She smirked deviously before nodding. 

"Never have I ever lost a limb!" There was silence in the room and Hajime looked at her in shock. That wasn't what he wanted her to say, obviously. He had just asked her to say something to get Nagito out. She must've looked and thought fake arm was a better go to than white hair.

The room stood still, silent as everyone held their breath ready for Nagito to react. The arm in question had never been uncovered in front of Hiyoko. She had only ever seen the long black glove he wore. He told her it was because of burns, after all he hoped nobody but Hajime knew any better. 

The fact that Hiyoko knew... the girls knew... Hajime didn't know how that would cause Nagito to react.

The boy just laughed loudly shaking his head as he did. 

"Good one Hiyoko!" He said as he drank. There was still unease. Hajime leaned over, holding Nagito's hand as if he needed it. It felt like he was shaking slightly but Hajime would never mention it.

"Ah Mahiru! It's your go, make it a good one!" Nagito smiled encouragingly.

"Um... I've never... worn a thong I guess?" She shrugged. Only Mikan and Hiyoko drank, leaving them one each.

"Never have I ever lived with the person I love." Mikan said, looking down. Her stammer was gone, she just looked sad now. Mahiru and Mikan were the only two left, so called it a tie due to their one drink each.

"Well done girls! You really did well! To think that trash like me almost beat such hopeful people as you- ah what a tragedy that would've been!" He laughed manically and Hajime's eyes widened. He looked... really really upset, almost crazed. 

"I think you should all leave." Hajime told the girls. He was glaring at Hiyoko in particular. She had undone all his years of hard work helping Nagito overcome his inferiority complex... why would she say something about his arm?

The girls filed out, Ibuki yelling goodbye loudly as she shut the door. Mochi seemed to make a reappearance then, sniffing around for anything to drink. 

Hajime put a hand on Nagito's glove.

Nagito flinched back, moving four steps away from Hajime.

Hajime stood, hand outstretched as he noticed the look on the others face. Pain, confusion. 

"Ah... Hajime... you don't need to touch someone like me." He looked down. "I... really have forgotten myself these last few days haven't I? I've been so selfish, asking you to touch me and lie in bed with trash like me and I-"

Hajime took three big strides forward. He took Nagito's face in both his hands, forcing him to look in his eyes.

"Nagito. I want you." He said, watching the other try to break away as soon as he spoke.

"Nagito. You aren't selfish. Hiyoko is a horrible horrible girl. She's a brat. What she said isn't true. I will want you even if you do rut like a dog in heat." That was meant as a joke, but t seemed Nagito didn't get it.

"I would love you even if we never had sex. I would love you if you had no limbs because of all your limbs becoming metal. I know, you think what she said was true, but it _wasnt_ Nagito, you need to listen to your heart, and what I've been telling you all these years?" Hajime shook his head. "They haven't been lies. Not once have I ever lied to you Nagito because even when we were friends, I respect you too much to lie. I respect you and our friendship and I'm in love with you." Hajime leaned in, kissing Nagito's forehead.

"Do you remember, when I was touching you and telling you how worthy you are? Well that still stands. Nagito..."

"But she knew." The other finally managed to slide in. He was glaring down at the floor. "She knew my arm was gone. She knew what kind of worthless scum I am that I managed to survive with just this problem while everyone else died."

Hajime sighed and shook his head. He took Nagito's hand, the metal one, leading the other to their room. He sat Nagito down on the bed, smiling softly as he lay beside him. Hajime sighed.

"Nagito. You aren't scum. You aren't worthless. Your parent live on... in here." He tapped Nagito's head. "And in your heart but I thought that was way too Cheesy to say." 

Nagito got that one was a joke, he laughed softly.

"So... you think...?"

"Nagito, I will repeat it as many times as you need to hear. You aren't worthless. Your hand doesn't make you useless, worthless or scum. You've become your parent's legacy. You can carry on their name, their bloodline, their values..."

"I know..." Nagito nodded. He sighed, sitting up and running his hand from Hajime's temple down his cheek to his chin. 

"How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?" He asked with a slight smile.

"I'm obviously the ultimate boyfriend." Hajime laughed.

Nagito hummed, moving in closer.

"Fiancé..." he whispered in Hajime's ear.

Hajime felt the hairs on his neck stand up and he shivered.

"Hey Nagito... there's two bottles of wine and the whiskey and vodka left..." Hajime wasn't going to say they should drink it all, but he was going to imply it. Nagito tapped his chin.

"Hajime, I believe you are right..." he played along looking contemplative.

"DIBS ON THE RED!" Hajime called as he vaulted off the bed to the kitchen.

"No fair I want it!" Nagito called after. The two skidded, screaming into the kitchen, playing and fighting over the better bottle of wine.

The fight for the vodka would come later, for now, Hajime was content with this. Nagito was now holding him in his arms, swinging him around laughing in hopes of getting the wine. 

Neither really cared anymore. They were just glad to be touching.

 


	23. treat

 

Waking up from an alcohol induced coma was one thing, waking up alone because Nagito had drank more on a lower tolerance was another. 

Hajime felt the pounding in his head and realised that Nagito's naked body was up against him. He turned around, holding the other close to him. Something about Nagito's cool skin made his headache hurt less, something about seeing his eyes closed in tranquil bliss made his stomach feel still. Looking at his closed eyes... made Hajime want to close his own.

But he quickly decided against it.

He laid a kiss on Nagito's forehead before getting up. He heard a groan as Nagito reached out searching for him.

"Don't wake up yet..." he murmured softly. “It’s going to hurt when you do..." Hajime watched Nagito seem to realise this, and smile as he drifted back into sleep. The look on his face made Hajime want to crawl back into bed, but he had things to do. 

He curiously checked himself for any... sticky spots. He couldn't remember the night before, but he assumed they were both sensible enough not to have sex while drunk.

Or their drunk selves were.

Nagito looked too happy and peaceful for someone who was going to be in intense pain as soon as he woke up.

That was the thought that spurred Hajime on. He pulled on whatever was nearest: a green long sleeved t-shirt, some skinny blue jeans and a pair of blue converse. 

He wondered how many of these items were actually Nagito's. After all, they had the same shoe size and even if Nagito was a lot smaller than Hajime, Hajime prided himself on getting into Nagito's shirts. Only because Nagito brought his a size bigger to hide his small figure but Hajime wasn't telling anyone that. He was just wearing his boyfriend’s clothes.

And it felt amazing to admit out loud.

Wait, he almost forgot. Not his boyfriends clothes his _fiancé's_ clothes. That was going to take a while still he thought.

Nagito made a small whine from the bed and it was almost enough to pull Hajime back. He was glad Nagito wasn't saying his name in that voice, otherwise he would be stripped and back in bed.

Hajime walked out the door before he could make any more decisions.

He wasn't sure where he was going at first, so he stopped, talking to a bus driver and checking which bus to take. He was glad he had come out with a wallet full of change seeing as that was all the driver took. Hajime sat close to the front of the bus, and the driver told him kindly where to get off.

That was one job complete: he managed to get to a shopping centre. 

It wasn't as big as the town they had gone to, but it was close. It was an odd shape, displaying pound shops and a giant supermarket along the one side as it kept on in an odd L shape Hajime was quick to run into the Disney store, checking his money before buying a giant teddy bear for Nagito, he didn't know why, he just really wanted it him. It was a giant version of the little blue alien Stitch from the movies only he was squished and rounded off with a cuter look in his black cotton eyes.

It was when he turned the corner from the Disney store that Hajime realised this was the same centre he had been before. He remembered the long rows of shops leading to a middle area with 3 different ways for him to go. 

Hajime looked around, not exactly sure what would make Nagito better. He dipped into a chocolate shop, buying a big box of mixed chocolates. 

Next to him as he paid, stood two large dripping chocolate fountains. One white and one milk. The sight of them had Hajime thinking of Nagito, smeared in chocolate and strawberry juice.

_Hajime... Hajime I like that one! Please let me have more!" Nagito was sitting on his knees mouth open with his tongue sticking out. He was blushing, with a look of euphoria blissing out his red blushing cheeks. He would sit, like some kind of cheap whore, leaning out to be covered in chocolate while Hajime would run strawberries along his body._

_"Do I taste good?" Nagito asked him._

"It really does taste good!" A smiling woman broke Hajime out of his daze. She was talking about... the fountain?

"Usually I have it with the strawberries, but melted chocolate is just as good! It's yummy!"

Hajime didn't want to seem like the thought was unappealing so he just smiled bashfully and laughed. "Yeah. I do love chocolate," he attempted. The woman smiled back, continuing the transaction and Hajime didn't think he had ever been so happy about someone not pointing out he was a pervert.

He thanks the woman in a mumble before leaving quickly, not real wanting to be called out. He shuffled along, next going into an underwear store and feeling even more like a pervert than before. 

Honestly? Why did he even think this was a good idea? Why did he think Nagito would wear something like this for him? Oh right, because he was an idiot. 

"Can I help you?" A voice asked, Hajime turned to see a slightly annoyed looking woman. He guessed he would be annoyed too if there was a man staring at the underwear as if it would strangle him.

"Uh... my... fiancé... I want to get her a gift..." while fiancé was the right word, calling Nagito ‘her’ did feel weird. Yet necessary if he didn't want to get locked up for being a mad pervert.

The woman seemed to brighten at that. Hajime wondered if she was one of those 'I like a challenge' women.

"Ah! I'll help you!" She smiled. "Describe your fiancée!" She giggled. 

"Uh... relatively tall? About my height. Really really thin, like hardly there, she has almost nothing..." Hajime cupped his chest pretending to jiggle boobs there. The woman nodded, looking contemplative while Hajime felt himself go bright red. "She's got really pale skin and near to white hair..."

"Ah, one of this girl on the silver craze, I'm into that, what's its length?" Hajime was about to get possessive when the woman said she was into that, when he realised he was talking about Nagito, not an imaginary woman this lady was thinking of.

"Uh... she... Short, like it tickles her shoulders." The girl nodded again. 

"Okay. That pale, I think something blue would look really nice. It would really bring out her skin. Does she have freckles?" Hajime thought, remembering the lightest freckles he had ever seen dotting across Nagito's nose. Hajime shook his head. "Not many."

"Okay! I think we should get her a blue babydoll!" The woman smiled. She clapped her hands together and turned on heel, taking Hajime to the back of the store. She began pulling things from the rack, looking carefully at some and putting them back.

Hajime watched, catching the item she threw at him. It was blue, with cups in the top and silky material going down and covering the body. It came with a tiny pair of panties. Hajime wondered if they would even cover the others dick.

"This one is our most popular! I think you'll enjoy this~" she giggled happily. "Now what size?"

"Uh... an Uh... a small one?" Hajime was so confused by what was going on right now. He just watched as the woman pulled out different sizes.

"A ten?" She asked. Hajime nodded vigorously. Yeah. That would do.

The woman took him to the till, ringing up his purchases and sending him on his way.

Hajime wasn't exactly sure what he had just experienced, but decided it was probably time to go home after that. With the teddy under his arm and the lingerie bag in his other hand with the chocolate inside (the lingerie went in a box for some reason) Hajime made one last pit stop at the large grocery shop near where he came in.

Strawberries and roses were on his list. He had pretty much ran out of money now, deciding not to use the black card Nagito had given him without the others permission. After all, it was Nagito's money not his. He wasn't going to drain the others bank account.

Hajime nodded at his purchases and made his way back to the stop. Now to make his way home....

 

 

\-----

 

Nagito woke up with a sore head and a sore leg. He wasn't sure why his leg hurt, but he was sure the head was from the vodka bottle he would see though his squinted eyes.

"Hajime... I ache... cuddle me..." he whined. He wanted to turn over, but he was afraid that moving would make him want to throw up so he stayed put, decidedly whining and making pitiful pleas of 'Hajime' every few seconds.

After a minute, he came to realise that maybe Hajime wasn't there. Nagito managed to turn himself over, seeing that just as he suspected, Hajime was gone. He tried calling a little louder and he heard no response, he listened for anyone in the bathroom and nothing... what did he do now? What if Hajime had left him? What if Hajime had decided he didn't want this? What if Hajime had been kidnapped?" Nagito tried getting out of bed at that thought, only to immediately throw up at the exertion on his empty, seasick stomach.

Nagito looked down in disgust. How weak was he that he couldn't even keep his food down? He couldn't keep Hajime because of how weak he was. Hajime wouldn't want him Hajime was-

"I'm back," a voice called. The door shut and Nagito sighed, nearly slumping into the fresh puke in relief. "Nagito... are you- Nagito!" Nagito smiled slightly as he heard Hajime drop what he was carrying and run over.

"Nagito! Come on get back into bed."

"I wanted to come look for you Hajime," Nagito explained as he was pulled up and into the bed.

"Well I'm here. Now lie down and I'll get you some water and I want you to drink all of it." Hajime took a breath, trying to calm his speed talking. "After that I'll... clean this..."

"No! You don't have to I'll-" Hajime pushed Nagito down before he even had chance to finish the thought.

"I'm doing it." He said before moving to the bathroom. He came back with a glass of water and two rolls of paper towels. "Drink that. As soon as I know you can keep it down I'll give you two paracetamol." Hajime was down on his knees before Nagito could reply, scrubbing at the floor. He sighed, taking piece after piece of paper towel and mopping up what he could. He put the gross tissue in a wash basin, gagging every once in a while as he did.

It was gross, nobody could deny that, but he was doing it for Nagito; so it was important.

After the floor was clean of visible puke, Nagito had fallen asleep. Hajime took the basin out, coming back with disinfectant and air freshener. He scrubbed at the wood, glad it wasn't carpet, making the spot gleam he smiled happily at the spot. At least he knew it was fine now.

"Hajime... come to bed..." Nagito whined. He held a hand out.

Hajime stood and nodded. "Yeah. I will." He climbed in behind Nagito, holding the others waist. He felt Nagito's hand touch one of his own, lacing their fingers together. Hajime was sure he must be smiling.

"Where did you go?" Nagito asked softly. 

"To the store. I got you some things..." Hajime smiled, squeezing Nagito's hand. 

"That's nice... good things?"

"Yes." 

Nagito yawned. "You're still the best thing I have... and let's sleep these hangovers off before we think about it." Hajime nodded. He kissed Nagito's hair before closing his own eyes.

 

 

A whole day passed before Nagito declared himself better. Hajime had rolled his eyes at the other, deciding after the first few hours that he was just a complete drama queen about getting sick.

Now Nagito was sitting on the sofa, bouncing as he had remembered that Hajime had brought him presents.

Hajime gulped, turning red as he remembered the whipped cream and strawberries in the fridge. He didn't want Nagito to think he wanted sex, but he didn't want Nagito to think he wasn't interested in it at all. Besides, cream and strawberries didn't mean that they had to have sex. It was a type of foreplay anyway.

Hajime was quite worried about how Nagito would take the underwear gift. He didn't even know if Nagito liked women's underwear. If he had gotten it as a gift... he wasn't sure what he would've thought...

If it was Nagito... he might've worn it for him...

Hajime felt a hand on his. He looked up to see Nagito smiling down at him from the sofa.

"Don't worry too much, you brought me gifts, that's all that matters here. It's the heart that goes into them, not the item itself." Hajime looked down, nodding.

"Yeah. The heart..." because if it was riding on the thought then he was seeming like an absolute horn dog here. Hajime handed over all of the bags before he could re-think it. 

Nagito was quick to take stitch out.

"Ah! Hajime he's so cute!" Nagito smiled, hugging the large stuffed animal.

"It's like... a pillow to cuddle whenever I'm not in the bed. If you’re cuddling him and I'm not there, I know you can feel safe." Nagito giggled, smiling and nodding. "Thank you..."

Nagito picked up the chocolates next, wasting no time in popping one in his mouth. Last came the underwear gift... Hajime was holding his breath as he saw the look on Nagito's face. He looked... surprised.... good surprised or bad surprised? That was the question.

"Hajime... is this..." Nagito was blushing and Hajime felt his own cheeks redden a little too. 

"I, uh... I thought..."

"Hajime... you... like this?" Nagito still looked confused. 

"N-not if you don't! I don't know, I just... I was curious as I walked past and-!"

"Hajime, you know I have girls underwear in the bottom drawer of my chest of drawers right?" That statement shut him up indefinitely.

"This one is... ah, one Hajime picked for me... I'm so lucky..." Nagito put his hands on his cheeks, smiling. "You have good taste, Hajime... now shall I wear it for you?"

"You will?" Hajime asked before his brain caught up with his mouth. He heard Nagito giggle and nod. He turned on heel, walking into the bedroom. Hajime wasn't sure if this would class as his good luck acting up or his bad.

When Nagito came back he concluded that it was the jackpot of good luck. The item fit. And not only did it fit, it looked _amazing_  how Nagito had got women's curves Hajime will never know, but his hips in the outfit just seemed to dip in and out in just the right place. He looked perfect.

"Damn that lady is good..." Hajime murmured to himself. He lay back, admiring Nagito. He felt his blush grow darker with every step Nagito took forward. He didn't look confident when he first worked through the door, but something in Hajime's face must've caused this sureness in himself, this acceptance that he was not only rocking the lingerie but his body as well.

Nagito came to the sofa, plonking himself straight down on Hajime's lap. Hajime could feel Nagito against him, his dick jumped at the thought. 

Nagito leaned in to Hajime, lips right next to his ear. Nagito was breathing though his mouth slowly before he spoke in a low, smooth voice.

"So Hajime... how do you want me?" 

And those words were how Hajime Hinata died and went to heaven. Holy shit he couldn't believe what was sitting in his lap. He grabbed handfuls of the material on Nagito's hips. 

"I don’t care how, it just needs to be now." He growled back before pulling Nagito's legs around him, standing and carrying the other to their bedroom.

 


	24. Sex

As soon as Nagito hit the bed, Hajime was on him. They were a grunting, rutting, pile of moans, collapsed and tangled like a pair of headphone wires. Nagito's head was tossed back with his eyes squeezed shut. He felt Hajime clutching the material against his ribs, the soft silk tingling his skin each time it so much as crinkled. Hajime was busy kissing and biting up Nagito's neck while the other whined like a cat in heat.

"Hajime... Hajime..." he started to pant. Hajime knew that he wanted more than last time. He leaned forward, capturing Nagito's lips. The intensity with which Nagito responded could've seared their lips together, making it so they would never part again and just become one whole person. Eyes closed as the two rolled, putting Nagito on top, straddling Hajime. Tongues danced in both mouths, causing messy sounds and drool. As they parted, a string of drool connected their mouths, breaking as Nagito sat up, straddling Hajime's crotch as if he intended to ride him. The back of Hajime's mind screamed to just drop his pants and shove it in, wanting to see Nagito's face, mouth open and eyes clouded with lust. A light blush clouding both his cheeks and two hands on Hajime's abs helped him to move himself.

It was easy for Hajime's mind to conjure up a new image, they replaced the smiling Nagito with one who was downright sinful.

In his mind, Hajime heard tiny moans and short panting breaths. He could imagine a small bit of drool coming out of Nagito's mouth, hanging down as Nagito stared at him with wide eyed excitement.

Hajime tried to shake the image away before he became too hard. He wasn't fucking Nagito yet. Not until they were both ready.

Nagito was quick to start pulling up Hajime's shirt; so quick Hajime hadn't even noticed it was happening. Nagito smirked when he realised this shirt wasn't Hajime's, but his own. The material was soft, but still prickled as it shifted over Hajime's skin.

"Hajime... have you been intentionally wearing my clothes?" Nagito asked softly. Hajime's eyes widened and he shook his head. 

"I just picked up what was on the floor I swear!" Hajime assured Nagito. He didn't realise that the shirt Nagito had been removing had been tangled around his wrists so he couldn't escape. Nagito giggled. "Hajime... I'm going to make sure you get to have the best time possible with this outfit you brought especially for me." Nagito smirked as he moved and pulled down Hajime's pants and underwear in one. Hajime gasped as he felt the cold air hit him. Why would Nagito do that? He wasn't going to...?

"Nagito... you can't... we can't..."

"I know, not yet." Nagito's expression softened and he leaned down, stroking Hajime's face. "Not yet... just some fun." Nagito waited for Hajime to nod before he continued.

This wasn't sex but... fuck it was good...

In the tiny fabric that was considered a pair of panties, the whole of Nagito's ass was visible and touchable. Two small strings were what held the thing in place. Thing? More like a tiny scrap of brightly coloured material that. Hajime paid a lot of money for...

Hajime groaned as Nagito proved the money was worth it a thousand times over. Nagito began grinding his ass up and down against Hajime's dick, so close to his hole but the tip was never close enough. Hajime gritted his teeth, wanting nothing more than to slip and impale Nagito.

But that was not going to happen today.

Hajime reached up, grabbing Nagito's shoulders and pulling him down into another kiss. 

Hajime growled at the feeling, trying to thrust up into Nagito. Nagito moaned as he felt Hajime do that, reaching up to hold one of the tied hands. The two rutted like this for a while, just enjoying the feeling and sounds of skin on skin and the delicious feeling of friction.

"Nagito... untie me? I want to... do something different," Hajime moaned. He struggled against the holds and Nagito tilted his head. "Okay... but I want to do something first," the cheeky smile was back on Nagito's face from before. The smile was exactly how Hajime knew he was fucked as hell.

Nagito got off of Hajime's  thighs, opening the others legs wide and settling between them. 

Hajime's imagination kicked in, imagining a more confident looking Nagito, holding his legs up by his knees, and thrusting forward into Hajime, filling him with his dick, 

"How does that feel Hajime?" He would giggle and Hajime's head would already be thrown back in complete ecstasy.

The difference was,  the cheeky smiling face was moving low against Hajime's body, low enough to kiss every inch as he trailed down lower and lower until he was level with Hajime's cock.

"Want me to suck your cock again Hajime?" Nagito giggled. "Am I good enough for you Hajime?" And what else could Hajime do but nod so hard he thought his head was going to fall off? Nothing.

His response earned a giggle from Nagito. He leaned forward, just like before however instead of licking the tip, he took the whole thing straight into his mouth, straight down his throat. Hajime screamed at the feeling. It was so wet and warm inside Nagito's mouth... and the way Nagito sucked, hollowing his cheeks... it felt like heaven. 

Nagito didn't stay down though, much to Hajime's annoyance, even the whines and moans didn't stop Nagito from completely moving away from Hajime's dick.

"Oh? You want more?" Nagito giggled. "Me too..." he sighed, leaning forward. Instead of putting his mouth on Hajime, he simply blew cold air onto him, causing Hajime to groan.

"Nagito... please...."

"Ah Hajime! You want more? Better beg me." While it was meant to be a joke, Nagito kind of hoped Hajime would do it he hoped Hajime would-

"Nagito Nagito, you're sooo good at this, please I want my big fat j-juicy" -Hajime tried not to laugh at the word- "cock to be sucked by someone I love very much, specifically you." He was trying to keep his face either straight or 'in the throws of passion' 

"Hajime!" Nagito giggled 

"Jeez that's hard."

"Hm, what a shame, just like you," Nagito snickered, touching the tip of Hajime's dick. Hajime glared slightly. Nagito giggled. "Okay, I'll stop playing now."

That was all the warning Hajime got before his dick was engulfed in warm wet heat again.

Only this time, Nagito wasn't stopping. He was bobbing his head up and down, looking up only at Hajime though his eyelashes. He pulled the dick out of his mouth with a pop, lolling his tongue out of his mouth to show Hajime how much Precum his tongue was coated in. Some dripped down, back onto Hajime, as Nagito began just stroking his dick instead. The pace increased quickly, Nagito fisted his cock, squeezing slightly between hand movements. 

Hajime was still in heaven.

Nagito continued like this, alternating between teasing and deep throating for a long time before Hajime actually came.

Hajime had the time to pull one hand out of the bonds, pulling Nagito up by a hand in his hair. Cum shot out and up, spraying Nagito in the face multiple times until his face and hair was coated in the sticky white substance. One of Nagito's eyes closed as a string of cum made its way down his eye. Hajime wondered if he had ever seen a better sight than this.

Two seconds later he was answered

It turned out, Nagito licking the cum from his chin with a smile was the best sight he had ever seen.

"Nagito. My turn." Hajime smirked. He flipped them over quickly, pulling Nagito's hands though the shirt. Nagito giggled, holding on to tie himself up.

Hajime was quick to flip Nagito onto his stomach, causing confusion to the other boy. 

"Hajime?" Nagito began feeling kiss after kiss down his spine. He felt Hajime bite one particularly protruding ridge on his way down.

Nagito felt Hajime pull the main string of his panties so that it was now resting over one cheek.

Nagito was in denial about what exactly Hajime was going to do. He wouldn't... would he?

Nagito got his answer when he felt the tip of a tongue prodding at his entrance. His jaw dropped and he looked back, seeing the sexiest thing he had ever seen, Hajime was leaning down over his body, spreading his cheeks and staring straight into Nagito's eyes with a searing gaze as he poked his tongue out and into Nagito.

The sight alone was orgasmic to the very sensitive Nagito. Nagito almost came right then and there from the sight, but Hajime smirked and pushed his head forward again. 

"Hey, this isn't a Peep show," Hajime snickered. 

He went back to his work, circling his tongue around the edge of Nagito's hole but never actually going into it.

"No, it's a T-ah! Teasing.. s-sh" Nagito wouldn't get his words out, he ended up gritting his teeth as a moan made its way up how throat. He wanted to toss his head back so he could see Hajime, but Hajime's rimming session was over quicker than Nagito would've liked.

Well, he would've liked it to go forever, but he knew it had to stop some time...

Hajime got up off the bed, causing Nagito to whine and turn back over to look at him.

"Relax... Hajime smiled, "I'm just looking for some lube."

"Are we going to...?"

"No." Hajime shook his head. "I just wanted to... play with you..." he was blushing slightly.

"With me?"

"I wanted to finger your asshole okay?" Hajime said in a rush as he began searching though the drawers. He started with the elusive sexy lingerie drawer.

"Ah! N-not that drawer. Haji-"

"Ohh what's this Nagito?" Hajime smirked and stood. He could see Nagito's blush deepen as he looked at the offending object in Hajime's hand. 

Nagito opened his mouth, but nothing came put. What the hell was he meant to say? He'd been caught.

Hajime was still smirking as he walked back over, twirling the thing in his hand.

"So you have touched yourself? With this, right? Oh how naughty my sweet little virgin is," Hajime had a glint of darkness in his eyes and Nagito didn't want to admit how much it was turning him on that Hajime was talking like that.

"Haji-" 

"No no, no need for words, you want me to use this, don't you?" Hajime turned the object on and off, letting it buzz for only a few seconds before stopping again. Nagito nodded his head. He wanted it.

Hajime laughed darkly. "Right now?"

Another nod.

"Okay. But I didn't find any lube," Hajime shrugged, still smirking. "So... it can't go inside of you..." he was grinning while Nagito just looked shocked. What the hell?

"T-then let's do it next time? I'll uh I'll go buy lube later," Hajime shrugged. 

"Guess there's no helping it then." He chuckled. He put the object back into the drawer and walked over to Nagito.

Nagito wasn't sure what had gotten into Hajime, but whatever it was, was some kind of sex god. Hajime moved over, leaning over Nagito's front, and quickly engulfing the whole of his dick in one 

Nagito groaned loudly, this was new. He had never felt Hajime's mouth around him before. He had never felt anything so wet and warm around him. He had never been in so much bliss. As soon as Nagito saw Hajime smirking and looking up at him around his dick, Nagito started to see stars. He threw his head back, moaning loudly. He felt a chuckle vibrate though Hajime, which vibrated Nagito too, making this feel even better. 

It didn't take much longer, after Hajime started moving his mouth and using his tongue, Nagito was finished. He came loudly, into Hajime's mouth. 

Hajime sat up, mouth full, and looked straight at Nagito. His mouth opened, sticking his tongue out so that the white liquids could spill out into his open hands. Nagito could do nothing but watch as he saw one of Hajime's hands disappear behind himself.

His eyes widened as soon as he heard a small moan from Hajime.

He was... using the cum? Like lube? Meaning he was....

Nagito almost came again from the thought. He leaned forward, putting a hand on Hajime's dick.

"Hajime... you're being almost devilish today... what has gotten into you?" Nagito giggled, handling Hajime's dick, stroking it with hard violent strokes that made Nagito groan with each one.

Nagito didn't get a reply. After a few moments, Hajime was cumming, spent and covered in sweat. He fell onto his front, allowing Nagito to see the white that was smeared around his asshole.

Nagito shivered before pulling Hajime up. He kissed his forehead before pulling the covers over them both.

He was keeping the lingerie on.... for now. 

 


	25. West Urn

"West urn?" Hajime repeated. What was Nagito talking about?

"No no Weston. It's nice. They have a beach and a pier." Nagito was driving, taking them a long way from their home. The weather man had predicted it was going to be sunny and warm (England warm) meaning that Nagito had dragged them both straight to the car with blankets and food and then they were off. Mochi meowed grumpily as they left. She had two bowls of food and free range of the house, sure. But how would she get up into the bed without her owner's help!? The cat decided she would just pee on Nagito's favourite jacket while he was gone. 

It had been a week since the time Hajime had found Nagito's vibrator, and for the whole week Nagito managed to avoid the topic with trips to the park or the shopping centre. On one occasion he even made a day of getting Hajime to ride a bus!

It was weird that he was avoiding talking about it, but Nagito thought Hajime probably was too. After all, Hajime was acting very... not Hajime when that happened. Not that it mattered. Each Hajime was his Hajime, even if he acted like the weirdest person in the world.

They drove to the long strip of beach. Hajime was a little confused by what he saw. This was nothing like the beaches at home. Where was the sea?

"Nagito? Where's the-" 

"The tide goes out really far on this beach! Don't worry Hajime!" The other giggled. "Later, we might go and find it!" 

Hajime nodded. That did sound appealing, a long walk along the beach with Nagito... hand in hand as the wind ruffled their hairs.

Hajime could imagine Nagito walking along a beach with a soft, calming expression on his face and his long green jacket billowing out behind him. His hair would shiver and flick around in the wind. A halo of the setting sun's light would illuminate his figure, illuminating him like a ghost, only walking the earth to bless it with his beauty. Hajime imagined him, smiling and holding out a hand. Nagito would tilt his head, call his name then they would go together to wherever it was that ghosts went after death.

"Hajime?" Nagito broke the image, tilting his head as he did in Hajime's mind’s eye. The boy turned and held out his hand. "Let's go." Nagito smiled. Hajime grabbed the hand, and they walked along a path, heading towards the more populated area. Nagito tilted his head as he noticed a large line of people.

"I wonder...?"

"Dismaland?" Hajime read. "What's...?" 

"Ah! Hajime look! There's a person calling us over!" Without warning, Nagito pulled Hajime to the front of the long queue where a woman in an odd outfit and hat looked at them mysteriously. 

"Nagito." She said. "Want in?"

The two blinked, not really sure what was happening. Nagito nodded, not really sure what 'in' would hold. The woman nodded, opening the barrier and putting them at the front of the queue.

"You know that woman?" Hajime asked and Nagito shrugged. 

"Lots of people know me... at the risk of sounding cold I don't know everyone who thinks they know me."

Hajime nodded, looking to what lay ahead of them.

\-----

Turned out, Dismaland was an art exhibit by an artist known as Banksy. Nagito couldn't be happier. He was smiling and shaking as he looked around. "Banksy's paintings are amazing! They give hope to others though their despairingly accurate outlook on life!" He smiled. Hajime looked at the unfinished castle and green water in the middle of the place. He agreed with the despair. 

Nagito lead them into the castle, seeing a dead Cinderella after a coach crash surrounded by paparazzi. 

Nagito smiled as he looked at it. "How beautiful..." he murmured. Hajime was confused as to how he could find beauty in this. 

The whole park was the same, making dark jokes about things that major theme parks did. There was a killer whale, jumping from a toilet to a paddling pool, there was an anvil shy, a game that you couldn't possibly win, just like every other game Hajime had ever been on at a fairground. A police van sat in the middle of the green lake and other odd structures lined the yards. 

Someone was carrying balloons saying 'I am an imbecile' in white on a black square balloon. Hajime was still confused by the art, but not as much as he had been. It seemed most of this art was artists expressing how the world is, and how it would affect any of the perfect things we believe we see in places like Disney. It was interesting.

Hajime was sure his brother Izuru would love it.

Nagito laughed as he looked at a little mermaid statue in the middle of the green lake next to the van. 

"She's distorted. Like the illusion of perfect she is." He sounded cruel and sharp, but truthful at the same time. Hajime looked, realising how correct Nagito was... his outlook on life might be dim and depressing, but at least he understood what was real and what wasn't.

They hung around the 'bemusement' park a little while longer, looking at the different art galleries and swapping ideas of what they meant. 

At some point, Nagito had grabbed Hajime's hand.  Hajime squeezed the hand back happily smiling. Nagito had somehow got him to enjoy himself in such a dismal place.

Hajime guessed that this is the power that love held.

The two left the galleries, heading next to the long stretch of pier. 

They paid, which Nagito grumbled slightly about- but still paid for the next 100 people for some reason- and began to walk on the planks of decaying wood.

The wood wasn't too old, but the sea wasn't the best place for it, it would warp and decay a lot quicker. As they walked, Hajime looked at the area where the sea would usually be. He could see it far far away from them, along with small dots of the people who went to find it.

"Those are mud deposits." Nagito told the other, pointing at little grey globs in the sand. "Our beaches are mostly clay and mud, so there are small natural deposits around."

Hajime nodded, looking at the giant building ahead of them. It was tall, probably two floors high.

"Let's go in!" Nagito smiled. He pulled Hajime's hand and pulled him into the darkness of an arcade. 

There were machines everywhere. Machine after machine producing tickets and prizes for children. There was a ghost train, a go kart track and a fun house. The top level seemed to have intense rides too.

"Ah! Hajime where shall we start!" Nagito giggled. "I booked a go-kart session for us for 4!" Nagito checked his watch. "Ah! I'm so lucky! It's ten to four, let's go there first!" Hajime blinked at the weird luck, following Nagito into the back of the building. They went to the second level, seeing professional looking men riding the karts.

They were on time and the only two in their session too. They got their safety briefing and were let loose on the track. 

Hajime would liken it to a scalextric race game. They zipped up and down the figure of 8 track, going over and under each other for around half an hour, before it was time for them to have a final race.

Nagito won.

Some luck.

Hajime laughed as he pulled his helmet off. "Okay, I have to admit, that was great," he called. Nagito pulled his helmet off soon after, shaking his hair out and letting the curls bounce around his ears. He giggled slightly before looking down below at the ticket machines.

"Hajime! I bet I can win something big!" He grinned widely, pulling Hajime by his hand. Hajime smirked back.

"Oh yeah?" Nagito nodded. Taking them back down the stairs. The two made their way to a machine where you spun a wheel for cranks and each crank would bring a needle closer to a balloon that was sitting in the middle of the game. Hajime watched as Nagito nodded.

"If we pop the balloon we get 500 tickets!" He clarified. "There are four machines, if we pop all the balloons we will get two thousand!" Nagito giggled. "Let's see how my luck is today shall we Hajime?" Hajime nodded before running off to change some money for Nagito.

He returned after a standoff with a teenager behind a plate of glass. He was popping bubble gum and just not caring. He even got into a fight with Hajime about him being too old! The nerve of this kid!

When Hajime returned, one machine was already spilling tickets all over the floor. Nagito laughed. 

"A girl saw me standing here and handed me a pound and I inputted it and got maximum clicks and the balloon popped and I won the jackpot. But the jackpot glitched out and added a zero to the total so now the machine owes me five thousand tickets by accident..."

Hajime secretly wondered if Nagito had hacked the machine, but after an annoying 20 minute wait for tickets- in which some guy had to come over and change the ticket roll six times- they had 5 thousand tickets. 

"Oh! I'm going to try the next balloon one now! Nagito laughed. The guy who worked there groaned loudly.

"Dude! No way! You break that one and I'm kicking you out!" The guy crossed his arms, looking exasperated and tired. Hajime looked at Nagito who shrugged and smiled. 

"I'm sorry but I want to win something big for Hajime so I need to try it!" 

The guy looked mortified as Nagito pushed the coin into the slot. Luckily for the guy, the machine didn't glitch this time, but the jackpot for this machine was 999 instead...

And of course Nagito had won it within two coins.

The two now had six thousand tickets from just two machines. The ticket guy decided he needed to just follow them around. 

The two tried machine after machine earning quite high ticket levels on each machine they tried. Hajime laughed as he would get smaller values like tens and twenties while Nagito won hundreds at a time.

After they finished a fifty pound note worth of games, the two had accumulated over twenty thousand tickets.

They made their way to a machine in the corner, feeding the rows and rows of tickets in to a counting machine. It counted the first 9999 and wouldn't count anymore. Nagito sighed. They had to get three or so paper tickets before all the tickets were all out of their sights. The guy who had been following them grumbled as he pulled out a key to change the bin bag of ripped tickets. Hajime and Nagito made their way up to the prize store with their four tiny paper stubs.

In the end, Nagito got a giant polar bear teddy and gave it to Hajime. That was only three thousand of the twenty. 

The rest, Nagito distributed between the other children waiting in the line. He asked the person behind the counter to give each child an extra two thousand tickets each, meaning they could get extra prizes. Hajime smiled, thinking about how good Nagito would be with children. One boy ran up, hugging Nagito excitedly and jumping. "Mister mister! Now I can get the train! Thank you mister!" Nagito giggled and patted the child's head. He leaned down and whispered in the kid’s ear, causing the other to giggle. The child looked at Hajime and nodded to Nagito before running over to his mother again.

"What was that?" Hajime asked, holding Nagito's hand as it was offered. The bear was resting on his hip, held under his arm loosely due to its size.

"I just told him I only won them to impress the important person in my life, and that he could do the same with his special person."

Hajime watched as the child poked his finger at a necklace in the back, it was 1,500 tickets with the train being 2,000. Hajime wondered if he could afford it.

The boys smiled as they watched the younger boy get his train and necklace, taking it over to his mother with flourish and offering it to her. Nagito smiled and nodded. "At his age, his mother should be his most special person..."

Hajime looked over, seeing a look of sadness and nostalgia on Nagito's face, he squeezed his hand. Nagito must miss his mother terribly. Nagito looked back over giving a small laugh and a wider smile. "I'm fine Hajime! Let's go to the beach."

The two had made their way out of the dark arcade within minutes, deciding on a plan of action. Nagito went back to get their blankets and take snowdrop (the new name for the polar bear as decided by a little girl who also got more tickets from Nagito) back to the car, while Hajime found them a spot. They both sighed in unison, relaxing into the sand. Hajime closed his eyes, feeling the bliss of being so peaceful. He could hear the waves somewhere, crashing far away on the beach under the roars of screaming children. He could smell the salt and grease clinging to the air and swirling in the boy's nostrils. Grease from chips, salt from the sea. 

Seagulls were cawing, looking for anything that could be classed as food. But even among all the noise, Hajime was able to focus on the feeling of Nagito's human hand in his, and with that he felt complete and happy.

They lay for a while. Their eyes were closed and hands intertwined like two ivy vines. Hajime felt like that was a metaphor for their life: they were ivy vines.

They grew together and with each touch, grasped hard, pulling themselves closer and closer together until they became one tangled mess that could never separate without severe damage to both plants.

That was the problem Hajime was worried about... would he survive the severe damage that their next separation would cause?

Nagito turned over into Hajime almost as if he heard the thought. He leaned a hand on Hajime's chest, sighing and leaning his chin on Hajime's shoulder.

Hajime opened his eyes to see Nagito's green eyes staring back down at him.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop. We're always going to be together." 

"How did you...?"

"You're clenching my hand tight." Hajime took that as a signal to take his hand away only for Nagito to hold him tighter. 

"I didn't say I didn't like it..." Nagito sighed, he sat up, smiling and trying to pull up Hajime too. When they were both sitting up, Nagito leaned forward, kissing Hajime's lips. Hajime pulled away quickly, turning his head to the side and putting his hands up.

"Hey! We can't-" 

"Nobody is watching..." Nagito said, looking from side to side. Hajime looked too before nodding. 

Hajime leaned in this time, kissing softly on Nagito's lips. It was a butterfly kiss, so light like a butterflies wings. He fluttered back, eyes flickering back open slowly. The two stated for a moment before Hajime jumped up.

"When I was little! My mom and I used to play this game! First we make a mound, then we have to scrape though the middle and see who can get to the other persons hand first!" 

Nagito tilted his head.

"What's the purpose?" He asked in confusion. 

"Fun!" Hajime exclaimed. He'd already started scraping the sand up into a large mound. Nagito began to help, but a bit more slowly than Hajime's frantic scrabbling. Nagito wondered what had brought this on, he didn't really understand Hajime's motive, but he guessed a game with the sand would be fun. “That and winning. Which I’m going to do.”

He gathered more sand, scratching it from the floor with his nails leaving rivets in the malleable ground. Hajime's jeans were coated and soggy where the sand was wet. Nagito wondered if his were the same. The mound of sand quickly reached its peak, letting sand dribble down the sides like extra icing on a cake. Hajime was smiling at the sand mound. When they were finished, they had a thigh-length tower that Hajime was proudly standing over with his hands on his hips. 

"Now we have to scrape it away!" Hajime exclaimed. He began quickly and Nagito realised that he felt something calming in wet sand sliding across his hands. There was something nice about the grains under his finger nails, pushing harder and harder like they wanted to be embedded. It felt like they were soothing an itch, one Nagito had never scratched.

Hajime hollered and suddenly, Nagito could feel a hand holding his. “I told you I’d win!” he called smirking.

“Ah! you did. Now here’s a prize.” Nagito dove forward, kissing Hajime square on the lips once more. He really hoped his kiss would be able to show how much he wanted Hajime right now, after all, how could he not with Hajime being so damn cute at the moment?!

The kiss ended with Nagito pulling his lips away from Hajime, seemed like the other wanted it more than he was letting on.

Hajime’s eyes were hooded suddenly, looking at Nagito with an easy smile. “Nagito… It’s uh… its getting late… I packed an overnight bag, so…” Nagito giggled. He didn’t need to hear any more about what Hajime wanted because it most certainly was not getting late. Hajime wanted them to go to a hotel… Nagito couldn’t have been happier.

“Okay… you go and get the bag, I’ll check online for a hotel.” Nagito noticed a blush on Hajime’s face. He knew that he and Hajime were on the same page of what they wanted in the room.

A long list of one item:

A big bed.

Nagito smirked as he watched Hajime tear of up the beach. Maybe he needed to add a second item to that list with all his energy.

List of stuff they needed in the room:

A big bed,

An extra set of bedding to change into for sleeping.

After all, Nagito was really really hoping they were going to be making a mess…


	26. Hotels are totally not for sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry! I've been dying from migranes (and Xienta has me in a vice grip and won't let me not text her :P)  
> but here it is my dears! The almost sex you've all been waiting for!

The hotel was a short drive away from the beach and apparently waving a wad of cash in a person’s face could get them a room without having to sign paperwork or anything. It wasn't that either of them were against the paperwork, they just really wanted to get up to the room as soon as physically possible. Hajime felt Nagito tapping his metallic hand against his thigh. It must’ve been some sort of nervous twitch he hadn’t noticed before.

The two raced to the elevator as soon as they had the keys. They looked around quickly, before lips were locked and bodies were pressed together against the wall of the tiny box room. Hajime laughed bitterly to himself as he realised they were acting like horny teenagers. He didn’t really care, he didn’t really even care who saw them. Did it really matter? Who would even say anything? These people would never see them again.

At least that was Hajime’s resolve as he felt his shirt being unbuttoned….

After making out in the elevator, then the hall, then their own door, the two giggled and actually decided to break apart to inspect the room. First thing they noticed was that it was big. Nagito had expected it from the size of the cash wad he had flashed, but not something this regal seeming.  

They didn't have time to inspect anything but the bed, as Hajime pushed and pulled Nagito down onto it. Nagito watched the expression on Hajime’s face darken to something a little more domineering; someone who would never be his kind and gentle Hajime… Nagito wasn’t sure if that turned him on or off, but too much about Hajime turned him on to stop this because of his eyes.

"Strip." He told the other quickly. "Strip and wait for me." Nagito shivered at the command. Since when was Hajime like this? He did what he was told though, taking off his shirt and jeans as he watched Hajime looking through the bag he had brought.

When Nagito was naked, Hajime stood, smirking as he pulled an item out of the bag.

"Is that-?" Nagito's eyes widened. He thought Hajime had forgotten about that! How could he have seen this coming? Cunning Hajime was mostly new to him after all!

"Yes. And with the added bonus of..." Hajime pulled out condoms and lube too.

"So that we don't make a mess all over this nice clean bed." He laughed slightly. "We wouldn't want anyone having to clean up the mess you made would we?" Nagito turned bright red, looking at Hajime.

"Hajime...  I..." as soon as he seemed even the slightest but unsure, Hajime's expression broke. He looked concerned, walking over to Nagito and holding out both his hands in a half surrender gesture.

"Are you okay? Sorry sorry... did I get carried away?" Nagito was so confused by the sudden change. Why was Hajime being like this? One second he's like some dominating sex god and the next... he's out of character and looks like he wants to cradle Nagito to his chest...

"Hajime?" He asked, watching as the other climbed up onto the bed with him. Hajime shed his clothes as he moved, his shirt moving over his head as he arrived there next to Nagito.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Nagito blinked at that thought. Scared? No. nothing Hajime ever did scared him. He _was_ slightly turned on by the rough treatment but no way was he going to tell Hajime that in fear that 'because I'm trash' would get into his sentence somehow in some form. 

_'I like being treated rough Hajime... that's how trash should be treated.'_

That would not go down well with Hajime, and the mood would be ruined.

Eventually, Nagito shook his head in answer to Hajime. He was still biting his lip, looking a little worried about the answer.

"N-no... why are you...?"

"I thought... last time... you might've liked that I was dominant... so I... I thought it would turn you on if I..." Hajime was blushing, but it seemed the no was enough to relieve some of the stress and tension from his shoulders and let him breathe. Nagito smiled at that. Hajime was doing something to make him happy? That was so kind of him. He was so worked up over something he was doing for Nagito... the thought make Nagito's heart beat faster.

"Hajime... I like what you like!" Nagito assured. He giggled and pulled Hajime into him, kissing him softly. 

"Now go get that toy and come play with me..." Nagito smirked as he spoke the words, purposely hooding his eyelids and blinking up at Hajime. He pushed Hajime back lightly, trying to be seductive as he moved back into the pillows a little bit and spread his legs. Hajime felt his heart begin to beat faster as he scrambled for the toy then back down onto the bed. He moved between Nagito's legs first, but Nagito was quick to twist them send Hajime cascading back onto the pillows. Nagito leaned down, kissing Hajime's lips softly. He left butterfly kisses on Hajime's eyelids and cheeks, before he began moving down the others exposed chest and back up. 

"Shall I show you how to use that?" Nagito was smiling as he straddled his lovers lap. Hajime wasn't used to being dominated by Nagito. After all, the other usually enjoyed laying back and having his whole body taken over for him so all he felt was pleasure. 

"Let's take these off, yeah?" Nagito didn't wait for an answer before he unbuckled and pulled down Hajime's jeans.

"These look so much better on the floor..." Nagito giggled as he threw them away. The material landed on the floor with a loud thunk and Nagito was on top before Hajime could even think.

Kisses... kisses like this felt amazing. Hajime could only hold onto Nagito's forearms as he was kissed. He could feel Nagito's tongue moving around his mouth, exploring and mapping the areas he had been to so many times these last few weeks. Hajime moaned into the others mouth, throwing his head further back into the pillows. Hajime couldn't help himself from moaning and groaning as he tried to get more of his body into contact with Nagito.

And then he heard the snap of a plastic cap. Hajime's eyes snapped open, looking to Nagito to see if he could find the source of the sound. 

And of course he found it. There in Nagito's hand was the bottle of lube, the foil from inside had already been peeled off, and right now Nagito was spreading it on his fingers.

Hajime felt his eyes widen.

"Hajime... is it okay if I put my fingers inside you? I promise I'll make it feel good!"

Well how could Hajime respond to that? With those hopeful eyes shining down on him, all he could do was nod. If Nagito had that toy, he must know what he was doing, Right?

The answer Hajime got to that was the odd feeling. It wasn't terrible, but Hajime did have to wiggle to get used to it. It wasn't... pleasurable? But the look of concentration on Nagito's face made him think the other knew that. Hajime tried not to move, he lay back, feeling exposed with his legs spread wide as they were. Nagito sat back but still between them. 

Hajime decided to close his eyes and let the feeling overtake him.

Only for his eyes to snap back open at the feeling of something wet and tight around his cock.

And there was Nagito. He was smirking up at Hajime. Well as well as he would in his current situation. His fingers still moved, now moving to the rhythm of Nagito's head as he bobbed it up and down to take more in. 

Hajime felt he was going to explode from all the stimulation. It was way more than he was used to.

And then Nagito put in a second finger and curled them.

Hajime could not hold back his loud moan as he began seeing stars in his vision. Whatever Nagito just did, Hajime wanted him to do it again and again because fuck that felt good. One of Hajime's hands shot out, grasping at the hairs on Nagito's head. He needed something to hold onto. He needed something to help him feel that again.

"More." He rasped out greedily. "Nagito. I want more." Nagito was as keen to give Hajime what he wanted as Hajime was to receive it. The fingers moved, scissoring and stretching Hajime out. It was slightly painful... like a burning, but Hajime was pretty sure he could take it. He was pretty sure it would feel better in the end.

"Hmm Hajime is so greedy," Nagito giggled, coming up for air from Hajime's cock. "My fingers and my mouth. You really are a slut aren't you?" Nagito added a third finger then, causing Hajime to groan. 

If he was a slut... he was only a slut for Nagito because right now this was all he wanted in his life. This was the most important thing.

Three fingers was apparently some kind of spoken limit, seeing as the fingers disappeared as soon as Hajime was used to them. He was about to ask, what was happening, when he heard buzzing. 

Was that...?

_Oh!_

Hajime almost screamed as he felt the toy going into him. He arched up, mouth open in a soundless scream and his eyes wide. He heard Nagito giggle.

"Oh Hajime, and you thought you'd be using it on me... how silly of you." The dark look in his eyes made Hajime gasp. The toy moved slowly at first, in and out of Hajime slowly, vibrating only enough that he could feel it, but not feel it enough. Hajime kept wiggling and moaning, feeling like the most undignified thing in the world.

Right now, he didn't care. He just needed the pleasure. Hajime reached up. Trying to grab Nagito for a kiss. He was lucky the other knew what he wanted, Hajime received a mind blowing all tongues all dripping saliva kiss. The only problem was he wasn't sure who was drooling anymore. 

Nagito turned the toy up three settings, and that was Hajime's undoing Hajime arched up, feeling the toy hit that spot inside him that made his toes curl each and every time. Nagito had amazing aim with that thing. Hajime wondered if it was because he was used to using it in himself. 

Hajime's moans were getting louder and louder. He couldn't help himself as Nagito pounded the toy into the spot over and over again, he saw stars with each thrust and felt the warmth in his stomach building more and more until...

Nagito covering Hajime's cock with his mouth again was the final straw. How the hell was he supposed to cope though that?

Hajime came into Nagito's mouth, leaving the other grinning like a Cheshire cat with cum dripping down his chin. Nagito giggled as he looked down at Hajime. "Ohh... now I can touch myself... and stretch myself using Hajime's cum... I'm shivering just thinking about it...”

Hearing that, Hajime took no time to bask in the cool down period after an amazing orgasm, he was alert, awake and watching as Nagito shifted two cum slicked fingers behind him. 

He was moaning as soon as the first finger began moving inside him and no way was Hajime going to stand for Nagito getting himself off while Hajime just watched. 

Hajime sat himself up, beginning at the bottom of Nagito's torso and making his way up the others body. He touched each scar, each damaged patch of skin and kissed it. He felt Nagito groan at each kiss. Hajime let his hands work their way up to Nagito's nipples, letting a fingertip circle one without actually touching it. Nagito groaned and Hajime couldn't help but wonder if it was from his touches or from the stimulation he was giving himself.

Hajime got his answer when he leaned forward and took the nipple into his mouth. He used teeth and tongue to play with it, earning groan after moan of pleasure. Nagito started working on the unstimulated nipple himself, whining as Hajime slapped his hand away and replaced it with his own. Nagito let his eyes flutter closed and began breathing heavily at the sensations. 

"I'm pretending they're you're fingers..." Nagito breathed. Hajime took the hint, letting his own hands slide around the others body. One went to where Nagito's fingers were, pressing into the spot as another disappeared.

Nagito's eyes widened and he gasped at the feeling.

"Hajime's... fingers... inside me...." Nagito bit down on his lip. "Ah... this is..." 

Hajime didn't stop to listen to whatever Nagito was going to say, he reached around the others body, fisting Nagito's already leaking cock.

Hajime could tell from the tears beginning to leak out of Nagito's eyes that he was feeling overstimulated. He was panting, his chest rising and falling as if it couldn't take anymore. Hajime smirked, leaning up to kiss Nagito, leaving his nipples alone.

Nagito kissed, full of lust, need and saliva. He was living in the second, not able to do anything but respond as Hajime pumped his hand up and down the others dick. 

Nagito was mewling into Hajime's mouth within moments. He was close. Hajime could tell.

Nagito came in an explosion. He screamed, covering Hajime's mouth with his own to try and muffle it. It didn't work too well, and Hajime couldn't help but wonder if there was anyone in the room next to them who could hear.

As soon as he was done, Nagito flopped into Hajime. He shuddered as he rode out the rest of his orgasm against Hajime, letting the muscles of his ass clench against the fingers Hajime had forgotten to remove.

Cum slicked hands wrapped around Hajime's shoulders as Nagito began to come to. He was smiling widely, eyes twinkling like he had seen the most brilliant thing in his life.

Hajime didn't want to sound cocky, but he did wonder if that thing was him...

“Hajime… I’m so in love with you it hurts. I just want to stay with you forever…” Hajime lay them down, facing one another on the bed. Nagito was smiling softly, eyelids hooded and content. He sighed, pulling himself closer and pressing his face into Hajime’s chest.

Hajime thought about the words he said… forever. The whole thought of forever left the sweetest taste in his mouth.

Forever? With Nagito?

How could he ever say no to something as blissful sounding as that?

“We forgot to use the condoms…” Hajime finally managed to squeak out. He went bright red after speaking. What kind of pillow talk was that? Nagito talked about love and forever and here was Hajime worried about condoms.

Nagito, of course, began laughing happily and freely. Hajime wouldn’t help but join in. it felt freeing. This hotel really was a relaxing experience for them both.


	27. Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this took so long. I don't even know why, it just did.

Hajime smiled as he woke, looking over at Nagito's body. The other was turned away from him, but even the line of his shoulders down to his hips and behind. Hajime reached out, letting his fingertips brush against Nagito's back.

Hajime retracted his fingers as quickly as possible. Why was Nagito... cold? Why was he not warm from the bed? 

"Nagito? Are you-?" Hajime held a hand out, reaching for the others shoulder.

Nagito's body turned

Hajime screamed.

Nagito's hands were curled in on themselves, stuck into place by rigor mortis. His eyes were open and scared, mouth wide as if he died screaming. Hajime noticed that his bones were all too visible, more than usual... he looked too thin to be Nagito. Too... too alien to Hajime.

Hajime got out of the bed, breathing heavily. What was this!? Was it a joke? Did Nagito think this was funny?! 

He panicked, running into the kitchen. "Nagito!" Hajime felt himself screaming. "Nagito! This isn't funny!"

Oh, if only it was a joke.

There was laughter echoing in the halls, laughing down on Hajime as he ran around the apartment hyperventilating. Nagito was not there. Nagito was not there at all. Was he... was he really?

Hajime returned to the bed, looking over the skeleton of who his boyfriend used to be. He got into the bed, sobbing to himself and curling up. He wanted to be with Nagito. He wanted to touch Nagito... he wanted _his_ Nagito.

Sobs echoed around the room, turning into screams as Hajime let what happened sink in. 

Nagito was gone.

Just like that.

Gone.

 

 

\-------

 

"Gone..." Hajime murmured in his sleep. He sniffled, causing Nagito to sit up and look at the other. 

Hajime was acting weird. Nagito wished he could remember if you were supposed to wake someone from a nightmare or not, but right now he was getting sleep walkers and bad dreams mixed up and he didn't know what to do.

He wished he could work it out, but while he did he decided to just watch Hajime sleep. 

His face was screwed up, like he had sucked on a lemon. His eyes were closed and his face was blotchy and red. Was he okay? Was he crying?

Nagito reached over to Hajime, brushing some hair out of the others face. Hajime groaned and shook his head. 

"Hajime..." Nagito murmured softly. "I'm here..." the words seemed to help, as Hajime's face began to smooth out, leaving him to once again seem peaceful. Nagito sighed. Relief coursed through his body as he saw a relaxed Hajime once again. He wished he could get a smile, but he probably wouldn't. Especially not while he was sleeping, being the trash that he was.

So in the end, Nagito just sighed, scooting closer and wrapping his arms around Hajime's waist. He left tiny kisses on Hajime's shoulders before closing his eyes again. It was still dark outside. And while that meant nothing in the autumn months, it was too depressing to get up yet. 

The darkness outside meant that the street lamps were on, one shining brightly into Nagito's room, illuminating Hajime's figure. Nagito wondered if he really had been crying or not...

He decided it would be a question for the morning.

 

\----

 

Hajime woke up to arms around his waist and screamed. What the hell? Was this some kind of cruel joke? Who was this? He slapped at the arms. There was even one robotic one. Why would anyone do that to him?!

He pushed the arms away, growling at the thought and stood up. He stomped his way into the kitchen, unknowingly waking up the other occupant of the bed.

Nagito was so confused. Why would Hajime push him away? Why would he scream at him? Nagito was frozen at the thought, listening as Hajime banged cups and mugs together, rushing around their large kitchen. Nagito didn't really understand. Did Hajime realise he didn't want to be with him? Was Hajime going to leave? Would he never see Hajime again? The thoughts were panicking him. Why would Hajime do that? Why wouldn't Hajime want him?

But then, why would someone like  _Hajime_ want him at all? His brain was screaming that over and over. Why would Hajime want him? He was trash after all. Hajime was so pure and beautiful... Nagito didn't want to spoil him.

But he had...

The thing that finally made Nagito run into the kitchen was a clatter of things hitting the floor.

He moved quite quickly, the pat-pat of his feet on the floor and the sounds of his breath being the only things entering his ears.

In the kitchen, he saw a dazed Hajime. He was looking down at the floor where a mug lay shattered into several pieces. Nagito recognised it as the mug Hajime had claimed as his own: His favourite mug. 

Nagito watched as Hajime stared. Was he going to sweep it? He did know where the broom was right?

Before Nagito could turn to grab the broom for Hajime, he saw the other kneel down. Small pieces of the China mug must've been digging into his knees. He was still naked apart from his underwear, meaning anything sharp would slice up his knees quickly and efficiently.

Hajime was still staring at the pieces. He reached forward to pick some of the pieces up.

That was when Nagito decided to step in. He darted forward, kneeling down gingerly as to miss all the China pieces. Hajime was dazed, he would end up with one less hand if he tried to get the mug pieces like this.

Nagito reached out, holding Hajime's hand back by the wrist.

"Don't... you'll get hurt." Nagito tried to speak as softly as possible. He didn't want to scare Hajime at all, especially in the state he was in. For all Nagito knew, he could still be sleeping. He could be sleep walking and Nagito was pretty sure you

Aren't supposed to wake sleep walkers up...

Hajime took his time looking up. His daze broke into something angry when he saw Nagito.

"Get away!" He screamed. "Get away from me!" 

Nagito fell back, winded by the words he was hearing. Hajime... didn't want him?

"Hajime?" Nagito asked. Hajime had tried scooting away. Nagito saw blood on the floor.

He realised Hajime had probably put his Palm into the smashed China.

"You're dead! He's dead! Don't impersonate him!" Hajime pointed an accusing finger, confusing Nagito even more. Dead?

"I'm... not dead?" Nagito told the other, tilting his head. What was going on? Why would he be dead?

"You are! You are and you're just an impostor! You want me to suffer!" Hajime was almost screaming now. He squeezed his eyes shut, covering his ears with his palms.

"Hajime..."

"You died! You d-" Hajime was silenced as Nagito leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"I'm not dead." He whispered. "Why would you think that?"

Hajime shivered, looking up.

"But... I saw your corpse? You were cold and... You had been screaming..."

Nagito let out a small laugh, Hajime wondered if his heart could break into tinier pieces than the ones that laugh had made.

Why did that sound so sadistic? Why didn't he just sound like Nagito?

"Oh how I wish it was true. Is that what you want Hajime? Me dying? Me, lying in bed next to you, nothing but a bloody corpse? A remnant of what I used to be?" Nagito laughed some more at that. 

"N-Nagito..." Hajime looked up with wide eyes. He closed his eyes.

"Or! Would you rather watch me killing myself? Do you want to make sure the deed is done? Shall I orchestrate my own murder? Shall I leave enough clues that they will find you someone to blame? So that you will always wonder: was it suicide? Or did he really hate me enough to kill himself?"

"Nagito!" Hajime finally called. 

Or maybe! I could let you kill me! The hope in your eyes as you think of what could be after you're free... I'll teach you how to get away with my murder! I'll be so happy to be killed by you! I would be so happy to feel a knife, slicing though my neck. I want to feel the skin split I want to feel my life leaving! I want-" Hajime had had enough.

Nagito became quiet. His head was turned awkwardly in a different direction. He looked surprised, had Hajime just slapped him?

"I get it! You aren't dead! I must've dreamt it all! Okay?! Stop all this bullshit!"

Nagito was looking in the direction his head had turned as he was slapped. For someone as manly as Hajime could he was, he sure could slap like a bitch.

"You think this is bullshit?" 

"You're scaring me!" Hajime finally called out. "You're fucking scaring me! I must've had a dream you died and woken up to it okay? Jesus fucking damn it snap out of it!" Hajime got up, moving away. The hand he had hit Nagito with throbbed and the other pulsated oddly, like throbbing but different.

Hajime finally looked down groaning as he noticed the cut. He cursed before turning for the first aid kit. He realised it probably wasn't in the kitchen. He should probably pick up the mug first, so Nagito didn't step on it or something.

"I can find it..." Nagito said softly. Hajime pretended he hadn't heard him and leaned down to carefully pick up the rest of the mug before leaving the room.

He found the first aid kit in the kitchen. A cabinet of medicines, bandages and sanitisers. Hajime grabbed a bandage out with his good hand, before turning on the tap to wash the blood away.

The slice wasn't too big, it was mostly just blood making it look worse. All he really had was a thin line running from pinky to thumb. He wasn't sure how he managed that one, but the cut was still there either way. A single bandage was suffice.

Hajime sighed, looking at himself in the mirror.  

Was Nagito serious? Did he want to die?

Hajime didn't want to imagine it, but in his mind’s eye he saw Nagito, smiling happily as blood blossomed from his chest, right over his heart. Hajime imagined him laughing and falling to the floor. He was happy? That was the most confusing part.

Hajime froze at the sound of footsteps. Why was Nagito close right now? The footsteps stopped and a note slipped under the bathroom door. Hajime looked up in confusion, a note? Why a note?

He didn't listen to the receding steps, and didn't register the sound of the front door slamming.

Hajime picked up the note, seeing Nagito's neat handwriting at the top of the page. Hajime growled, slamming his fist down as he read and dropping the letter. He ran out of the room, straight into the living room. Nagito’s coat was gone, as was the other male. Hajime went back and reread the note again.

 

_Hajime._

_I'll leave you alone to think. I've gone to the park by my home. I'll stay here until late tonight, so you can be alone._

Hajime groaned out loud. Why did Nagito have to be such an idiot?

Now he was going to have to go out and find him too…

Hajime started to bundle up against the cold weather outside. He hoped Nagito had done the same. He hoped Nagito didn’t do anything stupid while he was gone…

“Please… be safe…” Hajime sighed.

 


	28. Lake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I know. I suck. I'm sorry.

Hajime was out of the door and running around the streets before he could even remember why he wasn't in bed with Nagito right at this moment. Why did they have to fight? Why did he have to mention that stupid nightmare? Hajime was kicking himself for being such an idiot. Why the hell would Nagito just be dead one morning? That was stupid to believe...

Hajime slipped on some ice as he ran, finally remembering the freezing cold and ice patches that had formed in the horrible sub-par temperatures. Hajime groaned, looking up at the people around him. Nobody offered to help him up, but that was fine.

Hajime scrambled to his feet and kept running. This park had to be close right?

Hajime took a left, towards the park Nagito had took him to most recently. The small park with the lake that had somehow frozen over. Nagito had laughed when he had seen, talking about how it never got this cold in England. That it hadn't for years.

Hajime cursed, knowing exactly where he would find his self-sacrificing fiancé.

And of course, there he was.

Nagito was sitting beside the lake in the cold brittle grass. He had been throwing stones at the ice if the tiny holes Hajime could see were anything to go by.

Hajime breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed Nagito wasn't actually _on_ the ice. He had feared that as he was running forward.

Hajime tried not to get angry when he noticed Nagito had not wrapped up. There he was in a thin t-shirt and sweat pants. His shirt was billowing in the wind, showing his navel as it did.

Hajime tried to calm himself. He didn't want to startle Nagito and make him do something he would regret.

Hajime tried to breathe normally. He needed to pretend he wasn't at least a little angry. He needed to be fine with Nagito running off. At least, just until they got home.

Hajime made his steps known, crunching on the grass. Usually he would've enjoyed the sound of each blade succumbing to the force of his shoe. He enjoyed the sounds, imagined them wailing as they were crushed; but today his mind was fully on Nagito. Nagito was the one who needed him right now anyway.

Hajime nodded his head. Nagito needed him. He couldn't let Nagito even think for a second he wouldn't come for him.

And with that, Hajime spoke.

"Nagito." He called. If Nagito had heard him, he didn't show any signs that he did.

"Nagito!" Hajime tried again. He started walking forward, calling out often as he went.

Hajime didn't put a hand on Nagito's shoulder as soon as he got close like he wanted to. He feared Nagito would startle and move forward straight though the ice. Instead, he moved around to face Nagito head on, smiling affectionately to show he wasn't angry. He didn't want to scare Nagito away. He didn't want Nagito to think he hated him.

Hajime was becoming very aware that he was treating Nagito like a scared puppy. But he couldn't think of any other way to act.

Nagito's eyes took a few moments to zone in on Hajime. They we're unfocused and uncaring. Nagito didn't show any expression, even after he realised who was there.

"Nagito?" Hajime asked softly. "It's okay. I'm not angry at you. I was just frightened. You didn't do anything bad okay?" Hajime reached out slowly, very noticeably.

"Am I allowed to hold your hand Nagito?" Hajime spoke slowly and softly. He wanted to seem like a safe haven. He wanted Nagito to know he was trying to help.

Nagito surprised Hajime as always, by throwing himself forward into the other. He hugged Hajime tightly and Hajime could feel the cold soaking though all of his layers. Nagito was freezing. Too cold to stay out here!

"Nagito... it's okay."

"I don't want to be a burden..." the other murmured, muffled against Hajime's chest.

"I don't want to drag you down. I don't want to be the person you can't shake off. The person who is always there, talking about dying but never puts themselves out of their misery." Nagito buried his face in further, taking two fistfuls of Hajime shirt.

"Nagito..." Hajime breathed, pulling the other in for a hug. Cold seeped into his hands as well, more quickly than it did though his many layers. Nagito sighed.

“I won’t be that person Hajime. I refuse to be someone who will drag you down for the rest of your life. I refuse to be the person who takes away your hope. I refuse to be the person who suffocates you and makes you… ordinary.” Nagito seemed to sneer at even the thought of the word ordinary. Hajime didn’t really understand what he was rambling about, he just kept holding his lover tightly. He wanted Nagito to stop. He wanted Nagito to be normal again.

He wondered if this was just temporary, or if this was how Nagito always thought.

"I'm sorry." A small voice finally murmured. Hajime looked at the sad face Nagito had reverted to and shook his head. 

"You don't need to be." Hajime hugged the other closer, trying to pull some heat into Nagito’s body. Nagito pulled away, stepping back and shaking his head.

“I do need to be.” He said. He kept backing up. Backing and backing until…

_Crunch_

“Nagito!”

Nagito smiled as he turned, sprinting out onto the ice. The ice cracked as soon as he stepped on it and he didn’t get far before slipping under is thin blanket. Hajime cursed, pulling off his jacket and shoes before running and diving into the water.

Nagito was floating with his eyes open, smiling slightly. He looked serene, peaceful even. Hajime couldn’t deny the beauty he saw in the way the other was floating there.

Hajime was quick to pull the other back to the surface. He didn’t stop until he had Nagito back on the edge and back onto solid ground.

Nagito coughed, laughing and smiling up at Hajime. “Guess you… really love me!” Nagito laughed, looking up at Hajime. 

Hajime didn’t seem to find anything about this at all laughable. He watched Nagito sigh and cuddle up to him.

"I don't understand why you would." He smiled. Hajime gritted his teeth. He wanted to slap and punch and bite and kick, but he ended up just shoving Nagito in the shoulder. The other tilted his head in confusion.

"You're an idiot!" He spat back. "Throwing yourself into the ice like that!" At first, Nagito didn't seem to understand what had been said. He looked back to the ice and snuggled. 

"Well... I knew you'd save me..." Nagito reached up, trying to brush Hajime's face. Hajime instead caught the hand to hold. He shivered at the icy feeling of Nagito's fingers. His hand was already white, so Hajime had to make sure he had grabbed the human hand so that his worry was justified. After all, metal gets colder and he wouldn't need to worry about the prosthetic getting frost bite.

"You're going to freeze to death like this. Come on, let's get you back to the house." Nagito didn't say anything as Hajime lifted him up and began piggy backing him to the house.

"You're wet too..." he eventually mumbled in protest, but Hajime ignored him.

They were home within moments of beginning to move.

Nagito was moved around the house like a person caught in a tornado. He was stripped, thrown into a hot shower, dressed in his pyjamas and thrown onto the sofa in less than thirty minutes. It didn't matter though, for some reason he felt relaxed because of it.

Hajime had been with him through the whole thing and now, here was Hajime sitting next to him with four blankets and enough pillows to make three pillow forts. 

The fire had been stoked and logs had been added making the whole room glow a brilliant orange that crackled and flickered against not only the room but Hajime's face. It made the angles harder, but didn't lessen how gorgeous Nagito thought he was.

Hajime built everything up around them, turning the blankets and pillows into a nest for them and them only. They snuggled up together, each time Hajime went in for the kiss Nagito would sneeze. Hajime laughed. "Are you getting a cold?" He teased. Nagito nodded and Hajime smirked.

"Shouldn't have gone out into the lake then, should you?" He tapped the tip of Nagito's nose making the other squeak and wiggle. Both boys laughed, closing their eyes and just smiling at each other. "I hoped you would've saved me." Nagito murmured. "But I would've understood if you didn't..."

Hajime sighed and pulled the other closer by his cheeks. 

"Nagito, we talked about this. It's fine. I love you too much to let you go. I want to marry you." Nagito laughed breathily. He shook his head, letting a small smile creep onto his lips as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Hajime's.

"Forever and always." He whispered back. 

Hajime spent no time bumping their noses together and capturing Nagito's lips on a kiss. With their eyes closed, the flickering fire sent patterns across eyelids, spelling out pictures to each of different things.

Hajime imagined the shapes were telling of their happy life together.

The two pulled away when Nagito shivered. Hajime frowned at the feeling, before thinking of something he could do.

"You know Nagito..." he murmured. “I think I know how to warm you up..." Nagito smiled at whatever he thought Hajime was implying. 

"Okay Hajime! But.... are you sure you- I mean if... if it's not too much trouble." Nagito smiled triumphantly. Hajime would worry about that later but he assumed Nagito stopped himself saying something mean about himself. 

They had to think of the little victories. And to Nagito being able to stop himself from mindlessly blurting out something self-destructive about how horrible he was. Hajime thought with a smile about how much better Nagito could get if he continued this before popping his head under the blankets.

"Hajime...? What are you...? O-Ohh... _OH!"_

Nagito threw his head back and moaned. He slid down on the sofa, relishing in the wet sounds under the blankets.

He was feeling warmer already...

 

 

 


	29. In Sickness and In Health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so so so so so sorry! I've held this chapter hostage for a LOOOONNNGGGG time. Its been done for like amonth. sorry sorry!   
> I'm working on the next one right now!

Of course, the warmth Nagito felt didn't last long. They cuddled up, lit up by the fire’s flames. The flames had died as the day began to draw into night once again. Their low glow flickered across Nagito’s cold face, drawing deep haggard lines and dark shadows. Hajime was sure his face probably looked similar in the dull light. Mochi was enjoying the heat too, she was sitting down right in next to the flames. She purred, flicking her tail and occasionally raking her metal claw on the stone base of the fire place. Hajime wondered if she was doing it because it made a loud noise and she liked seeing her master jump, or if the pull on her claws felt good.

 Nagito sniffled, shivering and thinking about the feeling in his hands and feet. He wiggled them, trying to will feeling back into his extremities but having little to no luck on the matter. Hajime was looking straight at him. He seemed to be worried out of his mind as he pulled the blanket closer over Nagito.

Nagito huffed in annoyance. He hadn't even been in the water that long, why did he feel so dreadful?

His stupid bad luck had given him a cold.

The two woke up the next morning to a sneezing, coughing Nagito.

"I don't understand." Hajime mused. "It's not possible to get a cold from being cold. Because a cold-"

"Is a viral infection not caused by cold?" Nagito sneezed. "Luuuuuccccckkkk!" he hissed, snuggling down into his bed so only his fluffy white hair was visible above the duvet. Hajime rolled his eyes.

"Luck didn't cause this." He told Nagito. He watched the other shake his head under the duvet.

Hajime knew a _'my luck ruins everything'_ speech was coming, so snuggled down beside the other and pushed his cold toes into Nagito's side. Nagito hissed, forgetting his train for thought and looking at Hajime.

"I'm going to take care of you today," Hajime told him. "And the next day and the next until you feel better again." Hajime leaned closer, pushing back Nagito’s messy hair to press a kiss to his sweaty forehead.

Nagito smiled at the gesture.

"Hajime... you can look after me until I.... until... until you leave." Nagito looked away.

"Nagito, I'm never leaving," Hajime smiled. Nagito smiled back. If they were going to pretend that Hajime was never leaving then that fine with both of them.

“Fine. Look after me until I die from this god forsaken cold!” Nagito whined, throwing himself down over Hajime’s chest and burying his head there.

“Nooooo” Hajime laughed back playfully. “I’ll put on a nurses outfit and feed you medicine or something!”

Nagito’s head popped up from its space on Hajime’s chest. He was smirking happily.

“A nurse’s outfit?” Nagito was smirking still, causing the expression to mirror on Hajime’s face.

“Pervert.” Nagito laughed and snuggled back down, comforted by the sound of Hajime doing the same.

\---

Nagito sighed, shifting in the bed. Hajime had gone to get some supplies and medicine from the store, and all he could think about was him dying of pneumonia before Hajime even got back.

He wondered if he was being too dramatic. Nagito breathed in, a cough shook his whole body, rattling though his bones and out his mouth. That was when Nagito realised he was going to die from a stupid cold as an aftermath of jumping into an icy lake.

How unlucky...

Another cough exploded from Nagito's body, specking his hand with mucus and saliva. Well, at least he knew he was hydrated. Nagito stared at his palm in disgust before wiping it on his pyjama pants leg with a groan. Another cough wracked his body and Nagito fell back onto the pillow.

Nagito closed his eyes, sighing and trying to hold in another cough. A creek near to the bedroom door woke Nagito straight back up again. His eyes widened. "Hajime?" He asked, checking to see if the other was playing a game with him.

There was no response. The door creaked just a little wider and Nagito silently began writing his will in his head. After all, he had had tremendous good luck leading up to the last two days. With Hajime just being here, Nagito felt like the luckiest person in the world.

And now he was going to be killed by someone in his own bed waiting for his fiancé to come back with his medicine.

Nagito hummed. It's not like it had been a bad few weeks. Out of his whole life, he was so glad he got to spend the time with Hajime.

Nagito smiled, closing his eyes and hearing the door open wider. He waited and waited. He felt something heavy drop onto his bed and-

"Mrrrroooowwwww"

"Mochi!" Nagito's eyes shot open as the cat stepped onto his stomach, making him pitch forward with another cough. The cat clawed at his stomach for a moment, before sitting down on Nagito's tummy. Nagito pulled a hand forward to stroke the cat, but she just hissed and raised a claw.

Nagito smiled. She wanted to comfort him, while being a real tsundere about it. Nagito lay back down, feeling the tiny claws on Mochi's robotic paw padding at him. He felt like his cat actually cared about him for the first time.

Nagito laughed happily, feeling kind of delusional at this point in time. He wondered if this was what people felt when they were happy. He wondered if Hajime ever felt like this, or if he was only feeling it because of his cold. Nagito imagined Hajime laughing, happy and moving closer. It caused a wider smile on Nagito's face.

With that thought, Nagito fell asleep.

\---

Hajime returned to a yowling Mochi who was trying to wriggle her way out of Nagito's grip on her lower section. The only problem was that all she could reach was his metal arm and that might've been taking a beating, but with no feeling it was going nowhere. Hajime laughed and Mochi turned her attention to him. Her yowling got louder and she learned a new tactic quickly.

She raked her claws on Nagito's belly.

Nagito whined in pain, not waking up fully. His arm moved just enough to let Mochi scamper away though. She spat at Hajime as she walked past, and Hajime sighed as he got closer. Nagito was breathing though his mouth, his nose obviously too stuffed for its job. His hair was messier than usual, his eyes seemingly accumulating more dark shadows to make his already pale skin paler. The wrinkles caused by a headache were obvious across his suddenly scowling face.

Hajime shook his head and leaned down. He pressed a cold compress onto Nagito's forehead, watching the creasing of his brow even out a little. He wished he could will a smile onto Nagito's face, but that would come later.

First, Nagito had to get better.

As Hajime leaned forward to check his temperature, Nagito's lips opened slightly. Hajime sighed, thinking about kissing Nagito... about kissing his-

Hajime shook the thought from his head.

It was odd, but he decided to think about sex. He looked down at Nagito, wondering how sex would feel, how Nagito would look in the thralls of it. Which of them would bottom? Which of them would be ON the bottom? Would the choose straws to decide? Hajime was sure they would have different opinions about who should go on bottom.

Hajime blushed as he realised what he was thinking. He was deciding who would be taking who? He was even imagining each scenario in his mind.

The thought caused a little grin on Hajime's face. He wanted to have sex with Nagito. He knew he was ready for it now. Hajime could imagine the touches he had felt before with more heat, more passion. He realised that's what he wanted.

A grin pulled at Hajime's lips.

He was ready, he wanted sex with Nagito.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii I wrote this on a plane on my way back from Dubai, I started your sex chapter now too! Its finally coming people! this is not a drill!

 

It took three days for Nagito to get back to being himself. Hajime was back to being happy as soon as he saw Nagito standing again. He watched every step, every wobble, every giggle. Each one felt like a miracle to him. He could still see Nagito slipping though the ice in his mind’s eye sometimes, but he was getting better at shoving those thoughts to the back of his head.

Especially after realising he was ready to go further with the other boy.

It was like the realisation had flipped a switch in Hajime’s brain. Everything Nagito did, every move he made seemed seductive to Hajime.

It was the way he licked at a spoon after finishing a bowl of soup, or how he bent over to collect Mochi from the floor to take her yowling and scratching self into the kitchen. Nagito seemed to be making everything about himself erotic; Hajime wished he could tell if his brain was doing this or if it was Nagito himself doing it.

Nagito had been walking around the room and swinging his hips. Had he always been like that? Had he always swung his hips like that? Hajime grumbled every time he saw Nagito walking. How the heck could he even move like that? Hajime could just imagine the way those hips would move against him. He wondered about how Nagito would dance. He wondered how it would feel to have Nagito pressing up against him, pushing his ass into Hajime’s hard cock-

Yep. Hajime was pretty sure his brain was doing this to punish him.

Hajime tried to hide the blush the thoughts gave him as sudden heat flushes, it seemed Nagito was choosing to believe him for now.

Hajime had gotten a new daily routine of watching Nagito as he walked around. This time was the same as always: his hips were swaying and his clothes seemed to ride up every few steps. His jeans barley caught themselves from falling down, on tiny sharp hip bones that showed off the pretty little curve of his ass. Hajime growled at the image. He wanted Nagito on his lap. He wanted Nagito riding him. He wanted to see Nagito on his lap, naked and bouncing. His mind was doing an amazing job of making the image a reality in his mind.

Nagito, sitting there with his face lax in pleasure, eyes shut, mouth open, wordlessly screaming to himself as he bounced. He balanced with two hands on Hajime’s chest, using his entire body to lift up and down and grind against the dick buried right to the hilt inside of him. Every time his body was impaled, Nagito would shiver. He would open his mouth a little wider to pant. He would scream for more.

“Hajime?” Nagito’s voice snapped him out of his daze. The words had come out of his imaginary Nagito’s mouth, but here was the real Nagito, looking at him in confusion.

Nagito smiled when he saw Hajime’s eyes focus in on him.

“Something on your mind?” he asked. Hajime shook his head quickly, causing Nagito to him.

“Just you, as always.” Hajime was smiling too, looking up at Nagito from under his eyelashes. Nagito smirked. Did he always freaking smirk like that? Hajime wasn’t sure he was feeling a little hot under the collar because of it though.

Hajime lifted a hand, gesturing for Nagito to join him on the couch where he had been sitting. Hajime had felt bad at first for just sitting and watching Nagito cleaning up the living room, but he realised that he’d probably just keep stopping to stare anyway.

Nagito walked closer to Hajime, dumping himself on Hajime’s lap in a somewhat graceful way. Hajime felt his throat go dry. He could hear high breathy moans in the back of his head, the sound of Nagito's voice calling his name echoed even louder. He shook his head, hoping to dispel the sounds, only to have Nagito sigh in his ear.

Hajime snapped back into the real world to feel Nagito’s arms around his neck.

“You’ve been spacing out a lot lately,” Nagito told him. Hajime hummed, wrapping his arms around the other’s lower back. Some part in the back of his mind was cackling that he should let his hands sink lower.

"I can't help it..." Hajime murmured. "I just... have a lot on my mind..." Nagito sat up and looked in Hajime's eyes.

"I thought you said it was me on your mind." He smirked, snuggling up close. Hajime's dick was screaming at him. Why the hell was he wiggling!?!

Hajime was finding it hard to think with Nagito doing that.

"Nagito..." he moaned. As soon as he did Hajime sat up straight and covered his mouth. What the hell?? He just freaking moaned how hormonal was he?

Nagito was looking at him with a neutral expression. His lips were pressed into a straight line. Hajime shrunk down in his seat.

"Hajime... are you okay?" He asked. Hajime felt himself going bright red.

"I.... Nagito..." Nagito sighed, getting off the others lap. Hajime was going to whine at the lack of touch but was surprised when Nagito sat back down, straddling Hajime's legs with his hands on his shoulders.

"Hajime... you've been thinking about what it would feel like... haven't you?"

"Nagito?!" Hajime was staring at the other in shocked surprise. Nagito just held a neutral expression.

"For the last few days... I have felt like an utter pervert Hajime..." Nagito looked up straight into Hajime's eyes at this point. Hajime found himself becoming trapped in those cloudy eyes. He didn't want to look away from their intensity, from how sure Nagito looked at this moment in time. It made Hajime himself so much surer for the future.

Of course, the admission from Nagito did not fall on deaf ears and as soon as it sunk in, Hajime's face sunk to become a lovely shade of rose pink.

"You... were thinking about...?"

Nagito let out a groan and leaned back.

"When I was sick... all I could do was watch you, and it was maddening. Seeing the way you move... your smile. Everything just made my heart race. Plus... I've been having..."

"Dreams?" Hajime supplied. If Nagito was going to admit it... "I've been having them too."

Nagito looked shocked to say the least.

"Hajime... why would you be having dreams about a d-"

Hajime didn't even let Nagito finish the sentence. He shut him up with a pull on the front of his shirt and a firm kiss.

Nagito melted instantly, letting his arms move to wrap around Hajime's neck.

Pulling away meant Nagito having to look in Hajime's eyes. The other sighed and smiled.

"Nagito... I didn't realise you would feel the same." Hajime snorted. "Wish I would've had the balls to ask really, I mean... now I'm getting all-"

This time Nagito initiated the kiss holding one hand on each of Hajime's cheeks and pulling him in close.

Mouths opened, tongues sought peace and newly familiar areas to explore.

It wasn't long before Hajime found himself vertical on the couch instead. The kiss was broken as Nagito leaned down, biting softly on Hajime's ear. Hajime groaned out, letting himself arch up into Nagito. Since when was the other the most dominant with new things?

Nagito let his one hand snake up under Hajime's shirt, touching along his sensitive scar tissue and chest. One finger tweaked a nipple and Hajime will deny for the rest of his life that it even made him flinch a little bit.

Hajime felt the cold breath from Nagito's lips on his ear. He heard everything, even the soft sound of them opening and Nagito's breath whistling out.

"Hajime... I want you." Nagito breathed. "Hajime... I want you to be my first... I want you..." Nagito shivered, Hajime held him closer. "I want you to be the one... inside me..." Hajime felt another shiver as Nagito said the words. He didn't know who was more excited at the prospect: himself or Nagito.

Hajime tried to sit from underneath the other, causing a disgruntled Nagito to sit also.

"Tonight." Hajime agreed. He nodded to himself and smiled. "Nagito... if that's what you want, then tonight I'll..." Hajime took a deep breath "I'm not going to say have sex. It's not just sex... its more than that." Nagito smiled at the words. He giggled to himself, hugging Hajime around the middle.

"And here I thought you were going to get all 'no sex before marriage' on me" Hajime raised an eyebrow.

"Do I even seem like that type?"

"Nope." Nagito giggled. "But we waited this long..." Hajime smirked in response. He let his hands move down, grabbing Nagito by his ass.

And by god, touching his ass was like the promise land for Hajime. For some reason, somewhere someone was singing hallelujahs and tiny cupids were singing and golden rays were illuminating everything and Nagito even gasped and Hajime was pretty sure he could die a happy man now. If the apartment building was engulfed in flame from a burning plane or something, he would totally be okay with that.

Wait no.

After sex. He would totally be up for the burning death _AFTER_ the sex.

Nagito had reached down to grope at Hajime's ass also and now the two had become a giggling mess on the sofa.

They were so happy, but in both of their minds the lingering deadline was creeping up.

Hajime couldn't stay forever after all.


	31. Skin on Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please dontcome and slaughter me for my timing. I'm a horrible girl.  
> two chapters left and I've started writing them so maybe you'll get them by 2019 hahahaha  
> I'm kidding.  
> Maybe 2018

 

They'd gone for a drink at a local bar, if only for the reason that they were both nervous. It didn't matter if they were both ready and wanted this, nerves were still present and the thought of being a little tipsy at the point of starting it eased Hajime up a little. He wanted his inhibitions to be a little lax, but he wanted to know exactly what was going on.

He wanted to see Nagito at their most vulnerable.

Hajime had gone out the night before, actually seriously buying condoms for the second time in his life. He thought back to their condom use in the hotel and cringed at how much money they must've cost the hotel by blowing those things up. He felt kind of better about the whole thing when he remembered Nagito had decided to pay some money to the hotel for those.

Nagito was the one who finished his drink first. He frowned, looking down seemingly in confusion at a beer mat. The thing must've been giving him puzzling thoughts.

"Hajime." Nagito finally said after a few minutes of silence.

Hajime looked up from his almost-empty glass. The beer hadn't gone down as smoothly as he expected. It tasted awful, but the bar only had one wine and Nagito had said it tasted 'like vinegar mixed with paint thinner' Hajime wasn't planning on drinking that concoction any time soon.

Nagito didn't even look up as Hajime made a noise of question. He sighed.

"We... don't have to." He said slowly. Nagito was blushing. Hajime didn't understand at all. He gave Nagito a moment to shout out that it was a joke or tell Hajime that he was talking about paying a bill or something, but Nagito just looked down at his empty glass with a sad expression.

"You don't want to?" Hajime asked. That had to be it right? He wasn't still scared was he? Nagito looked up and shook his head. Hajime's heart sank.

"I-it’s not that! It's that... I don't know... I know how this works and I want you to... I want you to f-uck- me... but... I guess I'm just..."

"You're worried aren't you?" Hajime supplied for the other.

"Yes." Nagito laughed slightly, scratching his cheek nervously. It was true, he was really worried about how Hajime would react to them finally having sex. What if he didn’t like the way Nagito looked? It was an odd kind of fear, one Nagito knew was irrational. They had been naked around each other so many times he could probably point out scars on Hajime’s body though his clothes, why was this a problem again?

The thoughts were running around his head in circles, looking for other reasons Hajime would leave him.

"I don't really get why you're worried.” Hajime sighed, he was holding his chin in his palm, hand curled over his mouth in thought. The look broke Nagito out of his circling worry to look at the other.

“Huh?”

“Nagito. We are naked together more than we’re clothed together.” The admission turned them both red. “I uh… you’re thinking I’d leave you, right? But I would never…” Hajime turned red. “I'm just scared I’ll hurt you.”

Nagito smiled at the admission.

“It’s okay Hajime! If you hurt me, it’s just what I deserve!” that line got Nagito a glare that would freeze water. “Well, you didn’t hurt me with your fingers… and I think you’re only a little bigger than my toy…”

“Why are we having this conversation in public?!” Hajime suddenly cut in, blushing and trying to hide his face. Nagito laughed at the embarrassment on the others face. He smiled sweetly and took Hajime’s hand. Nagito leaned forward to murmur into Hajime's ear

“Shall we go?” Hajime responded with a nod and the squeak of his chair as he pushed it back.

“Let's.”

The walk home was silent. The two walked side by side, close enough for their arms to brush with every single step.

They didn’t get much further than the front door before they were both naked. It wasn’t like the other times the two had gotten hot and heavy. It was soft, kind and slow. The kisses were suffocating. The touches seared skin. Nagito lead Hajime back into the bedroom with hands on his arms, Hajime let out tiny little groans, pulling Nagito along with him until it wasn't certain who was leading.

 Once reaching the bed, the two moved away from each other slightly, smiling at each other and allowing hands to run along skin.

Nagito was the first of the two to speak.

“I’m ready.”

The words seemed like a spell. Within seconds, Hajime had pushed the other onto the bed and was smirking down at him from where he stood.

“Lie down, legs open.” He demanded. Nagito mirrored the expression back as he did as he was told.

“Like this?” he giggled, beginning to run a finger along his erection as he did. Nagito had propped himself up on pillows, half lying down with his legs open wide as he watched Hajime. The other’s breath caught in his throat, he swallowed back the saliva pooling in his mouth from the erotic sight.

His cock jumped when he watched Nagito pull two fingers into his own mouth with his tongue. Hajime groaned, moving to grab the lube from where he had left it last before pouncing onto the bed.

“You’re going to make me blow before I even get a finger in you if you keep doing that.” Hajime told the other. Nagito giggled at that, leaning up to kiss Hajime.

“Better hurry up then.” He smirked.

Hajime leaned in immediately, going for Nagito’s neck, ghosting over old bruises he saw to try and make them seem newer again: bigger. He wanted everyone to see and know that this insecure beautiful man was his.

Nagito was groaning, arching up into the hold on his neck. “Hajime… please…” Nagito sighed.

“Please what?” Hajime asked against the others skin.

“Please… take me…” Nagito could feel Hajime hard against his thigh. He wanted to move to rub against the other, but he didn’t feel worthy to do it.

He felt unworthy to even be here right now, he felt unworthy to be under Hajime…

But this was not the time to be thinking about it.

Hajime had latched himself onto a nipple, licking the surrounding area and twisting the nub in his mouth. Nagito thrashed, feeling as Hajime brought a hand up to play with the other nipple.

“Hajimeee.” Nagito whined out. He squirmed even more. He really wanted Hajime’s mouth around something else…

Nagito squeaked when he felt just that. 

Hajime was looking up, smirking with the head of Nagito’s cock in his mouth. When exactly had the other got down there? Nagito couldn’t even remember.

The feeling of Hajime’s mouth was something that Nagito would never be able to describe. Nagito realised with a blush that this was only the second or so time Hajime had ever done this. the thought of it made Nagito’s heart swell.

Hajime for some reason, was working differently this time. Nagito didn’t know if the mood had influenced his actions the first time he did this, but this time felt more like a first time instead of a practised porn movie.

It wasn’t something like there being teeth or him being sloppy, Hajime was just trying way too hard to get as much of Nagito into his mouth as possible. Nagito wasn’t sure if he wanted to stop Hajime or push his head so that he was taking in more.

Nagito gasped, arching up as he felt Hajime’s mouth leave his length with a pop. There was no pause, Hajime went straight to tonguing the slit of Nagito’s cock. Hajime smirked as he heard the other pretty much mewl at the feeling. Nagito felt like there were fireworks behind his eyes, the actions of his lover seemed so much rawer this time around. Hajime chuckled and moved up, using his hand to pump Nagito’s cock.

“Yeah, yeah I know: you’re better at this… but I’ll just have to practice more…” Nagito almost fainted at the prospect of practice.

Hajime leaned down, once again taking Nagito into his mouth and making the other moan. This time, he didn’t bother trying to take all of his dick in, he instead focused on using his mouth and tongue effectively on the parts he can fit in. Hajime was a fast learner, now using his hand to squeeze and pump the parts of Nagito’s dick that were uncovered.

Nagito arched up again, murmuring softly to himself as he did.

“Please, Hajime please I want more…!” he let out a strangled grunt, thrusting into the others hand.

Hajime squeezed the base of Nagito’s cock.

“Ah ah ah, not yet.” Hajime smirked. Nagito stared at the other with an open mouth. What? He wasn’t allowed?

Nagito groaned again as he heard the sound of a lube bottle being uncapped.

“You’re….?” he asked, Hajime looked up with a small smile.

“Well I thought… rather than… is that?” Nagito sat up when he noticed Hajime seemingly losing his nerve.

“No no! I want you inside me, I just… I wondered if that was what you wanted!”

Hajime looked to the side, rubbing the back of his head. Why the heck did this seem so difficult to keep them in the mood? Hajime was almost wondering if they would ever get around to actually doing it if Nagito sat up, kissing Hajime. “Come on, are you going to prep me or am I going to have to do it myself?”

The idea of Nagito doing it himself made Hajime’s cock twitch. His brain was imagining it now: Nagito spread before him, legs wide as his fingers disappeared inside his body. In his mind’s eye, Nagito was biting his lip. Damn that looked so appealing.

And the mood was back once again.

Nagito moaned as he felt the first finger enter himself. He had expected Hajime to be slower; a little more nervous and in need of direction like he was the last time this happened… but this time, Hajime knew what he needed to do. His finger was joined by another not long after Nagito adjusted and the slight burn was nothing compared to the searing look he was receiving from Hajime’s eyes. Hajime seemed to be concentrating on his movements, brows furrowed slightly as he scissored his fingers, adding more lube whenever he deemed necessary.

Nagito tried to keep his eyes only on Hajime as he squirmed. He was bucking up into the others ministrations, trying to get more and more of those fingers inside him, but all the while he knew he couldn’t take his eyes off his lover. Was Hajime really concentrationg this hard on something for his pleasure? How-

Nagitos thoughts were cut off as Hajime curled his fingers inside him. The fireworks were once again back in his brain, eyes seeing only white and rolling back into his skull for a moment. His back arched as far as it could, seemingly lifting Nagito completely off the bed so only his shoulders were actually touching the sheets. Bis mouth was open in a soundless scream at the feeling of Hajime's touch.

“Again.” Nagito gasped as he came back to thinking. God, he wanted Hajime to thrust his fingers into that same spot again and again until he was finished, lying spent and wrecked on the bed, but at the same time he wanted this to go further, all the way. He wanted something bigger inside him.

Hajime didn’t even try to hit the spot again, he instead added a third finger, making Nagito whine. He wanted more. He nearly threw his head back in frustration. The extra finger burned slightly, it was a weird feeling and Nagito wasn’t sure if it really hurt or if it was just the same pain he would use when using his own toy.

Hajime was moving the fingers slowly, concentrating on the stretching part of his job rather than pleasuring Nagito at all.

“Hajime… please…” he moaned, moving his hands up to try to grab at Hajime’s face. The other avoided the hands, smiling and chuckling slightly.

“Nagito, just a little more. I promise, just a little more.” Nagito nodded at this, not really sure what else he could do. The fingers were stretching him all the way out, he knew that Hajime was right when he said it would only be a little longer.

Three fingers seemed to be all Hajime was going to prepare the other for, as he began to take his fingers back out, using his other hand to cover his dick in lube.

Nagito felt like an idiot as he tried to clench to keep the fingers for himself. He wanted more of the fingers, not less, even if the thought did seem a little counterproductive to him. Hajime sighed and pulled his fingers out anyway.

“You sure you’re ready for this?” Hajime asked one last time. Nagito didn’t glorify the question with a response, instead pulling Hajime down by two arms around his neck into a kiss.

Hajime hummed into the kiss, moving to position Nagito’s body using his hips. He felt Nagito’s warm breath in his own mouth and tongue on his lips. Nagito was as calm as he was going to be at that moment, he was trying not to think about what he was about to feel, thinking only about what his toy would feel like, how that would make him feel amazing.

Kissing Hajime like this made him feel amazing too. Nagito couldn't wait to try the two together...

“Ready?” Hajime whispered against Nagito’s lips. He was letting his hand gently move though Nagito's hair, stroking it out of his face and along the pillow. The hand came to rest in a red cheek, Nagito stared only into Hajime's eyes .

“Uh huh…” he breathed, looking up at Hajime slightly. Nagito closed his eyes, taking one last deep breath. “I’m ready.”

Hajime looked at Nagito for a moment, taking in his look of tranquillity before slowly rocking his hips forward into his fiancé.

Nagito let out a low moan. His eyes crinkled as he squeezed them shut a little tighter. His hands turned into claws, scratching down his livers back as Hajime rocked his hips more, letting himself inch into Nagito slowly, allowing the other to familiarise himself with the feeling of the stretch. Hajime was wondering how it felt, if it was all pain or if it was pleasurable too.

The question was answered for Hajime by a small groan.

“H-Hajime… it’s…” Nagito was panting, “It’s… bigger than the toy.” He giggled slightly, changing quickly to gasp as Hajime pushed into him fully. Nagito moaned, letting his head hit the pillow behind him. He was panting.

“Don’t… move yet.” He managed to get out, letting his eyes slip closed as he lay and breathed for a moment. Hajime was leaning over him, teeth gritted together hard. The feeling he had was indescribable in words. The warm heat was sucking him in, making him never want to leave Nagito’s body. His insides were pulsating around Hajime, hot and tight and so deliciously intoxicating. Hajime knew he would never be able to get enough of this feeling as long as he lived.

And then Nagito gave him the nod to move. Hajime hadn’t thought it could’ve gotten better, but it did. The feeling sent moans and grunts up though Hajime’s throat. Nagito was gasping and panting underneath Hajime. He was shaking his head back and forth and biting his lip. Hajime smiled down at the other, leaning forward to kiss Nagito’s neck.

“Hey… is this okay?” Hajime asked, panting himself slightly from exertion. Nagito looked up, mouth open and eyes wide. He was drooling slightly, eyes glassy but still seeing Hajime. His mouth was twitching up slightly into a smile.

“Hajime… this is amazing… you... you’re inside me. It feels wonderful.” Nagito let out an airy giggle which tapered off into a moan. “There!” he moaned. “There! There again Hajime please!”

Hajime smirked, knowing exactly where Nagito’s prostate was now.

He was going to make Nagito scream.

It didn’t take too long before Nagito was a sobbing, screaming, drooling mess. He was tossing his head back onto the pillow, side to side and arching up into Hajime. Hajime had his hand on Nagito’s weeping cock. It was leaking precum everywhere, covering Hajime’s hand as he pumped the others cock.

“Hajime… Hajime… I’m close….” Nagito panted, his knuckles were probably White against Hajime's back, the tiny half crescent nails were cutting into his skin, biting lines up and down his whole body.

“Yeah… me too.” Hajime nodded. He could feel the heat pooling and coiling in his belly. He knew the feeling from other times with Nagito.

“Hey Nagito…” Hajime leaned down, whispering into the others ear. “Cum for me.”

Nagito screamed, letting his nails sink into Hajime just that little bit more. His eyes seemed to roll back into his head, his body going limp while his hold on Hajime was like a vice grip. He came all over both their chests and Hajime’s hand, his inner walls contracted around the other, squeezing Hajime into a feeling of complete ecstasy that sent him over the edge.

Hajime groaned out, letting himself begin to shake as his own orgasm took over. Hajime felt his own warm cum spilling into his partner, causing the other to tense and shiver himself.

As soon as Hajime was finished, he pulled out, rolling onto his own side of the bed and panting. Nagito was doing the same, panting and smiling as he looked over at Hajime.

Hajime looked over at the other too, their hands moving instinctively to intertwine their fingers.

“I love you,” Hajime whispered. “That was amazing.”

Nagito sighed and nodded. “It was.” He smiled, moving to shuffle closer to his lover. He put his head on Hajime’s chest. Hajime hummed, putting an arm around the other.

“Don’t ever leave me…” Nagito murmured. Hajime froze. He couldn’t reply, he was so scared to ruin the moment. He looked down at Nagito who was falling asleep.

Hajime decided not to reply. He wanted to make their last few days as special as possible.

He wanted Nagito to know he was worth waiting for.


	32. Come Fly With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so if there are too many mistakes, tell me and I'll fix them, haha I'm so tired!  
> Next is the last chapter.  
> But there will be an Epilouge... I think.

While mornings were usually something enjoyable for the two boys, this morning was not.

It seemed like the day had been circled on a calendar multiple times in red and black and even Mochi had been informed.

The cat came, clawing at Hajime's legs for a short while before settling on his lap and glaring. Hajime smiled softly. He knew the glare meant that she was telling him not to go. Hajime sighed and frowned. He knew that Mochi would hate him forever if he actually did leave and come back after a year. He didn’t even understand how Mochi had come to like him, but somehow she did. Maybe it was just because he was so close to her owner. Maybe she was just happy that Nagito was happy.

Nagito didn't wake up immediately. He cuddled up to Hajime, letting his arms encircle the others waist with the intention of never letting go. He wore a small smile on his face, making Hajime want to stay as much as he knew Nagito wanted him to. It was too bad this had to happen. He put a hand on the top of the others head, stroking his hair back before speaking.

"Nagito... we have to leave," Hajime sighed. When he received no response, he tried shaking the other, but Nagito ignored him. Nagito was planning to ignore Hajime, keeping his hold for as many hours it took for him to miss his flight. For as many hours it took for Hajime to have to stay here with him and Mochi. The cat seemed to share her owner’s thoughts, as she began clawing at Hajime's thighs. No way did she want him leaving either!

Hajime kept trying to get the other off him in the gentlest way possible. Nagito didn't let go easily at first, but one thing Hajime knew was that Nagito tired quickly, and so Hajime knew if he kept struggling, he would be able to peel the arms from around him soon.

Hajime was silent, finally shaking Mochi off and sitting on the bed.

Shaking Nagito off was suddenly too simple, he was just now being subject to the most beautifully heart-breaking puppy dog stare in the world.

Hajime felt tears in his eyes, but he had to do this, he knew he couldn't just blurt out what he'd been hiding all this time now!

Oh yeah, why was Hajime even upset?

Probably because Nagito was. Hajime had no reason at all to be upset as he picked up his cases and walked to the front door. He got dressed quickly, looking at Nagito and waiting for him to do the same.

Hajime knew he had to pretend to be upset. It was the last of the pretending now, he was on the home stretch.

It took around twenty minutes to get Nagito up and ready, and then they were off to Nagito's least favourite place of the week.

The airport was big, empty and felt like some kind of hell and hospital combined.

Nagito had been to plenty of hospitals, but none had ever made him cry like this. In fact, he had never shed a tear in the hospital. Not when his parents were pronounced dead, not when they found his cancer and definitely not when they cured it. Tears were not part of the life of Nagito Komaeda

That is, they hadn't been until he had the despicable task of sending Hajime home.

The thought of seeing your loved one go, the thought you could never see them again... that was what was tearing away Nagito's heart. He had the money, he could go live with them in Spain, but could he just leave his home? He couldn't fly and he couldn't take a boat, he was too afraid.

What if he brought Hajime and his mother here? He could give them an amazing life here, he could buy a beautiful house for Aoi. He could live with Hajime for the rest of his own life.

But for some reason that felt like kidnapping. Hajime and Aoi loved Spain. Aoi had mentioned it to be a dream come true to live there more than once. She spoke the language and Nagito couldn't even think about uprooting her like that.

And that was the reason for the big fat tears rolling down his face. He could never rip Hajime away from his mother, he could never rip them away from their home, he could never get over his fear of travel.

Nagito felt the world closing in. It was a locked situation. Everything was trapped in place, never to move; never to change.

No happy ending. That was the ending that he got.

And Nagito resented that.

Now they were standing in the entrance of Birmingham airport, looking at the desk for Ryanair flights. Nagito noted it to be the cheapest airline in the area. If Hajime ever came back, he would make sure that changed.

He hummed and looked behind him.

"L-let's go upstairs and eat first." He decided.

Nagito wasn't sure how, but Hajime was keeping his tears in. He was strong. Nagito was sure he'd cry for a week. It wasn't him, but it was something Hajime did to him. He hated to cry. He was never outwardly scared.

And yet here he was: scared and crying over Hajime Hinata.

He just wanted his fiancé to stay.

It seemed like Hajime had only said about eating so that they were still together. They went to a restaurant that mostly served drinks, neither wanting to eat a single thing. They were staring at each other sadly.

Hajime couldn't look Nagito in the eyes for some reason.

 "Uh... you know, I'm not dying Nagito. I'll still be able to talk to you."

"But you won't be here. I like it when you're here." Nagito knew he sounded like a child who was told they couldn't have their favourite toy, but right now he didn't care. He did, however care about the pained expression that crossed Hajime's face at his words. He hated making Hajime sad, but this was going to make them both more than sad.

Nagito watched Hajime. The other was stirring his hot chocolate. Looking at the beverage like it was the one who was tearing them apart.

Then it hit Nagito. They had first had sex two days ago. They had done it twice since then. They last kissed in the car here. They last touched only fifteen minutes ago. Nagito already felt lonely, he already wanted more... he didn't know how he would cope. If he couldn't... how would Hajime?

He sighed, standing and moving to sit beside Hajime. It hit him then that he wasn't thinking of Hajime at all. He was being selfish as always. He was thinking of himself.

"Hajime... I'm sorry I was too worked up over what I would do. I forgot that you will be alone too."

Hajime seemed to find this funny. He smiled at Nagito, leaning over to kiss him softly. Of course, people stared but the two paid them no mind. This was probably the last time they would see each other for some time. They needed to make the most of their time.

"You don't need to worry about me Nagito, I'm going to be fine." Nagito wanted to shout and ask how and why and when Hajime planned on leaving him, but the other just stood.

"Come on... I think it's time..." he sighed.

Nagito felt like he wanted to cry even more, but he wasn't sure he had anymore tears.

He did.

Nagito felt the tears rolling down his face as he looked at Hajime, standing looking at the entrance to the airport where Nagito couldn't follow. Nagito wanted to grab the others hand and tell him to stay, but Hajime was too quick and turned to him with the same sad expression he wore in their house this morning. Hajime sighed.

"Nagito... Nagito please... please stop crying..." he murmured, reaching forward to wipe the tears from the others face. Nagito brought a hand up, trapping Hajime's hand on his cheek.

"How can I? How could I stop when you're leaving now... I wish you didn't have to go..."

Hajime looked down, biting his lip. He looked determined and nodded to himself before looking up.

"Wish granted. I'm not leaving you. Not now, not ever."

_What?_

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, its been a ride. A long, intense ride that although I enjoyed, my brain hated. This is the last chapter, I'm sorry its crappy as fuck.   
> Thank you all for reading this far. I love you all, and hope to see you all reading from me again in the future.

At first, Nagito didn't exactly know what he was meant to say to that. He didn't understand what Hajime was saying. Here they stood, in the middle of an airport terminal and Hajime was staring at him with eyes full of determination.

"Wish?" Nagito asked

"Yeah. I'm not going." Hajime said stubbornly, walking closer.

"Hajime! But you paid for a ticket!" Hajime chuckled and shook his head.

"I did the exact opposite. I paid for a one way ticket. I sold my apartment in Spain, I sold all of my belongings to come here. I lied when I said my parents would pay... my goal was... I wanted to stay here with you forever. I never wanted to leave, but if something were to go wrong, I would've called my mother and she was going to-" Hajime was cut off by a pair of lips on his.

He smiled into the kiss, feeling the weight of this secret fall form his shoulders like a heavy backpack.

“You’re not leaving… you can tell me the rest later.” Nagito smiled. He giggled at the goofy smile that spread across Hajime’s face at the glee that Nagito was displaying.

Nagito took Hajime’s hand, leading them back to his car.

“So… you’ve known you were staying from the moment you got here?” Nagito asked. Hajime nodded.

“I knew. I was… hoping that something like this…” he gestured to their intertwined fingers. “Would happen.” Hajime took a deep breathe. “I planned out for I it didn’t too. I always assumed you wouldn’t return my feelings… but you did. I mean, I don’t know if I was surprised or if I knew it in my heart…” the admission made Nagito blush slightly.

“I’ve always loved Hajime,” the other interjected. Hajime shook his head.

“Well I didn’t _know_ that, did I?” he rolled his eyes.

At that point the two had reached the car and the conversation seemed to erupt into kisses and cuddles, causing the two to think about nothing else but getting home.

\-----  
“of course I knew Nagito! I am his mother!” Aoi giggled from the other side of the screen. They were making a skype call to her over Nagito’s TV.

Hajime laughed as his mother shook her head. “Honestly you boys… you know me and a friend over here had bets on whether you would get together before or during the trip?”

“You gossiped to Tabitha with me?” Hajime almost screeched. He was ruby red at the realisation and his mother began giggling.

“Hajime… Tabitha was the one who informed me that she thought you were gay.”

“Mom!” Hajime was turning even redder while Nagito began to laugh.

“Hajime… did you tell your mother?” Nagito asked he was smirking, humming to himself and pressing his fingers together.

“Hah! No he did not!” Aoi reacted. She looked almost annoyed. “Hajime didn’t tell me he was gay. I was the one who told him he wasn’t straight.”

“MOOOMMM!” Hajime roared, it was almost eclipsed by Nagito’s laughter. He was rolling on the floor, holding his stomach. Aoi was giggling at the sight.

Hajime sat with his arms crossed, pouting like a petulant child. Aoi smiled at him a little more before sighing.

“Well boys, I guess I need to go and do some washing. Make sure you invite me and my dear friend Tabitha to the wedding! We can tell you which of your friends will get hooked up next!” she giggled as Hajime roared at her again.

“I like your mom.” Nagito decided as the TV shut off. “She’s nice.” Hajime grumbled at the thought after his mother had just almost told Nagito about their embarrassing sexuality talk that one time.

Nagito patted the sofa behind them, looking to it and then to Hajime. the other nodded and stood, moving past Nagito.

Nagito smiled as he and Hajime crawled up onto the couch together. There was something more relaxed, calmer and docile about their movements now, it didn't matter how long they took to do things: they had all the time in the world.

Nagito curled up against Hajime's chest, smiling as Mochi came up to sit on Hajime's lap. She looked confused, sure but she was mostly there to stick her claws into Hajime's thighs for ever thinking of leaving.

"Ouch ouch... yeah I'm not leaving Mochi so you don't- ouch!" Nagito almost laughed at the exchange but he felt so tired, the emotional strain that morning had promised caused sleep to become a fleeting memory from the day before. Nagito would happily fall to sleep now, and the kiss on the top of his head from Hajime really did seal the deal.

Nagito almost purred like Mochi at the feeling and Hajime let out a small laugh. "Nagito, if you're tired go to sleep." He murmured, letting his hands card though the others hair softly. If anything Hajime was not helping the going to sleep front. Nagito hummed, closing his eyes slowly.

"I'll be here when you wake up." Hajime told the other. Nagito's heart swelled with happiness at the words. It was like he was the luckiest person in the world.

Nagito wanted to smile even wider at that. He thought of all the past problems in his life. He thought about his cousins and the pain the caused.

Right now, he felt like the luckiest person in the world. He felt like this luck would last forever.

He nodded at that thought.

This luck would last forever with Hajime.

Well, hopefully.


End file.
